Amar a dos personas no es facil
by PariSilva
Summary: En esta historia me pregunté que pasaría si Candy estuviera enamorada de Albert pero siguiera enamorada de Terry ¿con quien se quedaría? Espero la disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La Carta

Chicago Illinois Noviembre 11, 1921

Mi amado Terry,

Recibí tu carta y estoy segura del gran esfuerzo que significo para ti escribirla pues sé bien que no sueles mostrar tus sentimientos a nadie, excepto en muy raras ocasiones y creo ser yo una de las pocas afortunadas que tuvo ese honor. Lamente mucho saber por los periódicos de la muerte de Susana e imagino la soledad que este hecho trajo a tu vida ella fue importante para ti después de todo.

Estuve mucho tiempo pensando que escribirte (seis meses) porque sabes mi amado Terry me costó muchas lágrimas y noches de insomnio volver a vivir la vida sin sentir que me dolía el pecho con el simple hecho de respirar y aprendí a hacerlo aunque el lograrlo me significó perder la mitad de mi alma, la deje morir para poder volver a tener control de mi misma porque esa parte te pertenecía y le pertenecía al amor que tuvimos tu y yo algún día así que no supe como continuar con tanto dolor y decidí que esa parte de mí que necesitaba tu cercanía y tu amor para sobrevivir necesitaba morir, pero ni por un minuto espere que volvieras a mi vida de modo tan inesperado después de todo han pasado 2 años desde que ella(Gusana quien me quito lo más preciado, lo siento pero por fin puedo decirlo así aunque se supone no hablemos mal de los muertos) no está en este mundo, al igual que entonces sigo creyendo firmemente en esa decisión de vivir uno sin el otro y cargar con el peso de esa decisión, sin embargo no es por falta de amor hacia a ti, ese siempre te pertenecerá es solo que soy muy cobarde para poder acercarme a ti otra vez y pensar que aún existe en algún lugar una oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo, no me malinterpretes no estoy segura que en lo que me he convertido sea la persona que alguna vez amaste y tampoco se en quien te has convertido tú después de todo han pasado 7 años de la última vez que nos vimos, seguramente habrás cambiado mucho al igual que yo lo hice pues el tiempo no espera a nadie y necesitamos avanzar eso es parte de madurar.

Terry no imaginas lo que ha sido vivir en un mundo donde tú existes y no poder estar cerca de ti pero por fortuna tengo a Albert que ha sido mi amigo, maestro, confidente, paño de lágrimas o lo que necesite, él siempre está a mi lado por lo menos a través de sus cartas aunque siempre se encuentra muy ocupado atendiendo los asuntos de la familia Andley encuentra tiempo para darme ánimo aún en mis días más oscuros y sí él me ayudo a entender que debía seguir el camino que elegí ayudando a los demás como enfermera para poder decir que mi vida fue útil de alguna manera.

¿Terry me perdonas? No puedo volver atrás y no creas que es por rencor hacia ti es más bien una medida de sobrevivencia nunca pude superarte así que una parte de mi murió y la parte que queda es tan frágil que no resistiría regresar contigo para luego darnos cuenta que ya no somos compatibles o que el amor que nos tuvimos ya no es más que el recuerdo que nos llama desde algún rincón del pasado donde la memoria se pierde y pensamos que hubiera pasado si…

Con amor

Candy.

Terry había leído ya un millón de veces aquella carta que le llegó un par de semanas atrás no podía creerlo Candy lo trataba con cariño pero se negaba a continuar su relación mientras él no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ese momento que tantas veces añoró hasta que decidió seguir su instinto y buscarla en cuanto se volvió una posibilidad después de la muerte de Susana aunque lo que dictaban las buenas costumbres era esperar un año pues era forzoso guardar el luto a pesar que en su interior sintió gran alivio cuando su esposa por varios años partió de este mundo, estaba seguro que con el gran corazón que tenía Candy ella aceptaría que al menos platicaran y para entonces ya tenía todo planificado aunque el hacerlo le llevo seis meses más pues vendió la casa que habitaba con Susana tuvo que encontrar otra casa que le gustara para vivir con Candy rodeada de árboles y con una vista hermosa del atardecer sobre un lago muy parecido a sus recuerdos de Escocia que se veía desde la que sería su recamara, si bien no podía ir a Chicago por sus múltiples compromisos pensó que la pecosa aceptaría al menos platicar con él como se lo pedía en la carta que le envío junto con los tickets de ida y vuelta mismos que le regreso con su carta, se había imaginado que esta era una manera de decirle que sólo hablarían pero una vez teniendo a Candy en Nueva York él no la dejaría partir y ella no querría irse de nuevo a Chicago pues compro un hermoso anillo de compromiso y le pediría matrimonio ya habían perdido mucho tiempo en estupideces y no permitiría que nadie le arrancara esta vez la felicidad que por derecho le correspondía pues su amor hacia la pecosa seguía intacto y los últimos años al lado de Susana solo sirvieron para ver incrementada su pasión y su amor por ella, comprendía todo lo que Candy escribió en su carta pues esos sentimientos no le eran ajenos también él sintió que una parte de él dejo de existir al perder su amor.

Nunca imagino que no recibiría ni siquiera la oportunidad de volverla a ver, él creyó que una vez que le pidiera perdón y le hablara del infierno en el que estuvo inmerso ella volvería a él sin más, que iluso pensaba después de todo yo fui quien la dejó ir quizá este sea mi castigo por no luchar por lo que de verdad quería aunque este no es el modo quizá estuvo mal desde el principio pues estas cosas deben ser dichas en persona así que no, no aceptaré su respuesta después de todo tengo derecho a luchar por mi felicidad y si ella me rechaza que sea de frente aunque el dolor me mate es peor quedarme con la esperanza de saber que me ama y que por cobardía no quiere intentarlo una vez más después de todo yo también moriré en el intento y mi alma no puede equivocarse nuestra unión fue hecha para durar por siempre lo sé desde el primer día que la vi en el barco solo que no supe cómo retenerla pues el deber con Susana me obligo a quedarme a su lado, lo supe cuando creyéndola al otro lado del océano pensé en recuperarla cuando tuviera algo de dinero para ofrecerle una vida digna, lo sentí en aquella despedida en el hospital y nunca mi alma ha dejado de gritarme fuertemente que es ella que siempre será ella quien complete esa parte que me falta, definitivamente no voy a renunciar esta vez Candy.

Candy no sabes cómo arde mi corazón cada vez que pronuncio tu nombre como me ha dolido el cuerpo desde que nos separamos como morí lentamente y de manera constante así que merecemos otra oportunidad porque que más podría hacer yo sin ti, seguir sobreviviendo cada día solo mirando una foto tuya que tengo en mi cartera y que esta desgastada de tanto llorar y tanto acariciar desde que te perdí.

Y así Terry tomo el tren al día siguiente después de comunicarle sus intenciones a Robert Hathaway que aparte de su mentor y socio era ahora también su mejor amigo pues era el único que conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Terry y como se consumía en un matrimonio sin amor, aunque le tenía cariño a Susana su esposa jamás Robert volvió a ver en los ojos del muchacho ese brillo que sólo el estar enamorado puede darle a un hombre, el joven le enseño a Hathaway la carta de Candy y él le dijo que debía buscarla que no se conformara esta vez que él tenía derecho de ser amado y amar intensamente como nunca lo hizo antes, así que reemplazaron a Terry en el teatro y fue al encuentro con su destino ese que es inamovible y con el que se concertó una cita hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás con solo la fe que da el saber porque vale la pena luchar.

Mientras tanto en Chicago Candy seguía con su vida ahora era la enfermera en jefe más joven del hospital Santiago del que era director el doctor Martin que al recuperarse de su alcoholismo gracias a Candy consiguió ese importante cargo una vez que recuperó su prestigio, su enfermera en jefe era una mujer hermosa, bondadosa pero sobre todo muy dedicada a sus pacientes por eso a pesar de todo lo que le tocó vivir en la vida ella más que nadie sabía del sufrimiento y trataba siempre de dar una sonrisa o una palabra de alivio aunque en las últimas semanas el doctor Martin notaba que su enfermera estrella estaba pensativa un poco distraída e incluso hubiera jurado que noto un día el brillo de una lágrima solitaria en su mejilla, por esto y siendo tan buen amigo de la chica la llamo a su despacho para saber que le ocurría pues nunca la veía así y le preocupaba que ella siendo tan reservada para sus cosas tuviera un problema así que decidió brindarle su apoyo.

-Toc, toc sonó la puerta y se asomó una cabecita rubia ¿me buscaba doctor Martin? ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Toma asiento Candy hay algo que debo platicar contigo. He notado en las últimas semanas que estas distraída y que tienes algún problema así que más bien tú dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte yo?

-Doctor no me pasa nada talvez solo sea un poco de cansancio

-Qué bueno que tocas el tema porque yo pensé lo mismo tienes 3 años sin salir ni siquiera una semana de vacaciones y trabajas turnos de 12 o 14 horas sé que eres una persona muy dedicada a tus obligaciones no por nada eres una de las mejores enfermeras de este hospital pero ahora mismo te extiendo este permiso para ausentarte por 1 mes completo, ve al hogar de Pony, a visitar a tus amigos y regresa con esa maravillosa energía de siempre

-Pe..pero doctor Martin no necesito vacaciones de verdad estoy bien

-No Candy claro que las necesitas soy más viejo que tú y sé bien que alejarnos del ajetreo de la vida nos hace bien de vez en cuando y más que como tu jefe te lo estoy diciendo como doctor así que no hay pero que valga

Al decir esto el doctor Martin acompañó a Candy a la puerta y le dijo que si no se iba en ese momento se ganaría una amonestación cosa que no era cierto pero el buen doctor sabía que la chica necesitaba tiempo a solas aunque no estaba enterado de toda la historia pues la chica era muy reservada en sus sentimientos, él entendía que algo le pasaba y no quería admitirlo y siendo de tan buen carácter algo guardaba en su interior y era mejor que lidiara con ello de una vez pues encerrada entre cuatro paredes no lo resolvería y quizá un poco de aire fresco le caería bien.

Una vez afuera del despacho y mientras recogía sus cosas para llevárselas a su departamento se preguntaba porque tenía tan mala suerte justo ahora no necesitaba un descanso más bien quería trabajar hasta caer exhausta y no pensar en la carta de Terry y en la respuesta que ella había mandado ya que aunque Candy pensaba que él había aceptado que las cosas siguieran igual las dudas y las sentimientos por él se volvieron a encender aunque no estaba dispuesta a saber lo que se sentiría estar con ese hombre al que tanto amo, pues en este momento de su vida y a pesar de las pocas veces que veía a Albert empezó a tener sentimientos por él más allá de la amistad pero en estos últimos días se preguntaba si era posible amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo por eso estaba distraída y sabía bien que su corazón tenía esa capacidad pero no era honorable y no tenía idea de si Albert la correspondía si bien era cariñoso y amable como siempre nunca demostró ninguna otra cosa que no fuera un gran cariño por ella y tampoco quería averiguarlo quizá solo era una forma de autodefensa ya que al ser alguien inalcanzable su corazón estaba a salvo al menos eso era lo que Candy creía.

Pasó los dos primeros días encerrada en su pequeño departamento arreglando todo el desorden de su recamara, limpiando y lavando todo incluso lo que no estaba sucio pero después de terminar el segundo día se preguntaba qué haría los demás días así que pensó era una buena idea ir al hogar de Pony, encaramarse en el gran árbol, correr como cuando era niña con los chiquillos del hogar y dejar que su mente se liberara de sus pensamientos tal vez el doctor Martin tenía razón y en lugar de dejar que la tristeza la invadiera por el amor perdido y el que no debía ser, lo mejor era recobrar la cordura y salir por un tiempo de su rutina así que a la mañana siguiente tomaría el tren y de ahí comenzaría de nuevo como había hecho otras tantas veces.

Para entonces Terry había llegado directo de la estación a buscar a Candy al hospital pero una de sus compañeras le comento que ella acababa de salir de vacaciones el día anterior y que regresaría en un mes aproximadamente si quería dejarle algún recado, él agradeció la información pero después de la contestación de la carta no volvería a cometer el error de dejarle otra carta que quizá ni siquiera le llegaría así que tuvo que armarse de valor y buscarla en su departamento que recordaba donde estaba por las cartas que algunas veces le mando cuando vivía ahí con Albert, observó como Candy no había salido en todo el día y se preguntó que estaría planeando la rubia aunque fue solo un momento muy breve la observó cuando ella se asomó por la ventana y descubrió que Candy seguía siendo la mujer más bella que hubiera visto a sus 23 años su corazón se paralizó al pensar que ella lo había visto pero luego recordó que se había puesto una barba y lentes oscuros así que no había peligro de ser reconocido y luego la observó más detenidamente y pudo ver una lágrima en su mejilla, Terry se preguntó porque lloraba y sintió unos deseos casi incontenibles de abrazarla y consolarla en eso la chica pareció tener un plan y cerro la ventana y las cortinas así que el joven tuvo que regresar al hotel pensando que al día siguiente tomaría el valor para hablarle, después de todo ella tenía un mes para estar ahí sin sospechar que al otro día sería muy tarde.

Al día siguiente muy temprano y después de no haber dormido nada el chico se levantó, pasó por unas flores y se dirigió al departamento de Candy donde vio que la rubia abordaba un taxi con una maleta en la mano así que le dijo al taxista que la siguiera llegaron a la estación y sin ser visto por la pecosa se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía pues le pregunto a la vendedora de boletos que al reconocerlo y pedirle un autógrafo le dio un boleto al mismo destino de la rubia, una vez en el tren tuvo cuidado de sentarse donde pudiera ver a la chica sin ser visto por ella y desde ahí la observó todo el camino mientras ella leía un libro que no parecía en realidad mantenerla entretenida pues muchas veces se quedaba viendo el camino y como pensando en la nada, Terry hubiera querido saber que pensamientos pasaban por la cabecita de la joven y se moría de celos al pensar que tal vez pensaba en alguien más, lo que él no sabía era la confusión que Candy tenía en su mente y en su corazón gracias a la reaparición del actor en su vida algunos meses atrás. Una vez que ella se quedó dormida con el libro en las manos él se atrevió a ir hasta donde estaba pues alguien se bajó en la estación anterior y él pudo estar sentado junto a la rubia por algún tiempo pues no quería que ella lo viera, observó como respiraba, olió ese perfume inconfundible a rosas que la chica usaba, revisó y memorizó cada parte de su cara incluso noto que las pecas que tanto le gustaban y por las que la molestaba todo el tiempo eran mucho menos visibles ahora y aunque era la misma parecía diferente después de todo se trataba de una mujer más madura y no de la adolescente que él amó una vez, las curvas de su vestido que dejaban vislumbrar una talle imposiblemente diminuto y las curvas en su pecho que ahora eran una tentación mayor de la que podía recordar habían madurado para ser admiradas produciendo en él nuevos deseos, en ese momento se preguntó si ella podría haber cambiado tanto físicamente como en esencia, le asalto la duda si ella podría amarlo de nuevo y si él merecía su perdón, aquella visión de ella era totalmente seductora y murmuraba en un susurro algo que le helo la sangre; llamaba en su sueño a Albert y eso lo puso del peor de los humores pensando porque llamaba a su amigo que pasaba en su cabeza y en su corazón que él no podía alcanzar pero pronto paso el mal rato pues ella comenzó a llamarlo también y entonces el joven recupero su autocontrol supuso que si los nombraba estaba soñando con ambos uno como su amigo pero y él ¿Por qué?

De repente se detuvieron en la penúltima estación y Candy comenzó a despertar así que Terry aprovechó la confusión de los pasajeros dirigiéndose a la salida para cambiar de asiento de nuevo sin perderla de vista pero a su espalda para que no lo viera y poder seguirla sin asustarla, por fin llegaron a la última estación donde bajarían ambos y él se aseguró de salir antes que Candy para no ser visto por ella, tomo un carro y le dio instrucciones para seguir el taxi de la chica que como el suponía se dirigió al hogar de Pony, una vez ahí observó el cariño con que todos la recibían y noto que el hogar había sufrido modificaciones estaba más grande, tenía dos plantas y parecía que ahora contaba con más comodidades se reprochó por no haber mandado las donaciones como se prometió que haría para que fuera un mejor lugar y de algún modo estar siempre cerca de Candy pues suponía que ella seguiría visitando su hogar ya que era el lugar donde su alma encontraba paz y sosiego cuando tenía una pena y ya que era tan importante para su amada Terry pensó en volverlo un lugar mejor, claro de manera anónima, pero el tiempo y las obligaciones no lo dejaron hacerlo pues su vida con Susana era aburrida, monótona y él pasó aquellos años como en un sueño que suponía se debía a algo parecido a la anestesia que les ponen a los condenados a muerte.

Terry comenzó a recordar aquella fría noche de invierno en que se despidió de Candy en el hospital donde Susana estaba convaleciente, su alma llena de dolor y angustia y su cobardía de no decirle primero a Candy lo que sucedía y después esa misma cobardía de no tomar una decisión que le permitiera quedarse con la mujer a la que le pertenecía su corazón si no por el contrario decidirse por Susana a la que se ató por agradecimiento y por deber pero no por amor, pasaron esos años sin que nada lo animara a ver a Susana como su compañera para siempre si bien era una mujer hermosa no despertaba en él la pasión o el amor que él sabía podía inspirarle una persona y aunque aprendió a quererla como a una amiga nunca lleno ni la mitad de sus pensamientos siempre volaba su memoria a aquella que le pertenecía su corazón y su alma, por eso cuando Susana enfermo en el último año de su matrimonio él comenzó a sentirse culpable por sentirse aliviado de tener la oportunidad de recuperar su vida completa pues los únicos momentos donde se sentía aliviado era cuando estaba en el teatro y pasaba tanto tiempo ahí que casi no veía a Susana hasta los últimos meses que ella estuvo en un hospital viéndose demacrada y pálida pues algo en su corazón dejo de funcionar, él pasaba largas horas sosteniendo su mano hasta que ella se quedaba dormida y regresaba a casa sintiendo un gran vacío pues por lo menos Susana calmaba su soledad al sentirse acompañado pero desde que ella no estaba en la casa esta parecía imposiblemente enorme y fría igual que el alma del dueño de esa casa.

Por fin regreso de sus ensoñaciones y le indicó al chofer lo llevara a algún hotel cercano, así que se propuso pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento ya que debía ser algo perfecto para que Candy no se negara a verlo, entonces recordó a su amigo Albert y lo llamo por teléfono para comentarle lo que había pasado con las cartas que se mandaron y como él no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, Albert sintiendo tanta simpatía por aquellos jóvenes y con el cariño que le tenía a Candy no pudo más que mostrarle su apoyo a Terry no sin antes advertirle que esta vez esperaba la hiciera feliz pues una decepción más ya no sería resistida por Candy, así que con el pretexto del próximo cumpleaños de la muchacha en los próximos días era tiempo de dar una fiesta en su honor en Lakewood en una semana, Albert prometió viajar allá en dos días más y entonces se reuniría con Terry para afinar los detalles no le diría nada a su protegida porque sabía bien que no le gustaban las fiestas en su honor ya que tenía que bailar y le desagradaba recordar los bailes con Anthony y Terry así que no sería fácil convencerla por lo que tendrían que pedir refuerzos de Annie, Archie, la señorita Pony y la hermana María. Una vez en Lakewood Albert los reunió a todos para comentarles sus planes pero al único que no le hizo gracia fue a Archie pues le recriminó a Terry que quisiera acercarse de nuevo a Candy después de todo el daño que le hizo, Annie y Albert tuvieron que separarlos pues ya estaban peleando como en los viejos tiempos, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Terry ¿cómo te atreves a presentarte de nuevo en la vida de Candy? Que no te basto romperle el corazón una vez que ahora quieres volver a hacerlo maldito infeliz

-Mira Archie ese no es asunto tuyo, por lo menos a mi ella me amo una vez (le clavo una mirada llena de rencor)

-Maldito engreído te advertí que no la lastimarás no lo voy a permitir de nuevo si Albert no lo hace Candy me tiene a mí para defenderla, ella no volverá a sufrir por tu causa me entiendes

-Basta ya (dijo Albert) les ruego que se comporten Candy va a decidir qué es lo quiere lo único que vamos a hacer es darle la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿Archie hace cuanto que ella no sonríe de verdad? Está muy delgada y lo sé porque mis guardias la vigilan y me dicen que pasa más de 12 horas trabajando en el hospital o que tú crees que no me preocupa

-Pero Albert es mejor que ella este así que con este mequetrefe además siendo tan bella no creo que no haya nadie que se atreva a enamorarla tal vez alguien del hospital no lo sé, por favor piénsalo esto me parece una locura

-Mira Archie ya sabía que no ibas a estar de acuerdo así que si no quieres participar está bien, me parece justo que no nos ayudes pero me parece que además de que Terry tenga oportunidad de hablar con ella lo más importante es que nos volvamos a reunir y le recordemos que no está sola y nunca lo estará

-Archie, Albert tiene razón(dijo Annie), Candy necesita saber que sigue contando con nosotros como su familia y si Terry logra o no lo que pretende eso solo les incumbe a ellos de cualquier modo si no hacemos esto él encontrará el modo de acercarse ya vez yo te perseguí hasta que te conseguí(dijo la chica sonrojándose)

-Gracias Annie por tu apoyo créeme esta vez no la voy a dejar ir tan fácil y si me lo permite les juro a todos hacerla sumamente feliz(dijo Terry)

-Eso lo dudo (dijo Archie) sin embargo tienen razón es una buena idea hacer una fiesta en su honor

Así quedaron todos de acuerdo en no decirle nada a la chica y comenzaron los preparativos para una semana después, la fiesta sería de máscaras para que Terry tuviera oportunidad de bailar con ella sin que Candy lo supiera y cuando llegara el tiempo poder hablarle de una vez sobre sus sentimientos.

Sin imaginar nada de esto Candy pasaba los días ayudando en el hogar de Pony, contándoles a los chicos como era su vida en Chicago, enseñándoles como curar pequeños raspones que en aquellos chiquillos inquietos eran muy comunes, tomaba tiempo para subir la colina sola para ver el atardecer y sentir en su piel la hierba y el viento como una caricia, leía y subía al árbol donde dejaba fluir sus lágrimas libres para desalojar un poco el peso que la aquejaba aún en aquel lugar tan querido y maldecía la hora en que Terry decidió volver a llenar su cabeza con aquellos pensamientos tan tristes, el recuerdo de su despedida, su abandono y como se abrió aquella herida en su corazón a pesar de creer estar enamorada de Albert aunque sin esperanza, que era lo que le pasaba porque Terry seguía teniendo esa influencia sobre ella pero no podía volver atrás porque no resistiría perderlo de nuevo y ¿si ella ya no era esa que él amaba? Después de todo él era ahora a pesar de su juventud un actor consagrado que seguro tendría miles de mujeres a su alrededor, así que no, no y no, tenía que volver a su anterior estado y cerrar su corazón de una vez y para siempre no podría soportar otro descalabro amoroso y sabía que eso era cobarde pero después que la vida le arrebatara a todos los hombres que había amado no pensaba volver a arriesgarse, hacía un par de años llego un doctor muy guapo, atento, educado que tenía unos ojos verdes que podrían enamorar a cualquiera, alto, delgado pero musculoso al que todas las enfermeras querían enamorar pero él la eligió a ella que era precisamente la única que no quería nada con él, la invitó a salir, le mandaba flores y en algunas ocasiones la esperaba a la salida para llevarla a su casa, Candy aceptaba sus galanterías después de todo pensó que sería bueno darse una oportunidad pero este solo había sido un gran fracaso el joven no solo no pudo desterrar a Terry sino que hizo que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Albert aunque ella sabía no eran correspondidos después de todo cuando alguien quiere estar contigo consigue el modo, por lo que desde entonces dejó de recibir atenciones de cualquier caballero y cada vez que alguien trataba de acercarse ella les decía que no lo intentaran solo podría ofrecerles su amistad y los chicos tenían que conformarse solo con admirarla desde lejos.

Por fin llego el día de la fiesta Albert fue a buscarla y la invito a cabalgar y le prometió darle después una sorpresa, para su agrado Candy no se negó ya que no le gustaba mucho subirse a los caballos a pesar de que gracias a Terry ya no les tenía miedo pero incluso aquel era un doloroso recuerdo para la joven, estuvieron paseando por la propiedad Andley pasando por la puerta donde conoció a Archie, luego el lago donde cayó al agua con Stear y por último llegaron a los rosales de Anthony que para su sorpresa seguían llenos de flores como si la estuvieran esperando, se bajaron y estuvieron un rato platicando sentados en una banca cercana, Candy sentía que su corazón se le quería salir al estar de nuevo cerca de Albert pues el amor que había nacido en su corazón era muy fuerte y la unía para siempre a aquel hombre desde que era una niñita pequeña, una vez que ella le conto todo lo que le pasaba y la confusión en su alma por el breve regreso de Terry a su vida(eso creía ella), Albert la escucho con paciencia y cuando termino le pregunto porque era la confusión si ella lo seguía amando porque no había aceptado hablar con él, después de todo, todos merecemos equivocarnos, pedir perdón y conseguir una segunda oportunidad.

-Candy…Candy tu corazón no se equivoca y si tienes esa confusión y esa opresión en el pecho es porque sabes que debiste escucharlo al menos antes de ser tan tajante y no volver a verlo, ¿no será más bien que te domino el miedo?

-Pero Albert tu sabes bien como es con Terry no puedo arriesgarme a que me desgarre de nuevo el alma esta vez no lo resistiría

-Lo debiste al menos pensar ¿no crees? para él tampoco debe haber sido fácil contactarte después de tanto tiempo, si lo conozco un poco sé que le tomo mucho tiempo y sobre todo valor escribirte y tú te tomaste seis meses más para mandarlo al demonio al menos merecía que se lo dijeras de frente, pero bueno espero que la próxima vez seas más comprensiva

-¿La próxima vez? Eso no va a suceder después de mi carta nunca va a volver a buscarme estoy segura ahora solo tengo que recuperar mi fortaleza y estas vacaciones me servirán, pero ya no hablemos más del pasado no tiene sentido, me dijiste que tienes una sorpresa

-Así es Candy acompáñame al despacho

Una vez en el despacho y sentado junto a Candy, Albert le entregó un sobre, cuando la joven lo abrió sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se abrieron de par en par el documento que su protector le acababa de dar eran las escrituras de las tierras de Lakewood que incluían todos aquellos lugares que ella quería tanto por ser recuerdos de su infancia y parte de su historia.

-Pero Albert esto es demasiado yo… ¿que podría hacer con todo esto?

-Es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños niña, yo he sido tu tutor pero no un muy buen padre y aunque he procurado estar siempre a tu lado hay ocasiones en las que por falta de tiempo y debido a mis compromisos primero buscando mi camino en la vida y después como cabeza de la familia Andley no he podido estar cerca para consolarte o apoyarte cuando me necesitas por ejemplo cuando intentaron casarte con el imbécil de Neal, no quiero que eso se repita de nuevo y por eso tienes desde hoy libertad financiera pues dispones de dinero en el banco a tu nombre y la posesión de este lugar que te trae tantos recuerdos pues está lleno de las rosas de Anthony, los inventos de Stear y el apoyo incondicional de Archie ya que ellos fueron tus guardianes desde pequeña, además ya es hora que tengas algo tuyo como mi hija

-¡Pero yo vivo en Chicago y soy enfermera! No podría mantener esta casa tan enorme y casi nunca salgo de vacaciones

-Esa es precisamente la idea que cada vez que sientas que necesitas un respiro regreses aquí y renueves tus fuerzas y por el mantenimiento de la casa no te preocupes seguirá como hasta ahora bajo el cuidado de nuestra ama de llaves Dorothy, después de todo no esperaba que tú pudieras hacerlo sin ayuda, ya vez cuando vivimos juntos yo tenía que poner orden en tu departamento (dijo soltando un carcajada)

-¡Ay Albert eres imposible! Dijiste que era parte de mi regalo que más podrías darme, si ya me has dado demasiado

-Bueno Candy esa será una sorpresa que tendrás que esperar hasta la noche por lo pronto deberías ir a descansar un rato a tu habitación pídele a Dorothy que te indique cual es y cuando llegue la hora ella misma te llamará

Albert se quedó en el despacho y llamó a Terry para ir a verlo al hotel y ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que sucedería por la noche ya que este sería un momento decisivo para ambos (Terrence y Candy), una vez ahí el rubio le comento a su amigo del regalo que acababa de hacerle a Candy y que esperaba ambos pudieran disfrutar de vez en cuando, era por así decirlo un regalo tanto de cumpleaños como de bodas porque si el joven actor ponía su empeño en reconquistar a Candy estaba seguro que pronto estarían viviendo en Nueva York esos eran los deseos de Albert no sin antes advertirle que si volvía a herirla en lo más mínimo esta vez no se quedaría tan tranquilo; por otro lado lo que la chica esperaba era una cosa totalmente diferente, por todo lo vivido esa tarde Candy creyó que aquello estaba encaminado a que ella se quedara en Lakewood más tiempo pues Albert visitaba la propiedad muy a menudo y después de todo ese era el lugar donde se conocieron, se quedó dormida pensando que por la noche Albert por fin le pediría casarse con él y con esa expectativa en la cabeza quedo exhausta pensando qué debería hacer pues si bien amaba a su tutor también podía sentir su corazón dividido por el amor que le tenía a Terry y sabía bien que era la única en decidir si Albert merecía solo la mitad de su amor ya que su corazón nunca estaría completo como cuando amó a Terrence una parte estaba muerta para siempre, pero la vida le tenía reservada una difícil decisión en el baile en su honor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El baile

La noche llegó por fin, el salón de la casa estaba adornado con muchas flores a un lado de uno de los enormes ventanales había una gran mesa llena de comida, pastelitos adornados con rosas, canapés, los más finos vinos, cubiertos y charolas de plata, copas de champagne y todo lo que el lujo podría comprar; los invitados iban llegando poco a poco principalmente socios de Albert a los que la chica no conocía pero si algo sabía bien era que esas reuniones eran más que nada un pretexto para estrechar lazos y hacer negocios, Candy se sentía al mismo tiempo alegre y preocupada pues no sabía porque pensaba que esa era la noche que Albert le pediría matrimonio, Dorothy le había traído en la tarde mientras ella descansaba una caja con un vestido azul turquesa adentro que era como un sueño, era de seda con una falda llena de volantes que remataban con pequeñísimas flores bordadas alrededor tenia además un drapeado en la parte posterior que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y al frente un escote discreto que resaltaba las curvas de su pecho, las mangas en forma de campana aunque dejaban al descubierto los hombros que eran el pretexto ideal para lucir una gargantilla de diamantes y zafiros con unos aretes a juego que también venían con el vestido pero Candy sintió un poco de pena pues nunca se ponía un vestido tan descubierto así que completo el atuendo con un sencillo recogido de sus rizos en la parte posterior que caían en cascada por su espalda y al mirarse al espejo por primera vez se dio cuenta que tenía una linda figura que nunca antes noto pues casi siempre usaba su uniforme de enfermera y al pensar como la vería su amado amigo se sonrojo y pensó que si el vestido no hubiera sido un regalo de Annie que siempre estaba enterada de la moda para la ocasión lo dejaría de lado pero además no tenía nada que ponerse para una ocasión como aquella ya que a pesar de ser hija de los Andley asistía muy poco a las reuniones de sus parientes además a la tía Elroy no le gustaba encontrarse con ella y podía usar eso de pretexto pero esta vez era diferente ya que la fiesta era en su honor y la odiosa tía no estaría presente.

Por fin bajo la rubia al salón con la cara cubierta por una máscara tipo veneciana de plumas de pavo real en tonos azules y verdes que le cubría solo la mitad de la cara y dejaba ver perfectamente esas dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos además de su hermosa boca sólo retocada con un brillo que resaltaba los rosados labios, saludo a sus amigos Annie y Archie quien de inmediato le pidió le concediera el primer baile lo que le pareció extraño, pero como no vio impedimento acepto de buena gana, mientras se preguntaba dónde estaría Albert lo que pudo ver fueron un par de ojos azul verdoso que desde que entró en el salón no se habían apartado de ella ni un momento sólo que no reconoció al dueño de aquellos ojos pues este tenía una barba que lo hacía verse mayor y ella no conocía a un hombre como aquel así que pensó que era algún socio de Albert pero estaba equivocada aquel hombre no era otro que Terry disfrazado para que ella no lo reconociera hasta que llegara el momento de acercarse y platicar con ella mientras pensaba que esa mujer que estaba ahora en medio del salón bailando con Archie era la misma que robaba sus pensamientos desde adolescente solo que ahora era una criatura mil veces más seductora y que si él no se apresuraba cualquiera podría arrebatársela y no estaba nada equivocado.

-Estás muy linda esta noche querida Candy (le dijo Archie distrayéndola de aquel hombre que se preguntaba porque insistía en verla)

-Gracias Archie también tú y Annie parecen salidos de un cuento, no te enojes no es que me incomode o algo pero ¿porque quisiste bailar primero conmigo y no con tu prometida? ¿Pasa algo?

-Ah te diste cuenta… pues la verdad es que sí prima como sabes soy el único de tus guardianes oficiales que quedan por eso siento como mi obligación darte un consejo que quizá te sirva esta noche

-Me asustas que pasa primo porque el misterio

-No te asustes es solo que quiero que tomes la mejor decisión, hoy quizá las cosas cambien para ti después de ciertas declaraciones que alguien que quieres va a hacerte yo solo te pido que escuches a tu corazón casi siempre tiene la razón pero también hagas un balance de lo mucho que puede esa persona lastimarte si se equivoca

-Archie ¿de qué me hablas? no entiendo

-No te preocupes en algún momento de esta noche lo entenderás sólo prométeme que antes de tomar una decisión pensarás en lo que acabo de decirte

-Está bien no entiendo pero te prometo que lo pensaré (Candy creyó que Archie hablaba de Albert aunque no entendía porque podría lastimarla)

Terminó la música y fueron a sentarse con Albert, Annie y el señor de la barba de aquellos ojos azules que Candy no sabía porque pero le recordaban los ojos de alguien más aunque en ese momento no recordaba a quien, se lo presentaron como el señor Grant y platicaron todos muy animados mientras algunos otros invitados se acercaban a la hermosa rubia para felicitarla o para pedirle que bailara con ellos, Terry se ponía muy celoso cada vez que alguien se le acercaba pero le tranquilizaba al ver que la rubia los mantenía a la mayor distancia posible o los rechazaba pretextando estar cansada y por fin se decidió a sacar a la chica a bailar una vez que comenzó a sonar la melodía que una vez bailaron en Escocia, al principio la chica no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea pues esa pieza le traía amargos recuerdos pero sus parientes insistieron tanto que no le quedó más remedio.

Una vez en el centro del salón Candy se sintió como hacía mucho no lo hacía protegida en los brazos de aquel desconocido, olió un aroma a lavanda que le era familiar solo que este hombre era más fuerte y más alto de lo que era Terry cuando bailó con ella al menos así lo recordaba; el caballero que ahora la tomaba por la cintura la hacía sentirse pequeña y como si hubiera llegado a casa después de una larga caminata sin rumbo cuando la tomo en sus brazos para que bailaran, pero ese pensamiento la hizo sentir que estaba loca porque aquel personaje que acababa de conocer le resultaba tan extrañamente cautivador como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo atrás lo que le hizo dar un pequeño suspiro en señal del alivio que tenía su alma.

Terrence estaba disfrutando la vista que le ofrecía la figura de la joven mientras bailaban y la fue pegando cada vez más a su cuerpo sintiendo su calor y como este curaba de repente todas sus heridas, ahora más que nunca estaba convencido, la muchacha era su destino y nunca quería soltarla, pensaba que pasaría con gusto el resto de sus días así pegado a su cintura y la amaría por el resto de su vida así que más le valía hacerla volver a sus brazos o de lo contrario viviría solo para siempre sin que el frío de su alma se terminara, no estaba seguro como haría para convencerla pero estaba dispuesto a suplicar si era necesario después de todo ella era todo lo que él necesitaba en el mundo para ser feliz, pasaron así tres piezas lentas como en un sueño sin que ninguno de los dos notara que no había espacio entre ellos, los amigos de Candy si lo notaron sobre todo Annie que les comento a Albert y Archie como parecía que los demás hubieran desaparecido del salón y solo quedaran Candy y Terry ahí uno en brazos del otro sin la menor duda de que sus corazones se comunicaban mejor de lo que lo hacían ellos con palabras.

Después de tres bailes Candy se sintió cansada y le dijo a su acompañante que se sentaran pues estaba exhausta, Terrence acepto no de muy buena gana pues eso lo saco de la tranquilidad que encontraba teniendo a la chica entre sus brazos pero comprendió que sólo estaba tomando pretextos para no hacer lo que debía así que la siguió hasta la mesa, la cena se desarrolló de modo tranquilo mientras un lenguaje mudo entre ellos estaba presente y ya que el joven estaba sentado justo junto a la muchacha de vez en cuando propiciaba algún roce que le daba choques eléctricos a través de todo el cuerpo, una vez terminada la cena Candy se disculpó y salió del salón sintiendo en cada paso que le faltaba el aire aunque no entendía porque aquel hombre a su lado le causaba aquellas sensaciones olvidadas mucho tiempo atrás, tomo una de las puertas y termino caminando por el sendero de las rosas de Anthony se tiró en una de las bancas y aspiro aquél olor que le era tan familiar y la calmaba por momentos, entonces notó que unos pasos la habían seguido, era el Sr. Grant parado junto a ella.

-Te ves mucho más hermosa a la luz de la Luna (dijo Terrence esta vez sin fingir la voz)

Candy entendió entonces porque se sentía así en presencia de aquel hombre era Terry y su alma se lo había dicho desde el minuto en que entro en el salón, se levantó de la banca de un brinco en cuanto oyó aquella voz y volteo a verlo aún sin poder creerlo, se encontró de frente a Terry que ya se había quitado la barba y lucía mucho más atractivo de lo que ella recordaba, le tomo un momento casi eterno poder decir palabra.

-¿Terry que haces aquí? Pensé que mi carta había sido muy clara lo que menos quería era volver a verte

-Candy aunque me gustaría mucho complacerte me es imposible ya que una vez que me di cuenta que mi amor por ti sigue intacto y más aún después de bailar esta noche contigo me doy cuenta que me embrujaste y no quiero ni puedo resistirme a tu encantamiento

-Pero que cosas dices Terry (dijo la chica tratando de sonar convincente pero su voz se quebró pues comenzaron a liberarse lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos)

Terrence trato de abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó cruzando sus brazos alrededor de ella, y se volteó como pensando huir, así que el joven la tomo del brazo y la obligo a sentarse en la banca de nuevo una vez que Candy se calmó él se decidió a hablar sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella así que decidió hablar aunque la chica no lo mirara.

-Candy sé que no tengo derecho de estar de nuevo diciéndote que te amo pero es verdad te amo y siempre lo he hecho ni por un momento he podido dejar de sentir esto por ti, es verdad que por obligación elegí quedarme con Gusana (dijo tratando de aligerar el pesar que sentía en el pecho) como tú le llamaste y sí que me sorprendiste, pero esto no significo dejar de amarte todo lo contrario lo sigo haciendo con cada latido de mi corazón, con cada respiración, con cada parte de mi cuerpo y alma. Si no te busque antes es porque me pesaba demasiado esta carga de haberte hecho daño, pero mi amor me di cuenta que debía intentarlo al menos porque nuestro amor vale la pena y cualquier sacrificio es pequeño junto a la dicha que sería poder tenerte conmigo de nuevo, por favor mírame y dime algo

La joven tardo algunos minutos en voltear a ver a Terry a la cara y entonces la atraparon aquellos ojos azules que ella nunca olvido, podía sentir aquella mirada suplicante y conociendo al muchacho tan bien sabía que aquella charla no iba a ser nada fácil para ninguno de los dos lo que no entendía era porque ahora cuando estaba decidida a hacer un último intento de olvidar y darse una oportunidad con Albert, Terry parecía más convencido que antes de hacerla volver, talvez la soledad de no tener a Susana(ella creía que Terrence amó a Susana), talvez el recuerdo del amor que se tuvieron o quizá la confusión de saber que ella seguía sola y disponible pues no tenía ninguna propuesta de matrimonio, prometido o algo que le hubiera impedido al joven actor regresar a buscarla aquella noche, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que es difícil deshacerse de los recuerdos Terry sobre todo cuando se pasa por una pérdida como la que tú viviste de tu amada esposa lo sé bien porque como sabes yo también he sufrido pérdidas de personas importantes en mi vida ese dolor nos hace aferrarnos al pasado y a veces buscamos ahí el alivio a nuestro dolor, pero esa no es la solución créeme, lo único que nos queda en momentos así es seguir adelante y enfrentarnos con valor a nuestro destino, porque el pasado es humo y como tal no podemos detenerlo entre nuestras manos, yo también guardo sentimientos por ti y bueno si ya los puse en una carta que más da decírtelo de frente, es verdad eso nunca cambiara ni aunque ame a otra persona, pero regresar a lo vivido no es posible y sólo nos queda construir hacia adelante

-Pero Candy…

-Por favor déjame continuar…en que estaba…a sí. Terry no sabes lo que significó para mi dejarte en brazos de ella me desgarre por dentro y en alguna parte de mi espere que te arrepintieras y volvieras diciendo que todo era un mal entendido o que por algún milagro Susana volviera a ser una mujer completa y poder luchar por nuestro amor porque créeme si ella hubiera sido una mujer completa no le hubiera dejado el camino libre pero como dicen por ahí Dios no cumple antojos y tuve que ver mi realidad, Albert me ayudó a entender que debía dejar de lamentarme y seguir adelante con la vida que elegí y es ayudando a los demás donde pude encontrar alivio, así que ahora te digo lo mismo debes encontrar algo que te alivie el dolor pero no es conmigo donde encontrarás paz, debes ser fuerte y enfrentarte a esta nueva etapa de tu vida y quizá en algún momento encuentres de nuevo alguien que te ame y ames como lo he hecho yo aunque me llevo tiempo darme cuenta creo que estoy lista para dar ese paso de nuevo

Una nube negra se apoderó de la cabeza del joven actor mientras las palabras de Candy entraban por sus oídos inundándolo de dolor, cómo era posible que ella no se diera cuenta del lazo que los unía, cómo pensaba ser feliz con alguien más si él tenía amor para cubrirla con él por el resto de sus vidas, sería verdad que habían cambiado tanto que ya no podía existir nada entre ellos o solo era el despecho lo que hablaba por la joven, aunque algo dentro de él le decía "que esperabas alcornoque que ella te esperaría eternamente, si es tan hermosa, dulce y mucho más mujer de lo que recuerdas".

-Tienes razón mi amor no debí buscarte por querer olvidar mi vida al lado de Susana, pero quiero que me escuches con mucha atención porque quizá nunca vuelva a repetir lo que voy a decirte (le dijo levantándole la cabeza para que lo viera directo a los ojos), nunca pude sentir nada ni siquiera parecido por aquella a la que todos llamaban mi esposa como lo que desde que te vi entre la neblina de aquel barco sentí por ti, tu cabello, tu aroma, tu figura incluso tus pecas son todo lo que ha llenado mi vida desde entonces, si bien lo que viví con ella fue pacífico porque me hice a la idea de que ese era el destino que la vida tenía para mí y con las largas jornadas en el teatro en realidad no tuve que estar a su lado durante mucho tiempo, pero en ti pensé cada minuto del día al despertarme, al desayunar, al ir al teatro, al dedicarte mi trabajo, siempre te he llevado tatuada a mi piel y me ha dolido el cuerpo por no poder abrazarte o contarte mis planes y más caros anhelos, sabía que si yo permanecía casado con ella nunca podría acercarme a ti y eso me tenía muerto en vida y el último clavo a mi ataúd sería precisamente el que tú estés con alguien más, pero lo único que te pido con el corazón en la mano es que me des una última oportunidad de reconquistarte, de ganarme tu amor de nuevo de demostrarte que esta vez las cosas pueden y serán diferentes si me concedes ese honor te juro que nunca volveré a fallarte Candy

-Calla Terry no puedes prometerme nada igual que antes la vida nos coloca en una encrucijada y yo tomé mi decisión voy a luchar por mi felicidad y aunque sé que tus palabras provienen de lo más profundo de tu alma no puedo hacer nada porque mis sentimientos cambiaron y sé que son correspondidos, ya elegí a alguien más para pasar mi vida y él nunca me haría daño aún si tú lo hiciste sin querer

Al escuchar aquello el muchacho hizo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la calma pero no pudo pues en su interior se dio cuenta que una vez más la felicidad se le escapaba y no iba a admitirlo pues era consciente que no iba a ser fácil recuperar a Candy y si tenía que luchar con algún rival con gusto lo haría después de todo la felicidad es el premio de aquellos que luchan por obtenerla, esto pensaba el joven cuando notó que ella se levantó de la banca y le dio la mano en señal de despedida.

-Adiós Terry deseo que encuentres tu camino y esta vez logres ser feliz

El joven se puso de pie en ese momento y la tomo por la cintura para besarla si aquella era de verdad la despedida al menos dejaría el recuerdo de sus labios en la boca de la chica para que nunca lo olvidara, como si lo poseyera de repente una necesidad imperiosa de reclamar su derecho a tenerla, el beso fue muy apasionado ya que después de desearla durante tanto tiempo se engolosino con los encantos de la joven y loco de rabia por no poder llevársela en ese mismo momento con él no fue un beso nada casto todo lo contrario vertió en ella todo su deseo y reclamo con ese beso su cuerpo y alma hasta que la chica pudo deshacer el abrazo y le dio una cachetada que le dolió más en el corazón que en la mejilla porque significaba un rechazo franco hacía sus sentimientos, Candy corrió con todas sus fuerzas antes de que él reaccionara hacia uno de los carros pidiéndole al chofer que la llevara de regreso al hogar de Pony.

Unos ojos azules como el cielo vieron la escena del beso y Albert se sintió agradecido de que Candy rechazará a su joven amigo pues él también quería a esa mujer con todas las fuerzas del corazón y entendía el dolor que su rechazo debía significar en aquel momento, sin embargo él no podía hacer nada hasta saber cuáles eran los sentimientos de su protegida por el actor ahora que parecía estar todo claro entre ellos por fin iba a acercarse como algo más que su amigo y así comenzó este triángulo amoroso del cual solo dos personas saldrían victoriosas, solo que Albert pensaba tener una mejor oportunidad que el dueño de aquella cachetada, entonces sonrió pensando que ese golpe le debía doler como el demonio a Terry.

Mientras tanto Terrence se quedó en silencio sentado en la banca sintiendo como el frío regresaba a congelar su corazón pero después de sentir el fuego en los labios de Candy pues ella en algún momento de aquel contacto correspondió la caricia abriendo los labios ahora como nunca estaba dispuesto a pelear y derrotar a quien sea que estuviera tratando de arrancarle la única persona que podía hacerlo feliz decidió alejarse por un par de días para dejar que las cosas se calmaran después de todo mientras ella no estuviera casada nada le impediría recuperarla, entonces pensó quien sería ese otro hombre del que ahora no tenía un rostro o un nombre, no importa pensó" él no me la quitará", sin saber que se trataba de uno de sus más estimados amigos.

Al día siguiente Candy despertó más confundida que antes pues lo que se imaginaba era cierto Terry seguía metido en su corazón sin que nadie lo sacara de ahí pero el miedo era tanto que se repetía que no era bueno estar con él y si volvían a fracasar como sobreviviría de nuevo así que tendría que tomar el destino en sus manos sin que este le jugara otra mala pasada le iba a decir a Albert lo que sentía por él y de ahí en adelante las cartas estarían sobre la mesa sólo era cuestión de tiempo y ver si su amado protector podría darle la paz y estabilidad que tanto ansiaba en su vida si bien el beso de Terry despertó a la mujer que llevaba dormida también despertó en ella el deseo de sentirse segura y eso sólo pasaría al lado de Albert.

Albert llegó al hogar de Pony mientras Candy estaba arreglándose y le mandó a decir que necesitaba hablar con ella así que la esperaría en el despacho, el joven millonario daba vueltas por el cuarto como si estuviera enjaulado, pensando si lo que iba a revelarle a su protegida sería una buena idea después de todo ellos eran grandes amigos y lo que menos necesitaba era perder a su mejor amiga la única que lo entendía lo suficiente para contarle como su vida no era del todo satisfactoria pues siempre le faltaba algo, un rayo de felicidad en esos largos días haciendo negocios, siempre pensaba que si Candy estuviera en casa a su regreso todo sería mejor y más llevadero ya lo había experimentado en el pasado cuando vivieron en el mismo departamento cuando perdió la memoria.

La muchacha bajo por fin al despacho sintiendo como en el pecho se agolpaban los sentimientos que había ocultado por tanto tiempo, si bien nunca tendría la pasión que con Terry, si un amor tierno y alentador que le haría compañía para siempre, le tomo unos minutos decidirse a tocar la puerta y cuando lo hizo una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Albert.

-Hola Albert siento mucho haberme ido de la fiesta sin despedirme que pensarás de mí que sigo siendo la misma chiquilla sin modales

-Bueno por eso no te preocupes que ya sabes que a nuestra familia la tachan de excéntrica así que eso no tiene importancia yo les dije a los invitados que te encontrabas indispuesta y no hubo mayor problema por fortuna la tía Elroy no se encontraba ahí, pero dime que fue lo que sucedió pequeña (aunque Albert sabía la respuesta quería confirmar lo que vio la noche anterior)

-Hay Albert por donde comenzar (dijo la chica suspirando y dirigiéndose a un ventanal desde donde se veía el gran árbol), estoy muy molesta contigo, Archie y Annie por traer a Terry de nuevo a mi vida, seguramente él los convenció para que lo ayudaran pero por desgracia las cosas entre nosotros no tienen remedio

-Pero porque dices eso, ¿acaso ya no lo amas?

-Bueno no es que lo odie yo no puedo sentir eso por nadie pero la verdad es que decidí hace tiempo enterrar el pasado y él es el pasado no puedo volver atrás las memorias son demasiado dolorosas y ya no tienen remedio, además Terry decidió vivir sin mí ¿no? Yo solo tuve que aceptar su decisión

-Entonces… ¿no hay vuelta atrás, estás segura?

-Así es, decidí mirar al futuro y vivir como me he propuesto ayudando a los demás y haciendo lo que pueda por ser lo más feliz posible cada día, ya vez incluso Stear me dijo que fuera feliz antes de partir a la guerra y si él estuviera aquí seguramente me echaría en cara el no haberlo logrado así que seguiré luchando por ser feliz y espero que tú me ayudes como siempre

-Cuenta con ello Candy, por eso estoy aquí quiero proponerte que me acompañes en un viaje a Florida tengo algunos negocios que quiero revisar y mientras tú podrás tomar un poco de sol que buena falta te hace ya casi estas tan blanca como las sábanas del hospital (dijo soltando una carcajada) además puede que algunos días te acompañe ya que a mí también me hace falta un poco de descanso después de todo Archie ya puede encargarse de los negocios y es hora de que me ayude un poco más, él sí que nació para esa vida es un gran negociante y además lo disfruta

La muchacha se puso como betabel ante el comentario pensando que tendría que ir a la playa con Albert y tendría que usar un traje de baño y aunque le parecía lindo viajar con su amigo no sabía cuáles eran los planes reales de Albert tal vez todo se lo había imaginado y él sólo la seguía viendo como su hermana pequeña o peor aún como su ¡hija! pero acepto después de todo no le caerían mal unos días de sol y así podría pasar más tiempo con él y saber qué es lo que sentían en realidad uno por el otro.

A la mañana siguiente partieron muy temprano a la estación para tener un viaje lleno de confesiones y decisiones que ya no podían ser aplazadas, una vez en el tren Albert y Candy disfrutaban como siempre de contarse lo que tenían planeado para el futuro, recordaron como se conocieron hacía ya tantos años en la colina de Pony y entonces Candy recordó que este hombre que viajaba con ella era en realidad su primer amor "el príncipe de la colina".

-Oye Albert ¿recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez?, desde entonces supe que era estar enamorada porque tú eres mi príncipe (dijo la muchacha sonrojándose)

-Candy (dijo Albert tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas), que cosas dices pequeña…aunque sabes ya que lo mencionas yo quiero preguntarte algo…que es lo que sientes por mi Candy

-Aaalbert bueno yo te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amigo (cobarde pensó la chica)

-Y por Terry

-Él fue una parte importante de mi vida pero es el pasado por eso me extraño mucho que lo hubieras invitado a mi cumpleaños

-Bueno yo necesitaba saber que era lo que sentías por él, después de todo yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y ya que no hay oportunidad de reconciliación entre ustedes, yo necesito pedirte que intentemos ser más que amigos después de todo tenemos una maravillosa amistad y eres la persona que mejor me entiende y ya puedo decirte que estoy enamorado de ti pequeña

-Yo…yo creo que es hora de ser feliz y que mejor que a tu lado Albert aunque no creo que la tía Elroy éste de acuerdo

-Bueno creo que eso no importa recuerda que nosotros siempre hacemos nuestra voluntad, tu escapándote del colegio y yo yéndome a África a cuidar animales y ayudar a las personas así que no te preocupes por ella hace mucho que deje de oír sus necedades y por favor llámame solo Bert, así me llamaba la persona que más he amado mi hermana Rosemary la madre de Anthony

-Está bien solo Bert (dijo la chica sonriendo)

Los jóvenes se abrazaron y sintieron como sus corazones latían aceleradamente mientras el tren continuaba avanzando, mientras Candy le decía adiós a Terry en silencio y pidiendo que él encontrara la felicidad que le fue negada, pensando que algún día amaría a este hombre que la sostenía en brazos y junto al cuál se sentía protegida y feliz.

Mientras tanto un joven de ojos azules penetrantes y presencia gallarda se presentaba ante la puerta del hogar de Pony, gritando el nombre de Candy, sólo que su encuentro no se produciría en ese momento, a su encuentro salió la hermana María y le pidió pasara el despacho que tenían mucho de qué hablar, Terrence la siguió aunque de mala gana.

-Terry siento mucho que esta vez ella tampoco este aquí, recuerdo la primera vez que te vimos cuando recién llegaste de Inglaterra y dijiste que venías a ver dónde había crecido "tu pecosa" aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-No me la niegue hermana María tengo que verla y hablarle

-De verdad ella se fue esta mañana, dijo que ya no podía estar aquí más tiempo

-Por favor dígame regreso a Chicago acaso (dijo levantándose de la silla)

-Siéntate por favor, y tomate este té que necesitas calmarte o te dará algo muchacho

-Es que usted no entiende, necesito recuperarla y ya perdí demasiado tiempo

-Lamento que las cosas no les salieran como querían pero todos tenemos un destino y parece que sus tiempos nunca coinciden ¿no?

-Así es hermana parece que alguien o algo siempre se interpone, primero Archie, luego Eliza, después Susana e incluso yo mismo

-Pues eso debería darte en que pensar ¿no crees? No será que ustedes no deben estar juntos

-Pero yo la amo y sé bien que ella a mí aunque lo niegue

-Talvez pero hay amores que no pueden ser

-Hermana (dijo Terry exasperándose) antes no luche por ella y he sufrido por mi estupidez pero esta vez hare lo que sea por ella

-Bueno si eso quieres no seré yo quien te lo impida solo pienso que debes darle algo de tiempo para que aclare sus sentimientos

-Usted ¿sabe de quién cree estar enamorada?

-Ciertamente ella nos lo conto a la señorita Pony y a mí y aunque nos parece una locura creemos que ella sola debe darse cuenta

-Por favor dígame dónde está y yo la sacare de ese error

-Se fue a Florida con…Albert

-Con Albert

Terry entendió por primera vez lo que la voz de la mujer le decía de su rival esta vez no era un fantasma como Anthony era alguien muy real a quien consideraba un muy buen amigo, tiró la taza con el té que sostenía entre sus manos porque aquella era una revelación demasiado dura como podría competir con aquel que consideraba un mejor hombre que él, esta vez su lucha estaba perdida antes de comenzar porque sin duda Albert sería una mejor opción para ella ya que siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesito, comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos y se levantó sin decir palabra tomando la decisión de dejar a Candy ser feliz aunque eso le volvió a romper el corazón como cuando la dejo ir en Nueva York.

Salió en silencio de la casa y al llegar a su auto le dijo al chofer que lo llevara de regreso a su casa, esto le provoco un estremecimiento al pensar que nunca se llenaría ese vacío de su corazón y que la soledad sería su única compañera pues aquel hogar que la chica compartiría con él junto a sus hijos que ya se imaginaba desde que compro la mansión nunca se verían en sus anhelos cumplidos, después de todo él trato de olvidarla y lo único que consiguió fue aferrarse a su recuerdo cada día más "Candy te llevo en mi alma y nunca podre tenerte debe ser una maldición", aunque quizá me lo merezco y como dice la hermana María hay amores que no pueden ser.

Así salió de nuevo de la vida de Candy reprochándose el no haberla raptado del colegio antes de que Susana se metiera en su camino, si ella hubiera estado con él podrían haberle ganado al destino y desde entonces estarían juntos como él siempre quiso, pero esta vez ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer porque si Candy lograba ser feliz con Albert aunque un pedazo de su corazón siempre le perteneciera ya no habría espacio para él así que entendía muy bien las palabras de la carta de Candy "el amor que nos tuvimos ya no es más que el recuerdo que nos llama desde algún rincón del pasado donde la memoria se pierde y pensamos que hubiera pasado si…"

Candy se quedó dormida durante el trayecto mientras Albert la observaba pensando que aquella hermosa chica sería su compañera para siempre, lamentaba de verdad que las cosas no le salieran bien a Terry pues sentía mucho cariño por su amigo pero si ella lo hubiera aceptado él jamás habría revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos y sabía bien que debería ser cauteloso para no asustar a la joven pues ya había sufrido demasiado con el amor pero se prometió que junto a él encontraría el amor y la paz que tanto le faltaba, ella nunca ocultó lo que sentía así que Albert era el único que conocía a la perfección el corazón de la chica y si bien ella no lo amaba aprendería a hacerlo con el tiempo el cariño que le tenía era suficiente por el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La playa

Después de un largo viaje por fin Albert y Candy se encontraban en Florida tenían 1 semana apenas pero ya se sentían renovados con el calor del sol tomaban largas caminatas por la playa después que él regresaba de sus actividades en la oficina para beneplácito de la joven Bert como ahora le decía lucía más relajado y debido a que casi nadie los conocía en aquel lugar podían fácilmente pasar por una pareja de recién casados sin llamar la atención ni necesitar chaperona, lo que en realidad era innecesario a estas alturas ambos eran adultos, el joven consiguió una casa muy linda con amplios jardines, cercana a la playa rodeada de balcones desde donde podían verse los atardeceres y el cielo azul que parecía juntarse con el mar, en la terraza que daba justo a la bahía solían sentarse por las tardes a tomar algo después de regresar de caminar por la playa platicaban de sus planes al regresar a Chicago y lo que les sucedía en el día, la joven se hacía cargo de la casa y esperaba impaciente la llegada de Albert aunque tenía algunos sirvientes le parecía que siendo una futura señora debía de aprender cómo manejar un hogar así que estaba involucrada con todo lo relacionado a la comida, la limpieza y las compras para la casa.

-Bert es muy lindo este lugar, aunque siempre he vivido en lugares fríos pienso que me gustaría quedarme aquí (lejos de todos los recuerdos pensó)

-De hecho Candy estaba pensando lo mismo, ¿te gusta la casa donde estamos?

-Si es muy linda con ese corredor que permite ver la puesta del sol por la tarde

-Bueno esta mañana acabo de comprarla porque creo que sería buena idea venir a vivir aquí en algún momento en cuanto Archie este más involucrado con los negocios, siente cabeza casándose con Annie lo que no debe tardar mucho después de todo han estado mucho tiempo juntos ¿no? Y en cuanto le haya transmitido los conocimientos necesarios para hacer tratos exitosos entonces tu y yo podremos regresar aquí, después de todo este es un mejor lugar para hacer una familia ¿no crees?

Candy se sonrojo pero asintió con la cabeza mientras se dio cuenta que aquella salida juntos solo era el comienzo de algo mayor en sus vidas, no tenía miedo de continuar al lado del rubio y estaba segura que era una buena decisión pero se preguntaba porque entonces en ese momento pensó en como hubiera sido vivir con Terry, pensó "estás loca no puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo tienes que sacarlo de tu cabeza".

-¿Candy? ¿Me escuchas? (la llamó el muchacho que ya había notado su ausencia)

-¿Qué me decías? Lo siento me distraje pensando en lo de vivir aquí creo que me gustará

Entonces se abrazaron y por primera vez Albert le dio un beso apenas insinuado en los labios que a Candy le pareció un tanto tímido porque cuando la había besado Terry sus labios reclamaban a la joven con ímpetu de poseerla así que le pareció bien que Bert fuera más cariñoso y menos arrebatado, sí definitivamente él le traía paz en todos los sentidos incluso la traería a vivir a un lugar mucho más relajado donde olvidar todo el dolor y comenzar de nuevo.

Por la noche salieron a cenar y después a un teatro que acababa de abrirse en Miami donde se presentaba un espectáculo de ballet que era patrocinado por una fundación caritativa de los Andley llamada "Fundación Alistair Cornwell Andley" en honor al fallecido Stear que era dirigida con éxito por Annie ya que Candy no quiso el cargo pretextando que ella ya tenía un trabajo aunque en realidad lo que no quería era tener que encontrarse con Terry pues su amiga tenía que viajar a menudo a Nueva York porque allá estaban los mejores espectáculos y los mejores patrocinadores para recaudar fondos para el hogar de Pony y algunas otras cosas como los indigentes en Chicago , en aquel lugar al salir se encontraron algunos banqueros y hombres de negocios con los que Albert tenía contacto y les presentó a Candy como su prometida, todos felicitaron a los jóvenes y les tomaron algunas fotos para los periódicos locales, así se daría la noticia que correría como reguero de pólvora porque si bien en aquella ciudad no eran muy conocidos entre aquellos reporteros se encontraba un periodista de Chicago que conocía a la perfección a la familia Andley y pronto le llevaría la noticia a la tía Elroy.

Una vez que terminó la semana Albert llevó a Candy de paseo por la costa de Florida en un pequeño yate para que conociera mejor el lugar antes de decidir vivir ahí aunque ella ya había aceptado él no quería que la joven se decidiera precipitadamente por querer alejarse de los recuerdos, comieron en el yate mientras paseaban por el mar y un violinista les amenizaba la velada, bailaron a la luz de la Luna y ella se sentía realmente bien en compañía del joven que la hacía sentirse amada y protegida.

Terry llevaba varios días de haber regresado de su fallido viaje y comenzó a ir a los ensayos en el teatro pues se aproximaba una nueva temporada, estaba de muy mal humor y explotaba casi por cualquier cosa, nunca había sido un hombre apacible pero desde que regresó estaba peor que nunca y todos comenzaron a quejarse de sus desplantes por lo que Robert tuvo que llamarlo a su despacho.

-Terry que demonios te pasa si continuamos de este modo nunca saldrá a tiempo la temporada

-Hay Robert de que me hablas, todos parecen estar distraídos y no conocer su trabajo

-Vamos muchacho quizá a los demás los engañes con ese cuento de la perfección que siempre quieres lograr pero a mí no, sé muy bien el motivo y pensé que se te pasaría en unos días pero de continuar así toda la compañía va a renunciar

-Tienes razón esto no tiene nada que ver con la obra esto es por ella me estoy muriendo porque esta vez no podré recuperarla nunca todo está perdido

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno ella ama a otro y yo no puedo competir si se tratara de cualquier otro hombre te juro que lucharía por reconquistarla sin importar nada pero te juro que estas cosas solo me pasan a mí

-A ver no entiendo nada cuéntame lo que paso

-Bueno Candy decidió quedarse con Albert que siempre ha sido uno de los pocos amigos que tengo ¿tienes tiempo?

-Claro Terry quizá pueda ayudarte a ver algo que tú no, lo que me interesa es que tomes una buena decisión antes de que acabes con nuestra compañía y contigo mismo

Robert escuchó pacientemente a su socio y amigo dándose cuenta de porque Terrence creía que aquel rival era un mejor hombre para Candy incluso le dio la razón pues Albert siempre estuvo al lado de ella cuando paso sus peores momentos, como cuando Anthony murió él fue quien la consoló le dio la oportunidad de olvidarse del dolor mandándola a Inglaterra donde estuvo al pendiente de la muchacha siempre como su guardián y amigo, además cuando se quedó sola sin Terry le ayudó a superarlo y aún más le dio siempre la oportunidad de ser libre aun siendo hija de los Andley nunca la obligo a seguir las reglas de su estirada familia hasta le ayudó a liberarse para siempre de ellos dándole Lakewood como regalo para que ningún otro hombre quisiera obligarla a casarse como intentó Neil, una vez terminada la exposición de porqué Terry no tenía oportunidad, Robert se quedó pensativo porque viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente también lo que parecía haber mandado a la chica a los brazos de su protector no parecía amor sino más bien precisamente que buscaba sentirse protegida al lado de aquel hombre y huir de la locura del amor que siempre le tuvo a Terry.

-Amigo si una vez más quieres quedarte de brazos cruzados está bien, pero como yo lo veo el corazón quiere lo que quiere y la historia tuya con esa jovencita parece que está destinada a realizarse a pesar de los obstáculos que se les presenten (dijo Robert)

-Pero ¿que no acabas de escuchar porque él es mejor que yo?

-Eso crees tú pero yo pienso que el amor vale la pena siempre y si lo que sientes ha sobrevivido a través de los años estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo

-Eso creía yo pero ya me lo dijo en mi cara no quiere volver al pasado y no va a darme otra oportunidad

-Hay Terrence a pesar de ser un hombre viudo con una carrera brillante, un futuro prometedor y las damas que quieras a tus pies parece que cuando se trata de esa mujercita que ocupa tu corazón no entiendes nada de mujeres

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puedo recuperarla si ya decidió?

-Entonces oblígala a que se dé cuenta de su error, ya sé que no quieres herir a tu amigo pero él ha sido más inteligente que tú dejó que ella te viera, que tú le hablaras y una vez que se dio cuenta que ella no estaba dispuesta a regresar a ti entonces tomó ventaja

-Entonces dices que Albert sabía que me rechazaría

-No muchacho lo que él hizo fue darle a Candy la oportunidad de considerar con quien quedarse, qué era lo mejor para ella y tú te apresuraste tanto por querer recuperarla que no pusiste atención en los detalles, no podía aceptarte así como así ya le fallaste una vez y eso no es fácil de olvidar, el miedo por aquellos dolorosos recuerdos la paralizaron y la enviaste a los brazos de su mutuo amigo antes de volver a sufrir, por lo que me cuentas él siempre ha sido algo así como un paño de lágrimas y un protector incondicional en cambio tú no eres del tipo romántico

-Entonces ¿crees que debí ir más despacio para ganarme su confianza de nuevo?

-Ves ya vas entendiendo no te precipites y para mí que lo que te tiene mal más bien es que en el fondo sabes que estás volviendo a hacer lo mismo que con Susana dejando al destino que decida por ti, si de verdad amas a Candy como dices no dejes de luchar hasta el último momento demuéstrale que también puede confiar en ti y pelea por recuperarla mientras no esté casada sigue habiendo esperanza, no le permitas olvidarte

-Gracias Robert voy a pensarlo

-Hazlo pero no tardes demasiado porque esta vez tu rival es un fuerte candidato a quedarse con la chica

Una vez concluida la charla ambos hombres se dirigieron a continuar con su trabajo en el teatro y montar la obra Otelo de Shakespeare (al darse cuenta de esto y si no estuviera ahora mismo lleno de celos le habría parecido hilarante la ironía), esta vez Terry estaba sino de buen humor con una mejor actitud que todos los actores de la compañía Strafford agradecieron, sin saber que al llegar a su camerino se encontraría con el diario que le confirmaría que tenía poco tiempo para recuperar a la pecosa pues ahí se decía que estaba comprometida con Albert de acuerdo a las fotos conseguidas en Florida.

El periodista llamado Smith llegó temprano aquella mañana a la mansión que la tía Elroy tenía cerca del centro de Chicago aprovechando que la señora lo requería cada vez que tenía algún anuncio importante que hacer sobre la familia Andley pensó ser el primero en tener la exclusiva de como tomaba la familia el compromiso de su Sobrino William Albert Andley con su hija adoptiva Candice White Andley ya que hasta el momento nadie había podido conseguir una entrevista de ninguno de los jóvenes después de aquel anuncio algunos días antes en Florida que casi pasó desapercibido, la abuela bajó al salón donde le ofreció té y galletas y ya que no sabía nada de las noticias que aquel hombre le traía su disgusto fue mayúsculo al ver que una vez más ese par de liberales saltaban su autoridad así que le pidió tiempo al hombre para averiguar más y le prometió que le concedería una entrevista exclusiva con ambos jóvenes.

Una vez que el Sr. Smith se retiró la tía abuela localizó a George para que de inmediato la comunicara con su sobrino Albert y con la descarada de Candy cosa que George le explicó no podría hacer pues los muchachos estaban en su camino de regreso a Chicago pero en cuanto llegaran a la estación central los llevaría a su casa para que charlaran con ella, la anciana no tuvo más remedio que esperar dos días que le parecieron eternos hasta que los jóvenes llegaron a su casa una vez ahí comenzó una batalla por evitar esa unión que le parecía dejaría a la familia muy mal parada por las críticas pero más bien lo que no le parecía era que esa jovencita quedara para siempre atada al buen nombre Andley por casarse con el patriarca de la familia ya que por lo menos viviendo separada de ellos casi nadie sabía que era parte de esa familia de tanto abolengo y no les afectaba su comportamiento pero de ahora en adelante todos los ojos estarían atentos a su comportamiento y no era precisamente la mujer mejor portada de aquel tiempo.

-Buenas tardes tía Elroy (saludo Albert)

-Buenas tardes tía Abuela (saludo Candy sintiéndose muy pequeña ante aquella mujer)

-No sé qué tienen de buenas Albert ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? como puedes haber tomado la decisión de tomar como tu prometida a esta jovencita que tanta deshonra ha traído a la familia

-Bueno tía si ella nos ha causado alguna deshonra ha sido porque las reglas aquí son demasiado estrictas y tanto Candy como yo somos espíritus libres

-No me digas, esos son pretextos para tener un comportamiento inmoral

-Tía si no te dijimos nada fue porque acabamos de decidirlo, aunque lo que sentimos el uno por el otro tiene mucho tiempo hasta ahora supimos que lo que queremos es estar juntos para siempre y por la familia no te preocupes ya que Candy y yo vamos a vivir lo más alejados posible

-¿Y se supone que eso me consuele? ¿Qué va a pasar con los negocios y con tu vida como cabeza de los Andley? ¿Vale la pena que lo dejes todo en nombre de eso que llaman amor? Por Dios hijo reconsidera cuando iba a permitirle casarse con Neal fue porque él pertenece a una estirpe inferior a la nuestra pero esta unión es una locura y nunca voy a estar de acuerdo

-Por eso no te preocupes tía los negocios seguirán funcionando a la perfección ya que mi sucesor está casi listo y es uno de los mejores candidatos a relevarme aunque yo seguiré manejando algunos negocios Archie es mejor para esto que yo, si eso no es suficiente puedo dejar también mi cargo como cabeza de la familia que no es algo que me haya hecho feliz nunca

\- ¡Albert! Como puedes decir tantas barbaridades ya sé que esta muchachita es una mala influencia con los hombres de esta familia pero creí que solo les sucedía a los adolescentes

-Pues yo ya no soy un adolescente y si siempre he hecho lo que me ha parecido mejor para mi vida no voy a dejar a Candy solo porque tu no la apruebas y si tengo que renegar de mi apellido lo haré sin dudarlo primero esta ella y después el mundo entero así que te voy a pedir que de ahora en adelante la respetes como la señora Andley o me digas si prefieres que también deje de lado nuestro aristocrático nombre

Candy solo estaba ahí sentada escuchando como una vez más la tía Elroy la despreciaba y la trataba como si no valiera nada y ya que Albert le pidió que lo dejara manejar a la odiosa mujer no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callada, después de algún tiempo de silencio la tía encontró la forma de tratar de disuadir a su sobrino y a Candy de ese compromiso, ya que la convivencia diaria les haría darse cuenta que no estaban enamorados al menos la chica no.

-Está bien voy a dejar que sigan adelante con sus planes pero Candy ya no podrá vivir sola en su departamento, todos los días pasará a recogerla el chofer al salir del hospital y tendrá que vivir en la casa Andley desde hoy y ya que tú vives ahí también yo tendré que mudarme con ustedes por el bien de nuestro buen nombre, además van a tener que aceptar al menos un año de compromiso formal en el que siempre estarán acompañados por mi o George para evitar habladurías y voy a supervisar personalmente cada decisión que se tome de la boda que debe ser al igual que nuestra familia la más espectacular, invitaremos a toda la sociedad así que espero que finalmente ella pueda comportarse a la altura

-Pero tía ya no somos unos niños no me parece que esas reglas sean necesarias

-Tómalo o déjalo y piénsalo bien ya que tus hijos no podrán llevar el apellido Andley y bien sabes que sin contactos no tendrán buenas oportunidades en la vida (la tía había dado en el clavo si bien a ellos no les importaba el apellido y la aristocracia preferían que sus hijos no pasaran penurias)

-Está bien tía acepto pero te exijo que trates a Candy como mi más querido tesoro porque eso es para mí (Albert fingió perder la batalla pero a él también le convenía tener a Candy más cerca para que la muchacha se fuera acostumbrando a su presencia todos los días y no sólo de vez en cuando)

Una vez terminada la discusión Albert y Candy salieron del despacho y tomaron el carro que los llevó al departamento de la joven a recoger sus cosas y luego a la mansión Andley donde ya los esperaba la abuela Elroy con cara de pocos amigos que había dispuesto que la chica tomara una habitación cercana a la de ella para poder vigilarla de cerca y separada por un largo corredor de la habitación de Albert que se encontraba al otro lado de la enorme casa.

-Candy (dijo llamándola la anciana)

-Si tía abuela

-Acompáñame al despacho hay algunas cosas que debemos detallar deja que los sirvientes suban tu equipaje

-Está bien

-Siéntate y escúchame muy atentamente, me doy cuenta que a pesar de llevar nuestro apellido no luces como una muchacha de nuestra clase no has aprendido nada a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por convertirte en una dama, así que necesitaré que le pidas a tu amiga Annie te acompañe a comprar ropa adecuada para tu nueva posición, si bien voy a dejar que sigas trabajando en ese hospital hasta que la boda se lleve a cabo no voy a permitir que te fotografíen en esas fachas así que si no quieres que Eliza venga a decidir tu guardarropa será mejor que vayas de compras con tu amiga ya ves ella parece una persona de nuestra clase a pesar de haber sido adoptada por la familia Britter y por eso no me opuse tanto a su compromiso como con el tuyo, además tiene que enseñarte todo lo que pueda porque su boda con Archie se llevará a cabo en tan sólo un par de meses y para entonces tu deberás lucir como una dama

-Pero Tía Abuela no es necesario yo puedo escoger mi vestuario

-No discutas, tu gusto es demasiado básico y ninguna Andley debe lucir así

-Está bien Tía Abuela voy a llamar a Annie para que mañana saliendo del hospital me acompañe de compras

Candy salió del despacho quedándose parada afuera de la puerta por unos minutos pensando que el siguiente año no sería nada fácil, siempre había sabido que la Tía Elroy nunca la quiso pero cuando acepto ser la prometida de Albert nunca recordó lo difícil que había sido su vida cuando vivió al lado de aquella mujer y ahora no podía hacer nada porque este era el destino que decidió además pensó si pasaba por esta prueba tal vez no estuviera equivocada y el amar a Albert después de todo era lo mejor que le podría pasar además estarían tan cerca que se verían a diario lo que le daría fortaleza para soportar aquella prueba con valor.

Al día siguiente Annie llegó al hospital para que ella y Candy fueran de compras y aunque le entusiasmaba acompañar a su amiga sabía perfectamente de la resistencia de la chica a las compras por lo que ya tenía planeada toda la tarde y seleccionadas las tiendas donde llevaría a su amiga y además le urgía saber cómo Candy decidió casarse con Albert si ella estaba segura que en el corazón de Candy el amor por Terry sería eterno.

-Annie que bueno que estas aquí (dijo la rubia abrazando a su amiga)

-Candy me lo tienes que contar todo, no entiendo nada y no hemos podido hablar desde el día de tu cumpleaños yo creí que te habías ido con Terry cuando ya no apareciste en el salón y después supe que estabas en Florida con Albert

-Hay amiga esa es un larga historia me alegra que pasemos la tarde juntas porque necesito lucir y ser muy parecida a ti lo más pronto posible por lo menos por un año

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno Annie para poder casarme con Albert la tía Elroy me dijo que necesito demostrar que soy una dama y que estoy a la altura del apellido Andley así que si de eso depende mi felicidad tendré que hacerlo es un pequeño sacrificio por toda la tranquilidad que viviré al lado de Bert

-¿Quién es Bert?

-Mi futuro amiga

Una vez en una de las boutiques más exclusivas y mientras se medía los vestidos que Annie le ayudaba a seleccionar la rubia le contó de su encuentro con Terry y como su alma se volvió a sentir completa por un momento mientras él la besaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos pero que no podía confiar en él pues el recuerdo de esos amargos momentos que la hizo pasar al dejarla por Susana y más tarde cuando se preguntaba en dónde estaría y porque le partió el corazón en miles de pedazos nunca hubo repuesta lo único seguro entonces era su soledad y lo que lograba calmarla un poco era cuando veía a Albert aunque en aquellos años no fue muy seguido a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad y por eso decidió mirar hacia adelante y darle una oportunidad al amor tranquilo que le ofreció Bert que quizá era lo que su alma necesitaba.

Annie escuchó callada a su amiga mientras recordaba como parecía que su amiga brillaba cuando estaba en brazos de Terrence y él parecía preso de un hechizo en el que se volvían uno solo mientras se encontraban bailando tan cerca, la conversación que sostenía con Candy era muy parecida a otra que había tenido con Terry un par de días antes donde él le confesaba cuanto amaba a su pecosa y que no estaba dispuesto a perderla para siempre sin luchar aunque lastimara a su amigo esta vez pensaría en sus sentimientos primero antes que en los sentimientos de los demás por eso Annie decidió observar a Candy cuando estuviera con Albert y ver quién de los dos hombres era mejor para ella porque el matrimonio era para siempre y no quería que la rubia se arrepintiera por haber tomado una decisión incorrecta, así que ella sería algo así como un doble agente (lo que la hizo sonreír pensando que ella tan tímida nadie pensaría que era la celestina en esta historia de amor) y ayudaría a su amiga a tomar la mejor decisión.

Terminaron las compras por ese día entre vestidos, sombreros, zapatos y ropa interior llenaron la cajuela cuando Candy se dio cuenta de eso casi se desmaya, ella jamás compraba tanto y algunos vestidos eran muy atrevidos para su gusto más bien eran del tipo que Annie usaba y que terminaron por conquistar a Archie, pero ella no estaba muy segura aunque pensó en lo que la abuela le dijo así que haría todo por ser como Annie al menos por fuera.

Mientras tanto unos ojos azul verde habían seguido a las chicas por su recorrido y el muchacho se preguntaban cuando darían la noticia del compromiso de Candy y Albert debía saberlo todo así que debía asegurarse un espía en casa de los Andley y la consiguió en una mucama llamada Ana la que ya le había conseguido la información de que la señora Elroy no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso de los jóvenes, lo que aprovecharía a su favor y si era necesario hablar con la estirada señora no dudaría en hacerlo para recuperar a su amor después de todo en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Al día siguiente Candy comenzó con sus clases de comportamiento con su amiga Annie que si bien la chica no lo había olvidado todo las cosas más insignificantes como el lugar que ocupa cada cubierto para comer o como arreglar una mesa para una cena elegante que eran cosas que una dama y futura esposa debía saber eran el tipo de cosas que debía recordar y practicar, sin embargo Candy estaba decidida a ser una buena esposa para Albert y demostrarle a la tía que llevaría de modo decoroso el apellido Andley así que seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra y memorizaba todos los detalles recordando que tenía mucho que aprender antes de que Annie se casara y se fuera de viaje con Archie durante un largo mes.

Llegó Albert al caer la noche como casi siempre y se sentó a cenar con su tía y con Candy como no podía tomarla de la mano como le hubiera gustado de vez en cuando se las arreglaba para mandarle besos insinuados mientras la tía estaba distraída, la joven se sonrojaba y correspondía el gesto con una sonrisa, pero cuando la señora Elroy los veía parecían no tomarse en cuenta mientras Ana la mucama entraba en la habitación veía divertida la escena y se lo contaba a Terry cada vez que lo veía mientras a este le entraban unos celos espantosos así que decidió no seguir perdiendo terreno en el corazón de Candy y a partir del siguiente día comenzó a enviarle a la rubia unos arreglos llenos de rosas rojas donde le decía simplemente "Te amo pecosa", nadie en el hospital sabía quién las mandaba porque la rubia siempre le quitaba la tarjeta así que adornaban todo el hospital, los corredores y las habitaciones y si alguien le preguntaba ella les respondía que eran de un donador anónimo que quería hacerles la estancia más agradable.

Pasó un mes y Candy estaba agotada de tanto ajetreo entre el hospital, las clases con Annie, las compras, las cenas y posteriores caminatas por el jardín con Albert y la tía Elroy, por si fuera poco las flores que seguían llegando con mensajes que le impedían olvidarse de Terrence más bien lo ponían presente en cada rincón de su vida, se preguntaba porque todo parecía más fácil con él acaso porque Eleanor la madre de Terry jamás le había exigido tanto para estar con él o porque nunca tuvo que probar su valía con su familia ni siquiera con el Duque que había sido tan amable cuando ella le pidió que dejara a Terrence seguir su destino como actor, no estaba segura de cuánto podría soportar y aunque Albert era cariñoso casi siempre estaba muy ocupado y ella se quedaba en su habitación leyendo o pensando que estaba prisionera en la inmensidad de esa casa y recordando cuando se había sentido libre por última vez.

Candy no era la única que notaba que no era feliz también Ana y Annie lo veían aunque la chica trataba de disimular parecía estar enjaulada en aquella enorme casa además la tía no le dirigía la palabra a menos que se tratara de criticarla o cuando Albert estaba presente, los negocios se habían complicado por lo que tanto Archie como Bert no pasaban todo el tiempo que querían con sus prometidas así que decidieron que era momento de escaparse ese fin de semana a Lakewood y renovar fuerzas.

Una vez en Lakewood los cuatro jóvenes descubrieron que se sentían muy bien de dejar atrás las preocupaciones y la rutina de la vida diaria pasearon a caballo hicieron un pic nic y por fin la tía Elroy no fue porque si iban Archie y Annie pensó se comportarían de manera decorosa y además ella tenía varias cosas que hacer en su casa a las afueras de Chicago así que ese fin de semana pondría todo en orden como le gustaba, por eso los jóvenes se sentían libres de correr por el campo, perseguirse como si fueran niños y disfrutar de su mutua compañía, en algún momento las parejas se separaron y Albert pudo por fin volver a tomar a Candy tiernamente entre sus brazos mientras caminaban y darle uno que otro beso en la mejilla y en los labios a lo que la joven correspondía con cariño.

-Candy ¿te parece si anunciamos por fin nuestro compromiso la próxima semana?

-¿La próxima semana? Si claro estoy de acuerdo

-Ten paciencia Candy si este tiempo no he estado contigo tanto como quisiera ha sido porque tengo que entrenar muy bien a Archie para que nuestros negocios siempre estén a salvo y sé que no ha sido fácil para ti pero una vez que Archie regrese de su luna de miel te prometo que tú y yo seremos inseparables (le dijo mientras observaban la puesta de sol)

Terry estaba ensayando en Nueva York porque el estreno era en un par de semanas lo que no había perdido era la información que tanto Annie como Ana le enviaban en la cual las dos damas coincidían su pecosa no era del todo feliz y seguían llegándole sus recados con las flores al hospital y también sabía por Annie que la rubia no hacía ningún comentario de las mismas aunque casi siempre tomaba una rosa de cada ramo para ponerla en algún libro y mantenerla junto a ella, quizá era su forma de tenerlo cerca sin que eso la lastimara.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El compromiso

Al regreso de Lakewood se hizo el anuncio oficial del compromiso de Albert y Candy con una gran recepción digna de dos personas de su clase para aquella ocasión tan especial la joven llevaba un vestido rosa de satín con pedrería en la parte de enfrente que tenía un escote en forma de corazón que dejaba ver sus atributos de manera discreta pero seductora y un pequeño escote en la espalda con una falda muy voluminosa que la hacía parecer que flotaba, llevaba el pelo recogido en un rodete del que solo escapaban algunos cabellos que enmarcaban su hermosa cara, unos aretes discretos de diamantes que convino con unos guantes a la altura de los codos en color blanco parecía una princesa salida de algún cuento y su futuro marido quedo gratamente sorprendido de que esa mujer tan hermosa pronto iba a ser su esposa, su compañera y la madre de sus hijos, una vez dada la bienvenida a los invitados la tía Elroy los llamo al centro del salón para hacer el anuncio oficial.

-Señoras y señores como muchos de ustedes saben este es mi sobrino William Albert Andley y esta joven es su futura esposa Candice White Andley que en próximas fechas van a contraer matrimonio, les deseo a ambos que sean muy felices y que siempre tengan en cuenta que sus decisiones siempre afectarán a nuestra familia así que espero sepan comportarse y comprenderse

Para nadie fue sorpresa que la presentación de la pareja fuera sin emoción pues sabían que la señora no comulgaba con aquel enlace ya que para ella era sólo un mero trámite y ya que era la única forma de evitar que la chica se casara con un don nadie había que aceptarlo y soportarlo, aunque una vez terminadas "las sentidas" palabras de su tía fue el turno de Albert.

-Damas y Caballeros les agradecemos infinitamente que nos acompañen en un día tan especial y aquí delante de todos quiero que Candy acepte este anillo de compromiso como prueba de mi fidelidad y amor hacia ella, por lo que te pregunto Candice White ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El anillo era un diamante blanco con un corte de forma cuadrada sencillo pero magnífico aunque lucía un poco grande en la delicada mano de la chica pero tan hermoso que solo era comparable con la belleza de su dueña, Candy se retiró los guantes para que su prometido le pusiera el anillo en el dedo anular mientras este le daba un beso en la mano.

-Si Albert acepto (la chica estaba emocionada y no pudo decir nada más así que Albert la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios que hizo estremecer a la hermosa rubia)

Bailaron la primera pieza de un vals que los hacía parecer flotar en el salón todos quedaron encantados con la belleza de aquella joven envidiando al millonario que era el dueño de su corazón excepto por una persona que había entrado discretamente a la recepción sin ser visto, no era otro que Terrence que estaba extasiado viendo a su musa moverse con pasos delicados y disfrutando de las curvas que se insinuaban en aquel vestido, su cómplice Annie lo metió a escondidas por la tarde y lo ayudo a ocultarse en una de las recamaras que nunca eran usadas pues hacía algunos días que le aviso al actor que ese sería el día del compromiso y que debía apresurarse a recuperar a Candy antes de que ella se fuera de Luna de miel porque ya no lo podría ayudar estando lejos, los ojos del joven se encontraron con los de la chica por un segundo y la mágica conexión entre ellos fluyo, pero cuando Candy lo busco entre la gente pensó que lo había imaginado, Terry no tenía nada que hacer ahí además estaba en plena temporada así que era materialmente imposible que se encontrará en ese lugar.

Una vez terminadas todas las formalidades cada integrante de los Andley se fueron a sus habitaciones incluso Archie y Annie se quedaron en la mansión, Terry espero a que Annie subiera para indicarle cuál era la habitación de Candy y lo ayudara a no ser visto por la tía Elroy, una vez que la rubia subió a su habitación seguida de la mucama para ayudarle a desvestirse y ponerse un camisón, Terrence se encontraba escondido en el closet desde donde pudo observar con atención todo el ritual, observo cada línea del cuerpo de la joven mientras las prendas iban cayendo una a una sobre la alfombra, su corazón se paralizo cuando vio a su musa solamente con su ropa interior y después de quitarse el corseé totalmente desnuda pudo apreciar la firmeza de las piernas, la diminuta cintura que así sin ropa parecía aún más pequeña, los senos llenos y firmes, la piel de alabastro que el tanto ansiaba tocar, pero el encantamiento no duro mucho tiempo porque la mucama puso sobre el cuerpo el camisón a la chica lo que volvía a quitarle la vista de aquella magnifica mujer; su corazón comenzó una loca carrera que parecía iba a salirse por su boca pero tuvo que calmarse porque si seguía con aquel golpeteo pronto todos los habitantes de la casa se darían cuenta de su presencia, tuvo que esperar hasta estar sereno y escuchar con atención como toda la casa quedaba en silencio para dar paso a una calma total, el joven no supo cuánto tiempo espero ahí dentro del vestidor pero le pareció una eternidad por lo que cuando salió le pareció que estaba muy oscuro y sólo un ligero rayo de Luna entraba por una rendija de la habitación así que abrió con cuidado una cortina y observó el movimiento del cuerpo de Candy debajo de las sábanas preguntándose que se sentiría estar acostado al lado de esa mujer y compartir todos sus secretos y después de haberla visto en todo su esplendor un poco más temprano no dudo que aquellos secretos serían una delicia así que por un momento quiso tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta saciar su sed de ella entonces recordó la conversación con Robert Hathaway y tuvo que conformarse con mirarla durante un largo rato hasta que al fin se decidió a despertarla la beso en la mejilla y en los labios aunque esta vez con mesura, la chica despertó sin entender que pasaba y creyendo que aquello era un sueño se sintió confundida y feliz a la vez porque aquellos azules ojos la veían con vehemencia.

-Terry que haces aquí ¿acaso quieres meterme en problemas de nuevo?

-¿Yo meterte en problemas pecosa? No sé de qué me hablas, es solo que necesito hablar contigo de algo importante

Candy iba a levantarse pero recordó que solo llevaba su ligero camisón.

-Puedes voltearte para que yo me ponga una bata encima

Terry le paso la bata y se volteo aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro pensando "si ella supiera que ya la disfrute en todo su esplendor ese camisón es lo más vestida que la he visto esta noche".

-Este sin duda no es lugar para hablar y agradece que es Annie la que duerme en la recamara de junto y no la abuela Elroy que está en la siguiente porque aunque me vigila no le gusta estar tan cerca de mí, en fin ¿qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme que no puede esperar hasta las horas del día?

-Ven siéntate pecosa (le dijo sentándose en un sillón que había cerca de la ventana)

-Está bien Terrence (dijo tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa aunque la voz le tembló se sentó junto al joven)

-Ahora me dices Terrence (reclamo él)

-¿Vas a empezar a discutir? Será mejor que te vayas o prefieres decirme lo que te urge tanto

-Está bien (dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de Candy entre las suyas) quiero repetirte al igual que en cada arreglo de flores que TE AMO que siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré, sé que esta noche te comprometiste a casarte con Albert lo que no me importa porque sé que yo te puedo hacer más feliz sólo necesito que me dejes hacerlo, si él puede darte las estrellas yo te daré las galaxias enteras, si él puede regalarte la Luna yo te daré los planetas, si él promete darte amor yo ya te di mi amor, mi alma y mi cuerpo, nunca podré dárselo a nadie más porque soy tuyo

-Terry no digas esas cosas aunque no lo creas me preocupa que te niegues a ser feliz persiguiendo un sueño que ya no es posible yo estoy con Albert y voy a casarme con él

-No sé porque niegas lo evidente es verdad quizá lo ames a él pero me amas más a mí no te veo brillar como cuando estábamos juntos

-Si pero estoy segura que él me dará seguridad y nunca tendré que temer que me abandone

-Candy mi amada Candy yo te juro por mi alma que nunca volveré a dejarte es más mira para demostrártelo te traje esto

Acto seguido saco una cajita roja y se arrodillo tomándola de la mano izquierda que no tenía el diamante que más temprano le había dado Albert lo que para Terry significaba que ella tenía dudas lo cual era verdad.

-Candy no ha pasado ni un minuto de mi vida desde que te conocí en que no haya pensado que sería mucho más feliz si tú compartieras mi vida, sé bien que te fallé en el pasado pero quiero compensarlo con creces durante el resto de mi vida por eso te hago esta pregunta ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Ppppeeerrrooo ya acepte casarme con Bert…¡no puedo aceptar dos anillos!

-Te propongo lo siguiente; sigue con tus planes pero no olvides que yo siempre estaré esperándote así que si decides dejar esta ridiculez y darme otra oportunidad te seguiré esperando en nuestra casa en Nueva York solo tienes que llegar ahí y ponerte este anillo en el dedo así yo sabré que me permitirás hacerte feliz para siempre

-Si de verdad me vas a dejar pensarlo necesito que dejes de enviarme flores por favor ya no sé dónde ponerlas están por todo el hospital

-Está bien Candy no más flores pero ni por un minuto creas que voy a darme por vencido esta vez voy a luchar por ti hasta el último aliento

Entonces ambos se pararon y Terry se despidió de la chica tomándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla que le quemó la piel a Candy, ella se dio cuenta que los besos de Albert si bien eran placenteros no despertaban en ella aquel incendio aún el más leve roce de la piel del actor, el joven se quitó del cuello una cadena que llevaba y puso ahí el anillo que acababa de darle a la chica se la colocó en el cuello.

-Recuerda esa es mi promesa de amor para siempre hacia ti pero no estará completa hasta que repose en tu mano

-Está bien ya te prometí pensarlo pero ahora debes irte antes de que alguien se despierte, por favor ten cuidado

-Me voy mi amor te voy a esperar siempre, recuérdalo (dijo saliendo de la recamara y sintiendo en su nariz aún el olor de la muchacha y el calor de su piel en los labios)

Una vez que Terry la dejó sola Candy salió al balcón y respiro el aire tibio de la madrugada ya que el Verano era caluroso pero ella sentía todavía peor el bochorno por haber sentido tan cerca al hombre que mas amaba porque era verdad también Albert despertaba sentimientos en ella quizá con el tiempo comparables a los que desde adolescente sintió por Terry, observó la sombra del joven salir de la mansión y se dio cuenta que estaba más confundida que antes, tenía que decidir con quién casarse, entonces recordó que no observó bien el anillo que le entregó Terry por la angustia de que los descubrieran como aquella vez en el establo del colegio pues ella no sabía que él tenía dos buenas cómplices que le enseñaron como salir sin ser visto, se quitó la cadena y revisó cada detalle del anillo era un diamante azul en forma de corazón con pequeños diamantes alrededor engarzado bellamente en un aro de oro blanco y en la parte de adentro tenía un inscripción que decía "Te Amo Sra. Grandchester" y en cierta forma el color de aquella gema le recordaba los ojos de Terry, lo llevo a su pecho y sintió como su corazón palpitaba lleno de júbilo pero pensó "si tan solo pudiera creerle".

Esa noche Candy y Annie no durmieron nada una pensando en Terry y la otra en que su amiga reflexionara porque si bien era cierto que se veía bien al lado de Albert el amor verdadero estaba sólo al lado de Terrence y Annie sabía de eso porque lo experimento cuando Archie estaba enamorado de Candy al punto que cuando Terrence la dejó la morena pensó por un momento terminar su relación con Archibald y dejar que cortejara a la rubia a ver si ella volvía a ser feliz pero al darse cuenta que la joven sólo lo quería y consideraba como un primo decidió continuar su relación y luchar por ocupar un lugar en el corazón de su futuro marido si bien Archie nunca la querría como a Candy por ser su primer amor; ella se había convertido con el tiempo en otro amor más duradero y mejor para él.

El Lunes siguiente Candy se dirigió al hospital y sintió mucho no recibir el ramo de rosas y aunque ella lo había pedido así disfrutaba de las flores que aromatizaban todo el hospital pero pensó que si debía olvidar a Terry entre menos cosas se lo recordaran era mejor, aunque el anillo que él le dio estaba justo en su cuello debajo de la ropa pues no quería que alguien lo encontrara en su habitación y tener que explicar su procedencia así que mientras lo devolvía a su dueño una vez casada lo tendría siempre a su lado y el anillo de Albert en su dedo, pensaba que debía hacer seguir a su corazón y correr hacia Terry o seguir al lado de Albert que en los últimos tiempos se había convertido no sólo en su prometido sino en alguien capaz de acelerar su corazón cuando la abrazaba y la besaba aunque fuera en raras ocasiones por el escrutinio de la "tía metiche" como le decía a la señora Elroy en sus pensamientos.

Annie por su parte seguía pasando por Candy en las tardes al salir del hospital pero ya no para enseñarle a su amiga sobre modales o comprar ropa si no para mostrarle lo que llevaría ella a su Luna de miel y aconsejarle que debía comprar ella para su propia boda, luego iban a cenar algo y ocasionalmente Albert y Archie las alcanzaban una vez terminados sus negocios del día, la atmosfera cuando estaban los cuatro era más relajada por lo que Albert podía tomar la mano de la rubia libremente y besarla sin que la tía los observara con desaprobación, los muchachos se hacían bromas y las horas pasaban demasiado rápido una vez que acompañaban a Archie y Annie a sus respectivas casas, Albert y Candy solían pedirle al chofer los dejara unas cuadras antes de llegar a la mansión Andley para poder caminar abrazados.

-Candy cada día que pasa soporto menos tener que estar alejado de ti a pesar de vivir en la misma casa pero tengo una responsabilidad muy grande que cumplir desde muy pequeño, sabes bien que no me gusta esto de ir a la oficina todos los días, preferiría estar todo el día contigo pero sé bien que debo dejar todo en orden porque estoy comprometido con todos los Andley para preservar nuestro patrimonio

-Albert no voy a mentirte estos meses han sido difíciles sin tu compañía pero me prometí ser fuerte por los dos, además Annie me ha ayudado mucho a hacer más llevadera mi soledad en esa casa pues sabes que la tía Elroy no me tolera

-Mi amor pronto se va a acabar este martirio un año se pasa volando y después no recordaremos todo esto al fin que los grandes amores son los que vencen todas las dificultades ¿no es así?

-Si eso creo (la chica no estaba muy convencida de que el tiempo pasara rápido pero no quería agobiar a Albert con un problema más)

Llegaron a la Mansión y cada uno se dirigió a sus aposentos como siempre, a la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó más contenta que de costumbre incluso tarareaba una canción que le gustaba mucho, bajo rápidamente al comedor tomó su desayuno sin esperar a que nadie bajara y le pidió al chofer la llevara al hospital y estuvo corriendo de un lado a otro casi sin parar y para su sorpresa con un ánimo desmedido y aunque esos días eran los últimos que pasaría con Annie de compras parecían también el final de una era, como siempre su amiga pasó por ella a la hora de la salida para ir a comer algo y después a las tiendas a escoger cosas para la casa, para la Luna de Miel o simplemente a pasar el rato pensando cómo sería la vida de casadas, después del postre la rubia se dirigió al tocador pero cuando regreso se encontró con que en la mesa había un caballero sentado con su amiga, supuso que sería algún amigo de Archie o del padre de la joven así que sin darle importancia se sentó de nuevo en su asiento una vez ahí su sorpresa fue mayúscula al darse cuenta que aquel hombre no era otro que Terry.

-Hola pecosa como has estado ya extrañaba verte (dijo con su voz más seductora y aquella endiablada sonrisa que hacía a Candy derretirse)

-¡Teeerrrryyy! ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en el teatro? ¿Annie que significa esto?

-No te enojes Candy invite a Terry a tomar algo con nosotras porque el pobre acaba de llegar de Nueva York y no conoce a nadie excepto a ti y a mí (dijo Annie divertida de la cara de sorpresa que ponía su amiga cada vez que veía al joven actor para después sonrojarse dejando al descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos)

-Vamos Candy no es un delito saludar a mis amigas ¿no? (dijo Terrence tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas y observando que no llevaba el anillo de compromiso, solía quitárselo para el trabajo porque no quería perderlo o que le cayera algún líquido que lo dañara pero ese día olvido volver a colocarlo al salir del hospital)

-Supongo que tienes razón pero la temporada de teatro aún no termina

-Bueno es una de las ventajas de ser socio de la compañía y el actor principal puedo escaparme a veces

-Pero eso no es bueno para tu carrera Terry

-Bueno tampoco es bueno para mi corazón permanecer alejado de ti demasiado tiempo y entre mi carrera y mi corazón gana siempre el segundo

-Que cosas dices Terry

-Saben que; no me estoy sintiendo muy bien (dijo Annie que ya había desaparecido para entonces de la conversación y de la mesa), creo que me pesque un resfriado voy a tener que retirarme

-Está bien vámonos (dijo la rubia haciendo un ademán de levantarse)

-No, no por favor quédate con Terrence recuerda que tienes que practicar tus modales y si te vas ahora será una grosería para él

-Peeerrrrooo

-Nada de peros no te preocupes cuando llegue a casa (en unas tres horas como había quedado con Terry) el chofer vendrá por ti para llevarte a la mansión Andley y mañana nos veremos como siempre

-Bien (dijo la rubia no muy convencida aunque le gustó la idea de quedarse con el joven y platicar un rato para salir de la rutina)

Una vez solos los jóvenes se olvidaron del mundo y como estaban en un pequeño saloncito que Annie reservó para la ocasión y cubrirse de los ojos impertinentes hablaron de la temporada de Terry como estaban las cosas en el teatro como se hizo socio de Robert después de regresar a la compañía Stratford pagándole con su sueldo reteniendo sólo lo necesario para vivir pero una vez que se convirtió en el actor reconocido que era ahora, el dinero no era problema además con el éxito de cada puesta en escena su nombre era garantía segura de venta de boletos donde quiera que iba.

Candy le contó como los Leagan trataron de echarla de Chicago pero a pesar de todo había logrado llegar a ser la jefa de enfermeras del hospital una vez que el doctor Martin se recuperó del alcoholismo y llegó a ser el Director y como agradecía cada día poder ayudar a los demás pues eso le hacía sentirse completa, aunque ahora que estaba en la mansión Andley se sentía prisionera porque debía seguir las estrictas reglas de la abuela Elroy y como el joven bien sabía nunca le agradaron tales reglas eran innecesarias y ridículas pero lo soportaba por Albert aunque debido a que desde hacía dos semanas él y Archie habían viajado a diferentes partes del país para revisar y hacer las presentaciones formales a los socios de la familia y a Archibald como nueva cabeza de la familia Andley , Candy y Annie estaban más solas que nunca por eso ella prefería tardarse todo lo que podía con su amiga para no tener que ver a su insoportable tía ya que normalmente cuando ella llegaba la mujer se había retirado a sus habitaciones.

Terry agradecía en silencio a aquel bondadoso doctor que le dio trabajo a su pecosa porque de lo contrario ¿qué habría sido de ella? si bien Albert nunca la abandonaba en aquella época él perdió la memoria y no pudo hacer nada por su protegida y él la abandono dejándola a su suerte, de pronto comenzó a sonar aquella melodía que él solía tocar en la armónica y Candy recordó que había tenido la tonada todo el día en la cabeza era curioso como si algo o alguien le avisara de la presencia de Terrence aquel día, era ese invisible lazo que une a dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, el joven se levantó de su asiento y tomo la mano de Candy nuevamente.

-Candy querida baila conmigo esta melodía por los viejos tiempos

-Terry (la muchacha ya no pudo decir más porque el joven le quito la silla y al mismo tiempo la tomo de la cintura)

No dijeron nada mientras bailaban cerca uno del otro dejando fluir la magia que surgía de sus corazones, él sentía aquel viejo calor de hogar que lo hacía sentirse pleno y ella sentía ese rubor en sus mejillas que subía desde los pies a la cabeza dejándole claro que aunque lo había intentado ese hombre seguía dentro de su corazón sin que pudiera hacer nada, por fin fue Terry quien se decidió a hablar después de oler el aroma de rosas y lilas del cabello de la chica y admirando que entre su vestido se alcanzaba a notar el anillo que él le había dado.

-Candy…necesito que me escuches bien (dijo el joven poniendo su boca cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer)

-Por favor Terry no necesitas decirme nada ya lo hemos dicho todo

-Te equivocas yo necesito decirte algo que no me he atrevido a confesarte aún…aquella fría noche de invierno mientras me quede con Susana por obligación rompí el voto más sagrado que un hombre puede hacer, el de vivir para siempre con la persona que es la mitad de su alma y pague muy caro el ser tan testarudo, me convertí en un guiñapo alcohólico y mal viviente vagando de un lado a otro del país con una compañía de teatro de condiciones deplorables, trabajaba sólo para pagar mi vicio y no me importaba nada por lo que abandone a Susana como hice contigo

-Terry no sigas eso te hace daño (dijo la rubia adivinando que aquella confesión lo lastimaba)

-Déjame continuar por favor, un día mientras estaba en Chicago muy borracho en un bar Albert me encontró y me llevó a verte desde lejos donde trabajabas en la clínica feliz, sentí asco y vergüenza de mí mismo y ahí te jure seguir adelante y hacer feliz a Susana porque te lo había prometido regrese a su lado y al mes nos casamos pero eso sólo hizo que mi vida se sumiera aún más en la desesperanza ella nunca pudo competir con tu belleza, el amor que te tengo solo se incrementó e incluso me parecía una mujer vacía y cada día despertar a su lado era la cosa más repugnante del mundo porque la llegue a odiar tanto como a mí por separarnos, a pesar de sus intentos por enamorarme nunca lo logro y terminamos durmiendo cada uno en una habitación diferente casi sin dirigirnos la palabra excepto cuando me acompañaba a alguna reunión en la fingíamos ser una pareja normal, por el segundo año de nuestro fracasado matrimonio yo gozaba de la compañía de otras mujeres buscando lo que en casa no tenía pero nunca lo encontré porque mi corazón se fue contigo para siempre, entonces Susana enfermo del corazón y yo no pude hacer nada por ella, pase los últimos meses a su lado leyéndole y tratando de animarla diciéndole que cuando mejorara las cosas iban a ser distintas pero ya no fue así porque ella murió, aunque yo creí representar bien mi papel del esposo preocupado; ella llego a conocerme bien o quizá por esa luz que nos ilumina cuando está cerca el final una linda tarde de Verano mientras estaba sentada cerca de una ventana me tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa en los labios me dijo: "Terry tienes que buscarla y acabar con tu sufrimiento yo ya no seré un estorbo y te pido perdón por haberte alejado durante tanto tiempo de la mujer que amas, has sido bueno conmigo pero por favor búscala y sean felices dile que siento haber sido tan egoísta" yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero acepte con un movimiento de cabeza aunque no tenía idea de cómo iba a enfrentarme de nuevo a ti y a tu rechazo porque no pensé ni por un momento que me siguieras amando o mereciera tu perdón, por eso decidí escribirte aquella carta y si aceptabas verme entonces no te dejaría nunca más, cuando no recibí respuesta durante tanto tiempo pensé que me lo merecía pero al tener tus líneas en mis manos me dieron valor para buscarte a pesar de que me pedías no hacerlo y estos meses han sido un verdadero infierno al verte con Albert que sin duda es mejor hombre que yo pero por una loca esperanza que aún tengo pienso y quiero creer que algún día tendré tu perdón y volverás a mi a pesar de todo

Candy estaba mirando al joven actor a los ojos comprendiendo que él tampoco pensaba que merecía ser perdonado lo que la tenía conmovida hasta las lágrimas sobre todo porque Susana y ella habían hecho infelices a tres personas pero la joven ya no podía estar más en la misma habitación que Terry sentía que se iba a desmayar y necesitaba aire por lo que instintivamente se alejó del abrazo de él y salió del lugar pidiendo a un taxi que la llevara a la mansión Andley como no quería ser vista entró por la parte de atrás y por fortuna ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones y agradeció a Dios que la ayudara porque no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones de porque llegó sin Annie y el porqué de sus lágrimas, se encerró en su habitación y se puso a llorar en su almohada hasta quedarse dormida.

Terrence salió corriendo tras de ella pero ya no la alcanzó solo vio como se alejaba y pensó en volver a verla al día siguiente ya que necesitaba contarle algo más antes de partir a Londres por un mes ya que el abogado de su padre insistía en que debía ver a su padre el Duque de Granchester por un asunto importante y que debía ser tratado en persona, Terry estaba renuente a ir pero el abogado le dijo que era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Al día siguiente Candy trato de olvidarse de las confesiones de Terry trabajando muy duro y sin descanso, hasta que llegó su hora de salir como siempre tarde después de su hora vio el carro de Annie y sin dudarlo se subió de un salto ya que debía discutir con su amiga que le haya hecho aquella mala jugada de dejarla a solas con Terry.

-Annie estoy muy enojada contigo por dejarme ayer con…(entonces se dio cuenta que su amiga no se encontraba en el auto era Terrence el que estaba ahí de nuevo, quiso bajarse pero el auto estaba en marcha)

-No te molestes con Annie pecosa ya sabes como soy de persuasivo y logré que ella comprendiera lo duro que es estar sin ti y así lo hizo porque ella también está enamorada y sabe lo difícil que es estar lejos del ser amado

-Pero Terry si alguien nos ve eso será mi fin no me podré casar con Albert y lo lastimaría mucho no entiendo porque me haces esto

-Vamos Candy nadie va a vernos además ahora mismo vamos a casa de Annie de verdad se pescó un resfriado probablemente a causa del estrés de la boda así que nos prestó su auto y su invernadero para charlar ya que ayer no pude terminar lo que debía decirte

-¿Pero si nos ven los señores Britter?

-Por ellos no te preocupes que están tan apurados con el enlace que la mamá no estará en la casa porque se encuentra arreglando la iglesia y su padre estará hasta tarde en la oficina como siempre, por favor no te molestes y permíteme terminar con lo que necesito decirte

-Si no hay más remedio (contesto la rubia que esta vez planeaba mantenerse lo más alejada del hombre para evitar esos sentimientos agolpándose en su pecho)

Una vez que llegaron a la casa Britter la mucama los recibió y los llevó al invernadero donde una muy enferma Annie los aguardaba pidiéndole a Candy que escuchara lo que Terry necesitaba decirle y unos minutos después desapareció enviándoles Té y galletas con la mucama de su confianza a la que no le importaba lo que pasaba en aquel lugar.

-Bien Terry te escucho (dijo la rubia mientras servía el Té con manos temblorosas lo que no pasó desapercibido para el joven y tampoco el hecho de que esta vez sí llevaba el anillo de compromiso de Albert)

-Bueno Candy ya te conté mi historia con Susana y como nunca pude amarla ahora déjame contarte que debo partir a Inglaterra el fin de semana parece que mi padre por algún motivo desconocido le urge verme y según su apoderado me tomará como un mes estar por allá sé bien que no tengo derecho a pedir esto pero podrías recibir mis cartas y contestarme algunas líneas bien sabes que la relación con mi padre no es la mejor y me sentiré menos solo si me contestas de vez en cuando aunque solo me cuentes como va tu vida mientras no está Annie, ya que por entonces se va de Luna de miel con el "elegante".

-Vamos Terry no es tan terrible volver a ver a tu padre quizá quiere hacer las paces contigo y sí como dices te sentirás mejor recibiendo alguna carta mía no te la voy a negar pero te pido que me cuentes como está el Duque y tus hermanos ¿está bien?, trata de hablar con tu padre seguramente si es tanta su insistencia será porque algo muy grande debe estar pasándole

-Gracias Candy sé que si recibo tus cartas me darán fortaleza en lo que tenga que enfrentar

Así pasaron las horas charlando de mil y una cosas sobre sus vidas, recordando viejos tiempos y sintiendo como esa mágica conexión les permitía hablar de lo más trivial sin aburrirse nunca hasta que llegó la hora de separarse el chico la tomo entre sus brazos una vez más y ella no se resistió pues aunque lo negara le gustaba la cercanía del joven, él le dio un beso en cada mejilla y ella tembló ante el roce de los labios del joven, lo vio salir del invernadero y sintió como se instalaba un frío en su corazón la prueba inequívoca del amor que le profesaba pero pensó que ya que estaría sola con Albert durante un mes podría poner sus sentimientos en orden y sacar de su cabeza y corazón a Terry, porque si bien no faltaría a su promesa de escribirle no lo haría tan seguido para mantener una sana distancia y que él se diera cuenta que solo podían ser amigos ahora porque ella era una mujer comprometida y dispuesta a hacer feliz a Albert por lo que le contaría a Bert de su semana con Terry y sobre las cartas que iba a mandarle no quería malos entendidos o que alguien le fuera con el chisme por separarlos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La boda

Llegó por fin el tan ansiado día para Annie el de su boda con el hombre que amaba; llevaba un vestido blanco hecho a la medida con un discreto escote en la parte delantera, de mangas en forma de campana ceñido a su cintura en la parte de abajo que remataba con una falda en forma circular con una cola que media dos metros, la tela con que estaba confeccionado era encaje del más fino con una tiara de diamantes en forma de Lilys que remataban un pequeño velo, el peinado era un chongo a la altura de la nuca un poco suelto, el ramo de la novia era de rosas color melocotón y fucsia con un lazo blanco alrededor, los zapatos del mismo encaje que el vestido con un moño al frente, una vez que Candy y las mucamas la habían ayudado a vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse aunque solo hizo falta un poco de polvo y color en los labios pues Annie se había convertido en una mujer capaz de robar el aliento de cualquier caballero, su piel blanca, sus ojos y cabello oscuros en contraste la hacían lucir como una verdadera ninfa.

Por su parte Archie la esperaba ansioso en el jardín de la casa Britter acondicionado para la ocasión estaba vestido impecablemente en un frac de color gris Oxford con una camisa blanca y una corbata a rayas negras y blancas hecho a la medida para la ocasión, los novios tenían una lista de doscientos invitados a la boda entre los que se incluían parientes, amigos y socios, el novio le dio la bienvenida a la mayoría hasta que la espera comenzó a hacérsele demasiado larga por lo que decidió tomarse una copa con Albert mientras aguardaban a que Annie bajara, los dos jóvenes se metieron en el despacho de la casa Britter y platicaron del encuentro que Candy había tenido con Terry una semana atrás.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Albert? ¿Romperle la cara a Terry por buscar a tu prometida? Yo te puedo ayudar con eso nunca me cayó bien ese aristócrata arrogante y mucho menos después que le rompió el corazón a nuestra dulce niña

-Calma sobrino no es esa la actitud que debo tomar los años me han enseñado que uno debe pensar bien antes de actuar si bien no estoy feliz de que Terry ronde a Candy y pretenda quitármela al final si ella confía tanto en mi para contarme todo lo que pasa con él yo no creo que haya ningún peligro, estoy seguro del amor de Candy hacia mí y sé que Terrence sólo es un recuerdo agridulce en su vida además de que me serviría pedirle que deje su amistad eso sólo me volvería el malo del cuento, así Candy sabe que confío en ella

-Pero Albert no te da miedo que la convenza

-En realidad si un poco no es fácil olvidar un amor como ese pero piensa ella ya me eligió a mí y a pesar de todo nunca ha dicho que quiera regresar con él o que este confundida, yo voy a seguir creyendo en lo que tenemos hasta que ella me diga o demuestre lo contrario con el tiempo él se dará por vencido una vez que Candy y yo seamos esposos y vivamos muy felices lejos de todo ¿no crees?

-Quizá tengas razón si ella tiene la confianza de contarte todo incluso lo del anillo que él le dio y que piensa devolvérselo en cuanto estén casados no debe haber nada de qué preocuparse y el actorcillo ese solo será un recuerdo enterrado en la memoria de Candy

Por fin entró en el despacho una de las mucamas para informarles que la novia estaba lista y que debían salir al patio así lo hicieron a su vez Annie salió de la casa y Archie se quedó sin aliento al ver que su futura esposa era mucho más bella de lo que él había notado parecía salida de un cuento y vestida de blanco él por fin se dio cuenta que aquella hermosa mujer compartiría para siempre su vida, si bien alguna vez amó a Candy lo que ahora su futura esposa despertaba en él no era para nada parecido al deseo que encendía Annie y aunque su prima siempre le pareció una mujer bellísima digna de admiración, Annie no se quedaba atrás en nada sin saberlo había madurado para convertirse en una dama exquisita y de maneras refinadas.

-Luces hermosa Annie (fue lo único que Archibald pudo decir una vez que llegó al altar del brazo del señor Britter)

-Gracias Archie (por primera vez Annie se dio cuenta que su futuro marido la miraba con deseo y eso la hizo sonrojarse)

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, los recién casados comenzaron el baile, él tomó a la chica entre sus brazos de un modo que nunca lo había hecho antes pegándose a su cuerpo y sintiendo de cerca cada una de sus curvas, la joven instintivamente se dejó llevar por su marido que se había ganado ese derecho de poseerla desde mucho tiempo atrás aunque hasta ese día parecían no estar conscientes de ello, poco a poco los demás invitados se les unieron en el baile y tuvieron una velada realmente emotiva con todos felices por el enlace incluso la tía Elroy parecía complacida con aquél matrimonio ya que la chica era heredera de una de las fortunas más grandes del país y eso era una muy buena noticia para ella pues siendo hija única aunque adoptiva la fortuna sería administrada por su sobrino Archibald haciendo más grande su poderío económico.

Candy observaba a su amiga tan feliz y sonrojada con cada roce de Archie que le pareció que nunca los había visto tan enamorados como aquel día por fin su primo se dio cuenta de que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era la adecuada para él, recordó cuando tuvo que romperle el corazón al muchacho porque si bien siempre lo había querido nunca despertó en ella otro tipo de amor que el fraterno y de nuevo y a pesar de su resistencia volvía Terry a sus pensamientos porque ella no correspondió a aquel cariño de Archie pues estaba locamente enamorada de Terrence aunque no quisiera aceptarlo entonces al igual que ahora, solo que esta vez su corazón estaba dividido irremediablemente en dos, pero entonces recordó que cuando conoció a Terry en el colegio su corazón sangraba de dolor por Anthony así que definitivamente Terrence Grandchester siempre compartía su corazón con alguien más aunque esta vez no era un rival fácil de vencer pues estaba presente en carne y hueso, entonces una mano la despertó de sus deliberaciones.

-¿Cómo estas hoy mi amor? Te noto muy distraída y hasta distante

-Si un poco Albert es que observo como se ven juntos Annie y Archie y pensaba que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se aman

-Es verdad esta noche parecen más enamorados que antes y hacen una muy bonita pareja casi tanto como nosotros ¿no crees?

Candy no contestó pero asintió con la cabeza, entonces Albert le pidió que bailara con él y pasaron mucho tiempo disfrutando de la cercanía uno del otro hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a la mansión, por fortuna la tía no quiso regresar con ellos pues tenía pendientes en su casa que le tomarían toda la semana así que serían las mucamas quienes estarían al pendiente de ellos lo que era una bocanada de aire fresco en aquella casa llena de reglas, sin pensar que al día siguiente los negocios los separarían por varias semanas pues Albert tendría que encargarse de todo ya que su sobrino estaría de viaje ese era el motivo real de la tía para dejarlos solos.

Por su parte los Cornwell-Britter llegaron al lugar de su Luna de miel en La paz Baja California en México que a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño era lindo y pintoresco, les asombro que el hotel estaba muy limpio y desde su balcón podrían ver el mar por la mañana aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba a Annie era saber que se sentiría ser tocada por primera vez por su esposo ya que en todos los años anteriores si bien se habían suscitado uno que otro beso nunca el muchacho trato de propasarse y hasta ese día ella no sabía lo que era ser deseada por Archie porque no le conocía aquella mirada pero una vez en la soledad de la habitación el joven la tomó entre sus brazos igual que hizo al terminar la ceremonia en que se unieron para siempre para besarla con pasión, ella recordó entonces una conversación que tuvo con su madre en la que le daba los detalles de lo que una mujer debe hacer cuando esta con su esposo según dictaban las reglas de la época lo que consistía básicamente en dejarse llevar por el hombre y no hacer nada, también tenía presente una conversación un poco más atrevida que tuvo con Candy unas semanas antes en dónde ella trató de explicarle lo que le habían dicho en la escuela de enfermeras pero Annie estaba tan sonrojada que detuvo a su amiga a media explicación haciendo estallar a la rubia en una alegre carcajada y en un comentario un poco indiscreto "Bueno supongo que le tendremos que dejar todo el trabajo a Archie de principio a fin de enseñarte todo".

Archie por su parte estaba desabrochando con manos un tanto torpes el vestido de la chica tratando de no apresurar el encuentro pues aunque para él no era su primera vez sabía que debía ser cuidadoso con aquella ninfa a la que apenas había descubierto algunas horas antes pues el recuerdo de la chica desde la adolescencia lo acompañaba sin darse cuenta, nunca supo cuando maduro aquella mujer ante sus ojos de un momento a otro, así que una vez en el piso la ropa cayeron suavemente en el lecho, él encima de ella comenzó a tocar su pechos con avidez así como cada centímetro de su piel que olía a violetas y tomaba de su boca el néctar que alguna vez probó por algunos escasos minutos pero que ahora se sentía con el derecho de reclamar y explorar en la boca de su esposa mientras escuchaba el ligero sonido de los gemidos de ella al toque de sus manos.

El encuentro fue más que placentero y amanecieron uno en brazos del otro, Annie se despertó antes que el joven y se escabullo hasta la ventana para admirar el mar que nunca antes había visto y se maravilló de sentirse tan feliz y agotada a la vez con la certeza que tuvo toda la vida desde que vio a su marido por primera vez de que ese era el hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida y ahora que era su mujer y compartía sus más íntimos secretos se dijo a si misma que debía a toda costa hacer reflexionar a Candy porque aquella experiencia sin duda no sería la misma amando a medias a un hombre pues era un encuentro de almas, cuerpo y corazón al que se debía llegar muy enamorada y eso sólo pasaba con un alma gemela que para Annie estaba claro que esa alma sin duda era Terry para Candy.

Archie busco a su esposa en la cama porque deseaba besarla y hacerle el amor de nuevo para seguir aprendiendo más uno sobre el otro ya que en los años que fueron novios y más tarde estuvieron comprometidos él no se había atrevido a llegar más allá de unos pocos besos robados mientras nadie los observaba y para evitar habladurías de la gente siempre se comportó recatado pero ahora era muy diferente porque ya era su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra por lo que nunca más quería o podría contenerse, pero al no encontrarla con las manos observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que la joven a la luz del día lucía radiante y más seductora que la noche anterior por lo que se acercó sigilosamente para tomarla por la cintura abrazándola tiernamente por detrás y besándola en el cuello sin saber lo que la muchacha estaba pensando.

Annie por su parte al sentir la cercanía de su marido no necesito más invitación que sus besos para seguirlo a la cama de nuevo y entregarse a él una vez más sin censura alguna después de todo lo que su madre le había contado no era nada parecido a lo que sentía dentro de ella y en la piel, pensaba que cualquier cosa que le hubieran contado aún Candy en términos un poco más médicos no se parecería en nada a esta experiencia extracorpórea de la unión perfecta de dos cuerpos fundidos en uno solo y los choques eléctricos que sentía al roce de Archie.

Por la tarde dieron un paseo muy agradable por la playa persiguiéndose como un par de chiquillos y disfrutando del agradable clima, comieron en un restaurant cerca de la playa y caminaron abrazados como jamás lo habían hecho antes pues nunca estaban solos, si no estaba la madre de la chica, estaba alguna chaperona o algún familiar incluso Candy y Albert siempre estaban por ahí para hacer mal tercio y no dejarlos disfrutar su mutua compañía que ahora que la habían probado sin duda los hacía sentir que eran uno para el otro ambos tan parecidos en educación, costumbres y hasta en ese toque de orgullo que se les notaba al caminar.

A la mañana siguiente Archie llevó a su mujer de paseo en un pequeño barco desde donde admiraron las maravillas del mar, pescaron su almuerzo que ahí mismo les preparó un chef , el joven le contaba a Annie sus planes para su nueva casa la cual compraron un par de meses atrás si bien no podían alejarse de la ciudad si vivirían en un lugar no tan ruidoso que se encontraba en el lado sur donde tendrían un patio para que jugaran sus hijos y él podría dirigir los negocios ausentándose de vez en cuando para pasar tiempo con su familia porque si bien los negocios eran importantes quería dedicar tiempo de calidad a su esposa e hijos por lo que pensaba contratar a una asistente para que se encargara del papeleo y el mantener la correspondencia al día incluso Annie le había ayudado con la búsqueda con una persona que cubría los requisitos necesarios pues era una muchacha que ya había trabajado antes con la chica en la fundación de los Andley llamada Lorelay que además de ser simpática era muy capaz y bonita.

-Annie nunca hemos hablado de esto pero quiero saber cuántos hijos quieres que tengamos

-Bueno Archie no lo sé nunca había pensado en eso pero me hace muy feliz que ya estés pensando en formar una familia aunque no crees que es un poco pronto solo llevamos un par de días juntos

-Si pero eso es una posibilidad (dijo el joven tomando una de sus manos y depositando en ella un tierno beso)

-Bueno me gustaría decirte que todos los que Dios nos quiera mandar pero creo que con tres será suficiente para mantenerme ocupada, como sabes yo no tuve hermanos y aunque Candy suplió por un tiempo esa necesidad siempre pensé que me hubiera gustado un hermano o tal vez dos

-Si lo sé, yo tuve a Stear y después también a Anthony que siempre estaban conmigo para jugar, pelear o darnos consejos, pero no te pongas triste querida piensa que pronto tendrás tu propia familia a mi lado y yo siempre estaré ahí para compensarte con amor por todo el que te hizo falta

-Gracias Archie yo sé que siempre estaremos juntos para amarnos y apoyarnos mutuamente aunque el comienzo de nuestra historia no fue muy fácil porque tú amabas a Candy, por fortuna para mi, ella siempre amo a Terry aun cuando se separaron

-Por cierto ahora quiero preguntarte algo a ese respecto…no sé cómo empezar

-Bueno querido no importa puedes preguntar lo que quieras

-Dime Annie ¿porque ayudas al imbécil de Terry a reunirse con Candy?

-Uhmmm no le digas así es solo un hombre enamorado y si lo ayudo es porque estoy segura que Candy no ha dejado de amarlo, si bien es cierto que quiere a Albert cuando esta Terry cerca puedo jurar que entre ellos hay una conexión especial es como si encontraran las piezas que les faltan en el otro

-Pero ese antipático ya la lastimo en el pasado ¿se te olvido mi amor?

-Es verdad pero también lo es el hecho que desde que volvió a buscarla y a pesar de que ella lo ha rechazado constantemente él no ha desistido, ¿no lo ves? Esta realmente arrepentido y merece otra oportunidad, lo siento por Albert pero el corazón de Candy es de Terrence

-¿Cómo sabes que lo ama? ¿No será que te convenció ese cabeza hueca?

-Solo basta verlos juntos para darse cuenta que el mundo desaparece para ellos y créeme Candy es más terca que Terry, me temo que ella cometa la tontería de casarse solo por agradecimiento y cariño pero si lo hace nunca disfrutará de lo que tú y yo tenemos

-No lo sé ese tipejo nunca me ha caído bien y no me gustaría que le volviera a romper el corazón a Candy, le costó mucho reponerse de su abandono y por lo menos con Albert siempre estará segura

-Si es verdad pero eso no es suficiente para pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, Candy merece ser feliz el resto de su vida ya ha sufrido suficiente, incluso ahora que estamos lejos ella debe estar muy sola pues Albert estará todo el día en la oficina y Terry está en Inglaterra quizá este tiempo sin los dos hombres que cree amar le sirva para aclarar sus sentimientos, eso ruego a Dios

-Ojala tengas razón y ponga todo en orden no es justo para ninguno de ellos ese triángulo amoroso

Terminaron la velada viendo en silencio la puesta del sol y sintiendo de nuevo como sus almas se comunicaban sin palabras comprendiendo que su unión era perfecta porque eran el uno para el otro pues aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo en algunas cosas siempre tendrían la oportunidad de expresar sus opiniones con la confianza de conocerse bien y con la certeza de saber que a pesar de sus diferencias contaban el uno con el otro para tomar buenas decisiones.

Mientras tanto en Chicago Candy peleaba con sus propios fantasmas, por un lado Albert se había pasado toda la semana llegando tarde a casa lo que le impedía verlo y tenía que cenar en el más absoluto silencio junto a la tía Elroy, retirarse a su habitación tratando de leer algún libro o simplemente caminar por su habitación como león enjaulado hasta caer rendida de aburrimiento, se preguntaba porque Terry no le había escrito nada desde que se fue por lo menos así tendría algo en que entretenerse y le preocupaba que el joven estuviera pasando un mal momento ya que su madrastra nunca se llevó bien con él por otro lado se preguntaba ¿Qué estaría pasando? para que el Duque de Grandchester haya mandado a traer con tanta insistencia a su hijo mayor después de tantos años de no verlo y de amenazarlo con quitarle el apellido y su herencia cuando decidió buscar su camino como actor, cosas que nunca cumplió pero que lastimaron a Terry para siempre quebrando definitivamente la relación con su padre, en eso estaba Candy cuando decidió que era suficiente de la tía Elroy así que al día siguiente regresaría a su antiguo comportamiento saliendo hasta tarde del hospital tomando mil y un casos para mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible ocupada y evitar a toda costa el pasar por el escrutinio de su tía y el sentimiento de no ser aprobada por la anciana.

Albert mientras tanto estaba lleno de trabajo en la oficina y aunque de cuando en cuando tomaba tiempo para pensar en Candy esa semana le había sido imposible tomarse un tiempo para estar con ella solamente había mandado un par de arreglos y unas breves notas haciéndole saber que la extrañaba mucho pues los asuntos estaban acumulándose debido a la fusión de los negocios de los Britter con los Andley y la siguiente semana tendría que viajar junto con el señor Britter a México para completar las negociaciones y empaparse más de todo para después pasarle los tips a su sobrino, lo único que lo consolaba era que al menos Terry no estaba cerca para rondar a su prometida porque de lo contrario estaría en serios problemas.

Unas semanas después Candy recibía dos cartas una de Terry y otra de Albert por lo que decidió que las leería al salir del hospital para poder concentrarse en cada una sin interrupciones mientras tanto el día se le hizo eterno pues la curiosidad le apremiaba abrir sus tesoros escondidos en su casillero pero como buena enfermera hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para resistir la tentación concentrándose en atender siempre de manera puntual y con una sonrisa a cada uno de sus pacientes aunque aquel día parecían haber disminuido, por fin llegó la hora de salir del hospital y como no tenía intención de llegar corriendo a su casa le pidió al chofer que pasara por ella más tarde porque pensaba quedarse en el hospital un rato más, se dirigió a un aula donde entrenaban a las nuevas enfermeras del hospital la cual era un lugar bastante apartado del resto del hospital así que nadie la molestaría ahí.

La primera carta que abrió fue la de Albert…

Hola amada mía,

Para cuando leas esta carta estaré viajando a Brasil para concretar algunos nuevos negocios con el padre de Annie que está especialmente interesado en dejar en manos de Archie estos negocios por lo que seguramente tendrá que viajar muy a menudo a ese país junto con Annie, no sabes cuánto te extraño querida mía, tu calor, tu sonrisa, nuestras charlas en fin todo lo que compartimos y lo que me arrepiento de haber aceptado las condiciones de la tía-abuela deberías estar aquí conmigo para poder besarte y acariciarte todo lo que se me diera la gana, pero sé que debemos esperar todavía por algún tiempo y sé que aunque estuviéramos juntos con tanto trabajo me sería igual de imposible verte todo lo que quisiera, cuéntame amor tú me extrañas igual que yo a ti espero que a mi regreso y ya que Archie estará de nuevo allá podré librarme un poco de mis responsabilidades y te prometo que pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos, ya me urge estar contigo.

Te mando mi corazón.

Bert.

PD: ¿Has sabido algo de Terry? Me parece que no hay muy buenas noticias con respecto a su padre por favor no dudes en darle todo nuestro apoyo.

Candy terminó de leer la carta y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón algo se lo había dicho desde que tuvo ambas cartas en sus manos por alguna razón la carta que quería abrir primero era la de Terry pero no había seguido a su instinto y pensó que al igual que en su vida la carta del actor sería leída en segundo lugar como corresponde a un amigo, la prioridad debía ser siempre Albert así que con manos temblorosas abrió la misiva que le confirmaría lo que Albert ya le había anticipado.

Amada Candy,

No he podido escribirte debido a que mis asuntos en Inglaterra me lo habían impedido estas dos últimas semanas han sido una verdadera pesadilla para mí, recién baje del barco el apoderado de mi padre me llevó a su casa y ahí me dieron la noticia de que el duque de Grandchester estaba muy grave por un problema cardiaco que lo mantenía en cama desde hace algunos meses por lo que había estado insistiendo en verme, nuestro reencuentro no fue nada agradable al principio porque yo le guardaba un gran rencor por haberme mantenido alejado de él y de mi madre toda la vida y aun cuando decidí ser actor dijo que iba a quitarme su apellido así que no fue fácil para mi escucharlo pero me sorprendí mucho de que me pidiera perdón siendo un hombre tan orgulloso (me pregunto a quién me recuerda), por fin pudimos sincerarnos y me contó que el motivo de alejarme de mi madre es que quería tener un pedazo de ella cerca para siempre pero al ver que mi madrastra no me soportaba y por guardar las apariencias tuvo que abandonarme en el colegio y por vergüenza no me regreso con mi madre pues ella le advirtió que no podría cuidarme.

Por fin supe que mi padre amo a mi madre del mismo modo en que yo te amo a ti pero por obligación erramos el camino, me insistió en que buscara mi felicidad y que hiciera hasta lo imposible por recuperar a la mujer que sacude mi mundo, esa eres sin duda tú Candy no tienes idea como necesito que estés aquí conmigo para no sentirme tan solo y tener tu apoyo y tu amor para calmar mi adolorido espíritu, mi padre murió hace un par de días y no tengo ni un solo amigo que me acompañe, decidí irme a la casa de verano en Escocia por unos días y recuperar fuerzas ¿te acuerdas amor? es aquella donde pasamos esas tardes de Verano tú y yo quizá allí encuentre un poco de paz al recordar nuestro tiempo juntos.

Por favor escribe pronto necesito saber de ti.

Te amo.

Terry el hombre que está incompleto sin ti.

Candy derramó algunas lágrimas por el padre de Terry porque si bien solo lo vio una vez en el colegio le pareció que aquel hombre amaba a su hijo solo que no sabía expresarlo después de todo lo dejo encontrar su camino y nunca pensó que había sido ella la que lo convenció más bien el Duque solo necesitaba alguien que le recordara lo importante que era dejar a los hijos libres cuando están listos y eso fue lo que aquel hombre hizo, Candy escribió a Terry de inmediato en cuanto se calmó para no mojar las hojas de papel, sentía la necesidad de poder correr a Escocia y consolar a Terrence pero eso era imposible pues más que nunca sabía que Albert confiaba en ella como ni ella misma hacía tratándose del actor cada vez que lo tenía cerca quería correr a abrazarlo y besarlo pues él era capaz de ejercer una atracción casi incontrolable en ella además las últimas semanas a solas le habían servido para darse cuenta que amaba a ese hombre arrogante más que a Bert el corazón quiere lo que quiere pero no podía hacerle eso al hombre que se lo había dado todo incluso su corazón ella nunca sería capaz de romperle el alma a su protector si bien nunca su amor sería del mismo tipo que sentía por Terry haría feliz a Albert a costa de lo que fuera ya una vez Terry hizo lo mismo y era su turno de hacer lo correcto y regresar un poco de la amabilidad recibida por su protector ahora entendía perfecto lo que Terrence había sentido hacia Susana y más que nunca entendía sus razones si bien nunca podría perdonarlo del todo al menos ya no le guardaba rencor por haber elegido a su rival, por eso sólo escribió una larga carta dirigida a Terrence donde le decía como le dolía que él pasara por eso y que ella y Albert estaban con él en esos momentos tan difíciles sabía bien que podía perder la cabeza fácilmente si no tenía cuidado y posiblemente si lo veía tan triste no podría resistirse más a su cercanía y terminaría desbordando en él todo el amor que le tenía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La diva

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde la boda de Annie y Archie los negocios se habían fusionado según lo planeado por Albert y ahora su sobrino tomaba las riendas de parte de la fortuna Britter y de la Andley para tener mayor control de todo ambos hombres habían contratado a Lorelay como su asistente para que los ayudara a redactar cartas, revisar correspondencia e incluso siendo una chica que estudiaba negocios en la universidad a veces le pedían se involucrara en alguna que otra reunión para tener una visión fresca y diferente, la muchacha era muy eficiente y no le importaba pasar largas horas aprendiendo de aquellos hombres para los que casi se había convertido en indispensable además en su corazón comenzaba a nacer un sentimiento de amor hacia el rubio patriarca de los Andley que no era otro que Albert pues la convivencia diaria y la mutua admiración hacían que la chica se fijara en el hombre a pesar de saberlo prohibido.

Aquella tarde era cálida a pesar de ser Otoño y Candy decidió tomarse un descanso de tres días pues hacía mucho que ella y Albert no salían a pasear por la ciudad así que sin decirle nada esa tarde decidió ir a la oficina de su prometido para raptarlo y llevárselo a pasear por la ciudad una vez ahí le dieron celos ante lo que era evidente para el buen observador la cercanía de Albert y Lorelay la sonrisa de la chica la delataba y Candy se quedó parada un rato observando a los dos jóvenes dándose cuenta que compartían el gusto por los negocios aunque Bert lo negara estaba hecho para aquella vida y era muy bueno en lo que hacía, entró al despacho y ellos no se percataron de su presencia tan absortos estaban en el trabajo, así que a Candy no le quedó más remedio que hablar para alertarles de su presencia.

-Hola Albert vengo a raptarte

-Querida Candy, no te escuche llegar (dijo el rubio levantándose de su escritorio y yendo al encuentro de Candy para darle un beso en los labios)

-Bueno espero no ser inoportuna pero ya que hace mucho tiempo que no salimos se me hizo buena idea que por hoy te olvides de los negocios y salgamos a comer y pasear juntos ¿Qué dices aceptas?

-Pero claro que sí, perdón soy un mal educado, mira cariño ella es Lorelay nuestra asistente ella estudia negocios y es de mucha utilidad aquí en la oficina

-Oh…mucho gusto(dijo la rubia al tiempo que veía con desconfianza a la asistente de Albert)

-Mucho gusto señorita Andley (dijo Lorelay lanzándole una mirada que quería fulminarla por los celos, aunque trato de disimular con una amplia sonrisa)

Lorelay era una chica delgada, pelirroja de ojos grises de facciones agradables y de maneras refinadas que demostraban una cuna de abolengo, ambas mujeres se dieron la mano revisando cada una a la otra, la chica no entendía porque su jefe estaba loco por aquella mujer si era una belleza sin duda pero no parecía estar locamente enamorada de él, pues era la única vez que había ido por él a la oficina por lo que sabía siempre se veían en la casa que compartían solo raras veces salían a algún evento el que se reseñaba en los periódicos y más bien parecía una relación que mantenía viva el joven millonario, sin saber que lo que los mantenía unidos era el mutuo cariño y entendimiento que tenían del alma del otro como si fuera la propia, ya que a Albert no le gustaban las fiestas y a Candy tampoco, así que más bien disfrutaban los momentos que podían pasar a solas.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones Albert tomo su saco se quitó la corbata y le dio instrucciones a Lorelay para que continuara el trabajo pasaron por la oficina de Archie y se le hizo la mejor idea que habían tenido en mucho tiempo les dijo que no se preocuparan por nada y que disfrutaran de la hermosa tarde y de la oportunidad de estar a solas y ya que todo había sido espontaneo no necesitarían chaperona(dijo Archie guiñándole un ojo a Albert en señal de complicidad por lo que Candy se ruborizo con el comentario).

-Y bien querida que planes tienes para nosotros

-Bueno quizá te parezca una locura pero ya que ni tu ni yo hemos estado hace mucho cerca de la naturaleza que te parece ir al parque, descalzarnos y tomar un refrigerio que prepare para los dos después ya veremos

-Acepto encantado y me alegra mucho que me hayas venido a buscar la verdad es que nuestra rutina me estaba matando(dijo el joven al tiempo que le daba a Candy otro beso tomándola por la diminuta cintura)

Tomaron el refrigerio, platicaron se hicieron miles de caricias y Bert le confesó que a pesar de su resistencia a ser el patriarca de la familia desde que Lorelay había llegado disfrutaba estar en la oficina y no tener que escribir cartas o preocuparse por atender a los socios solo de cerrar los negocios y tomar las decisiones cruciales, a Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón porque ya Annie le había contado de la cercanía de Bert y Lore en la oficina ya que la morena iba frecuentemente a ver a Archie o a hacer alguna diligencia por la fundación de Stear y aunque Annie sabía que el rubio amaba a Candy no estaba demás que ella se apareciera de vez en cuando por la oficina si de verdad estaba empeñada en casarse con él, Candy recordó la conversación que habían tenido un par de días antes.

-Candy debes de ir aunque sea de vez en cuando a la oficina de los Andley muéstrate más interesada en las cosas de Albert(dijo Annie)

-Es que he estado haciendo horas extra en el hospital tenemos poco personal por el momento y no puedo despegarme cuando yo quiera recuerda que soy la enfermera en jefe

-A ver Candy no te importa que una mujer le esté coqueteando a tu prometido

-¿De que hablas Annie?(dijo la rubia sintiendo un deja vú ¿no era eso lo que había pasado con Terry y Susana?)

-Pues como sabes los Andley tienen una nueva asistente una chica muy guapa y refinada que estudia negocios y bueno pasa mucho tiempo con Albert más que con Archie y yo creo que no está demás que uno esté al pendiente del hombre que ama…

Albert notó la distancia de los pensamientos de su prometida y le tomó de la cara para verla directo a esos enormes ojos verdes que tanto amaba para ver si adivinaba que estaba pensando y logró sacarla de aquel trance, pero no pudo notar nada en cambio Candy le regalo una de aquellas mágicas sonrisas que le llenaban el corazón al joven, levantaron todo del pasto y decidieron tomar una caminata por el parque disfrutando de su cercanía aunque lo hicieron en silencio pues cada uno tenía una preocupación en el alma.

Por una parte ella pensaba que haría si Albert la dejaba por Lorelay, nunca volvería a creer en el amor pues si bien este amor que tenía por él no la consumía ni la hacía sentir tan viva y desesperada como con Terrence , en este tiempo que había sido pareja de Bert se acostumbró a este amor más maduro sin tanta incertidumbre y que la cubría de una paz nunca alcanzada con Terry, esa ansiedad y esa incertidumbre que nunca se acabó por las múltiples separaciones y reencuentros para finalmente separarse para siempre cuando Terry decidió quedarse con Susana para casarse con ella.

Mientras tanto Albert sentía que algo había cambiado en Candy desde que estuvo en la oficina en su mente trataba de revisar los acontecimientos y no alcanzaba a entender porque la chica estaba inusualmente callada, de repente un par de ojos grises le dieron la respuesta pues cuando ella llegó Lore estaba muy cerca de él explicándole algunos movimientos de la bolsa, entonces sonrió para sus adentros pensando en que Candy estaría celosa pero no entendía porque acaso ella ¿estaba ciega? él no tenía ojos para nadie más, además su asistente ¡por favor! la muchacha era sin duda una linda criatura pero para su corazón solo estaba Candy, de repente se paró en seco y dejo a un lado la canasta con las cosas del pic-nic se puso bajo un enorme árbol y la tomo entre sus brazos diciéndole al oído cuanto la amaba y como le había gustado la sorpresa y para rematar la confesión la beso sin prisa pero con apasionada determinación una vez que se separaron para que la joven recuperara la confianza la reto a subir al árbol a ver quién llegaba primero.

Candy recuperó la sonrisa y la calidez habitual que compartía con Albert y desde la copa del árbol ambos jóvenes vieron desaparecer al sol entre las aguas del lago Michigan sintiendo una calma y una certeza que por desgracia no duraría mucho.

Un mes después la rutina se había instalado de nuevo entre la pareja y aunque Candy trataba al principio de enviarle notitas de amor a Bert, pasar de vez en cuando por la oficina para sacarlo aunque sea a la hora de la comida ambos tenían mucho trabajo y ambos estaban de nuevo alejados uno del otro así que a Candy no le quedaba más remedio que seguir confiando en Albert aunque últimamente mencionaba demasiado a Lorelay parecía que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

Esa mañana llegó un sobre con una escritura muy hermosa en un elegante sobre blanco de parte de Eleanor Baker invitando a Candy y a Albert a uno de los palcos designados especialmente para la actriz en el teatro que sería testigo de su última actuación y donde había comenzado, por lo que podrían invitar a Annie y Archie que eran fervientes admiradores de la actriz ya que la despedida se llevaría a cabo en Chicago donde comenzó treinta años atrás por lo que se había anunciado su retiro de los escenarios, Candy espero impaciente a que llegara Albert y después de la cena le pidió hablaran en el despacho le mostro la invitación para la función que se llevaría a cabo un par de semanas más tarde él no estaba muy seguro de querer asistir pero Candy lo convenció contándole como la madre de Terry siempre la trato con cariño a pesar de haberla visto solamente un par de veces, Bert vio en los ojos de la muchacha una determinación de asistir sola si no la acompañaba así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar además seguramente Terrence estaría presente en una noche tan especial para su madre y él no permitiría que se volviera a acercar a Candy aunque después de la boda de Archie no se había vuelto a mencionar su nombre y sabía que ya no buscaba a la rubia aunque no entendía el motivo.

Por fin llegó el tan ansiado día de la función de la Gran Diva Eleanor Baker toda la sociedad de Chicago no hablaba de otra cosa y la casa de los Andley no era la excepción, Candy había cambiado de opinión tres veces acerca de su atuendo, primero un vestido color lavanda, después un vestido color turquesa y por último había escogido un vestido color rojo sin hombros con un escote en forma de corazón con una cola en la parte de atrás que acentuaba sus curvas y le daba un lindo toque de color a su piel de alabastro, para completar el atuendo escogió unos lindos guantes blancos hasta los codos, una gargantilla regalo de Albert de diamantes y rubíes y unos aretes que hacían juego, Albert le había mandado una nota a Candy por la tarde para decirle que la vería en el teatro pues se le había hecho tarde con algunos asuntos de los bancos y necesitaba más tiempo para resolverlo así que le pidió a Archie que pasara por ella y él los alcanzaría en cuanto pudiera, a la rubia no le hizo gracia que su prometido se quedara a solas con su asistente pero pensó que debía confiar en él y no le quedó más remedio que irse al teatro con su primo y su amiga.

Al llegar a la gala fueron conducidos por el pasillo a sus asientos en uno de los palcos más exclusivos designados para la familia y amigos de la Diva se instalaron en silencio y Candy se sentó justo al frente del palco junto a una silla vacía designada para Albert y atrás de ella estaban Archie y Annie, Candy recordó cuando era la última vez que había estado en una obra de teatro en ese mismo lugar y supo de inmediato que había ido a ver a Terry en su primera obra, pensó que era muy raro que su madre y él comenzaron en Chicago sus carreras se le ocurrió entonces que compartían más que su amor por la actuación también el lugar donde comenzaron, mientras admiraba el estilo del teatro fue cuando vio del otro lado del teatro al joven actor clavando su mirada azul como si tratara de traspasar su alma en una sola mirada pero el encanto no duraría mucho.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del teatro unos ojos azules no perdían detalle de la hermosa rubia que parecía estar admirando la decoración, pero Terry estaba más interesado en admirar las bellísimas curvas dibujadas por el vestido que hacían a su corazón querer salirse de su pecho, maldecía a la modista por haber ideado aquel vestido que hacía que al respirar la muchacha el pecho pareciera salirse, lo ajustado que estaba en su cintura y para rematar como se acomodaba a su cadera que hacía que él la deseara más que nunca al recordar cuando la vio desde su vestidor completamente desnuda y preguntándose lo que se sentiría quitarle aquel vestido y acariciarla como siempre había deseado desde que la conoció en un barco en un fin de año, se preguntaba dónde estaría Albert y porque la había dejado sola, si fuera su prometida nunca la habría dejado ir sola a ningún lado porque su amor por ella era del tipo posesivo y no le gustaría perderse ninguna de sus sonrisas o admirarla justo como ahora solo que muy de cerca, en ese vestido rojo lucía aún más bella de lo que podía recordar "nunca podré dejar de amarte Candy aunque hayas decidido quedarte al lado de él", con cada respiro de la joven su corazón se detenía por el dolor que le causaba saberla ajena aunque aquella noche Terry no estaba solo, para hacer más soportable el inevitable encuentro con Candy decidió invitar a una de las actrices con las que a veces salía, la chica era una linda mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules pero ante la belleza de Candy que Terrence tanto admiraba y nunca podía sacar de su cabeza cualquier mujer no era suficiente.

Candy comenzó a sentir un sonrojo muy extraño y una punzada en el pecho que le avisaba que Terry estaba cerca así que comenzó a pasear los ojos por los palcos y se encontró con aquella mirada azul penetrante que le miraba con una devoción y amor que ella nunca había sentido con nadie más, le sonrió con naturalidad pero observó que él no le correspondía pensando entonces que se había equivocado al leer el mensaje en sus ojos, mientras Terrence se llevaba la mano de la joven a su lado a los labios para darle un beso en la mano y retiraba su mirada de la rubia, ella sintió entonces un mareo al entender que el joven estaba acompañado y de nuevo el fantasma de los celos subieron desde su vientre hasta casi hacer explotar su corazón "cálmate Candy se dijo a si misma tú lo dejaste ir es natural que busque ser feliz como se lo pediste en tu última carta", aun así la joven ya no pudo disimular su disgusto pues mientras Terry tenía una compañera su prometido ya se había demorado bastante y ella comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda con todo aquel asunto así que se juró no voltear más hacía donde estaba el joven pero la venció la curiosidad natural de conocer a su rival, desde donde ella estaba la chica le pareció bella y refinada en más de una ocasión observó como ella le susurraba algo a Terry en el oído y él se mostraba cariñoso y muy atento con la muchacha como si tuvieran una gran conexión, Candy sentía que le hervía la sangre y de cuando en cuando parecía que el corseé y el vestido le cortaban la respiración y solo había pasado la mitad de la función a la que no prestaba atención, entonces llego el intermedio y les dijo a sus acompañantes que necesitaba ir al tocador, por fortuna Annie no se había ofrecido para acompañarla así que ella corrió por los pasillos hasta encontrarse frente al espejo de uno de los lavamanos, sintió como su cuerpo se convulsionaba en un intento de dejar escapar sus sollozos hasta que sus lágrimas escaparon de sus bellos ojos porque de verdad estaba muriéndose por dentro al ver con qué facilidad Terrence la había cambiado por otra y aunque ella misma se lo pidió como podría fingir toda la noche sin que él o Albert notaran su incomodidad, decidió que si no llegaba pronto Bert se excusaría con sus amigos diciéndoles que algo le dolía en el cuerpo pero más bien ella reconocía que lo que le dolía muchísimo era su misma alma "maldito Terry te odio tanto como te amo ¿porque me haces pasar por esto? ¿no sabes cuánto me dueles?" su voz interior le respondió: ¿Qué pensaste que te esperaría eternamente tontita? Con lo guapo que es…capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera.

Para desgracia de Candy cuando más lágrimas salían de sus ojos entró en aquel lugar la acompañante de Terry que para colmo se le acercó para preguntarle si podía ayudarla en algo llevándola hasta un pequeño silloncito que había en la habitación y ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas ella no podía responderle y la rubia trato de mentirle diciendo que solamente estaba sensible por la obra y porque todavía no llegaba su prometido como le prometió sin embargo aquella joven que conocía bien los sentimientos de una mujer pues además de sentirlos también eran parte de su trabajo diario al fingir emociones por lo que las observaba todo el tiempo, pudo apreciar la lucha interna de Candy entre el deber que confundía con amor y el verdadero amor que tenía por aquel joven actor y pensó: ella esta tan perdida por Terrence como él lo está por ella "que par de zoquetes y testarudos", entonces recordó una conversación que tuvo con Terry hacía como dos años si bien él parecía todo un galán con las mujeres y siempre tenía a su lado una chica diferente a pesar de estar casado y aunque Susana lo esperaba en casa siempre había en su mirada un aire de tristeza que para alguien que conocía de esos sentimientos no pasaban desapercibidos, después de un par de veces de salir con el joven ella se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema pues era una buena lectora de almas supo que Terry no amaba a su esposa y era muy infeliz siempre pensando en alguien más, al principio fue difícil que él siendo tan reservado le contara la historia pero ella le conto lo que intuía pues para ella era evidente y el muchacho en un intento desesperado por aliviar un poco del dolor que lo embargaba terminó sincerándose al darse cuenta que esta damita no era para nada como las demás pues parecía que podía confiar en ella sin ser juzgado le contó del amor que tenía por Candy desde que era un adolescente y como en un giro del destino la había perdido por cumplir con lo que él pensó era su deber pero desde que ella salió de su vida era como un interminable abismo en el que él se hundía cada segundo del día solamente saliendo a flote mientras estaba en el escenario porque ahí podía ser otro cualquiera y olvidar por un momento su desdicha, la rubia observaba a la joven perdida en sus cavilaciones y de ese modo le pareció que era una muchacha muy agradable pues sin conocerla le ofreció su apoyo hasta que se hubo calmado y tuvo la decencia de no preguntar más que lo que Candy quiso decirle.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? le pregunto la chica a la rubia

-Oh si mucho mejor muchas gracias por tu ayuda(aunque me sentiría mejor si dejas a Terry pensó Candy)

-No tienes nada que agradecer a veces uno necesita desalojar lo que tiene atorado en el corazón (dijo la joven haciéndole un guiño)

-Si es verdad

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a volver a lucir bellísima para tu prometido? (o mejor dicho para Terrence, que suerte tienes amigo pensó ella)

Candy se levantó del silloncito dándose cuenta que se había despeinado un poco y el polvo desapareció de su cara y sus labios estaban pálidos así que decidió lavarse la cara y ponerse de nuevo polvo y cubrir sus labios con brillo para lucir despampanante de nuevo ya que siendo tan bonita no necesitaba mayores artificios, la joven actriz le ayudo a reacomodar su peinado que consistía en una cola de caballo y un listón que envolvía sus rizos imposiblemente largos una vez terminada la tarea Candy se observó en el espejo con beneplácito si bien no era una mujer vanidosa por primera vez se dio cuenta que poseía una belleza natural capaz de competir con aquella mujer a su lado pero entonces se recriminó "Deja ya de pensar en ella como tu rival porque tú estas comprometida y ella es una gran persona", una vez llegada esa conclusión Candy abrazó a la mujer dándole las gracias y saliendo de inmediato del tocador para dirigirse con renovadas fuerzas a su asiento, cuando llegó ya la esperaba Albert que lucía impecablemente vestido en un traje negro y se quedó perplejo ante la belleza de la rubia que si bien siempre le resultó excitante en esa noche lucía aún más bella y mucho más mujer la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y fue lo mejor porque la sangre de Terry estaba al punto de la ebullición desde que la vio regresar a su palco de repente parecía que la joven había madurado de repente para convertirse en una mujer segura y dueña de su sensualidad lo que lo trastorno de desesperación hasta que sintió en su hombro una mano que lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Hay Terry eres un imbécil esa mujercita te adora (dijo Caroline al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado pero no pensaba contarle lo de las lágrimas de Candy por él, porque eso solo lo haría caer en ese orgullo que ella sabía lo metía en problemas casi siempre)

-Pero como puedes decirme eso si ella está allá muy contenta con su prometido, se me hace que perdiste tu toque de lectora de almas( la reto Terry tratando de aligerar un poco lo pesado de su alma)

-Eso jamás…(ella acercó sus labios al oído de Terry sabiendo que la rubia los observaba) ella es igual de terca que tú no me sorprende que a pesar de estar tan enamorados uno del otro no estén juntos primero tú te casas con la simplona de Susana por creer que era tu deber y ahora ella siente lo mismo con ese joven que si bien es atractivo no podrá hacerla feliz porque su alma te pertenece

-Pero ella me ha dejado bien claro que no me quiere más en su vida

-Da gracias a Dios que me tienes a mi ahora para aconsejarte, porque de lo contrario seguirían ambos cometiendo errores imperdonables fue muy oportuno que viniera hoy contigo para conocerla, te voy a ayudar a recuperarla antes de lo que imaginas o dejo de llamarme Caroline

-Entonces te podre decir "entrometiche" como de verdad te llamas

-Ya veremos señor "seguridad fingida" quien le pone apodo a quien, solamente una cosa quiero que me jures: nunca vuelvas a dejarla ir

Terry ya no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensando que sabía Caroline que él no adivinaba en el corazón de Candy porque para su amiga era evidente que ambos estaban perdidos el uno por el otro pero él no sabía cómo creer en sus palabras después de que esa última carta aún dolía en su pecho.

Comenzó la segunda parte de la obra y Candy se sentía un poco mejor tomada de la mano de Albert que le infundía seguridad aunque de cuando en cuando volteaba a ver a Terry para darse cuenta que él tomaba a su acompañante de la mano o le decía algo al oído sin pensar que estaban hablando de ella y un plan se estaba llevando a cabo para recuperarla para siempre, la joven sentía que el color se le subía a la cara de los celos que sentía y secretamente agradecía que el lugar estuviera en penumbra excepto por el escenario de lo contrario no sabría cómo explicar su rubor, aunque parecía serena pues los muchos años lejos de Terrence le habían servido para disimular a pesar de que de vez en cuando oía a alguno de sus conocidos hablar de él, pues siendo un actor tan importante siempre hablaban de él en las revistas y periódicos ella siempre decía no haber oído nada de él ni conocerlo y se libraba del problema aunque en su corazón la historia era diferente porque cada vez que veía su rostro adorado en alguna revista este siempre la traicionaba dando un vuelco aunque conociéndolo tan bien siempre notaba cierto aire de tristeza en el rostro del joven pero solía decirse que era solo su imaginación y un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos.

Antes de llegar el final de la obra que había sido la más larga que la joven recordaba debido a las emociones agolpándose en su pecho un valet le entregó una nota escrita por la misma Eleanor Baker.

Querida Candy:

Necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante antes de regresar a New York podrías verme en mi hotel mañana a primera hora te invito a desayunar ya que como comprenderás esta noche está llena de emociones y no voy a salir hasta muy tarde ya que de aquí hay una recepción en mi honor a la que espero asistan tú y tus amigos por favor.

Te espero hija.

Eleanor Baker.

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par al terminar de leer la nota sin entender porque la madre de Terry la llamaba hija como si fuera un pariente cercano a la actriz y aunque no pensaba asistir a la recepción ahora al leer la nota tenía que hacerlo pues no quería decepcionar a aquella dama que había sido tan amable con ella siempre, así que en cuanto termino la obra después de los aplausos de pie que le otorgó la audiencia y de recibir un enorme ramo de rosas rojas de las manos de su hijo Terry todos los invitados especiales se dirigieron a un salón reservado para la ocasión un valet los dirigió a su mesa desde donde podían apreciar la mesa principal que estaba conformada por Eleanor, Terry, Caroline, el representante de Eleanor el Sr. Manchester, Robert Hataway y algunos actores que eran amigos de la Diva.

Candy observó el trato de Terry hacia su madre que en aquella noche era cercano y cariñoso como solo hacía con las personas especiales para él, por otro lado la chica observó que daba tiernos besos a la joven a su lado lo que hacía que su sangre hirviera con un viejo y conocido ardor era el demonio de los celos por lo que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba y cuando Albert le pidió bailar la rubia pensó era el momento perfecto para dejar de mirar al que la hacía perder la cabeza con aquellos terribles pensamientos de querer arrancarle la cabeza a su contrincante a pesar de que parecía una chica dulce pero para su desgracia el hecho de bailar con Albert fue la peor decisión porque Terry a su vez sacó a su madre y bailaban muy cerca de ellos, Candy podía ver en la cara del joven una pasividad que la exasperaba mientras ella sentía que el corazón se le quería salir a pesar de fingir sonreír, su espalda estaba tensa y para su prometido que la conocía tan bien no pasó desapercibido pensando que se sentía incomoda por la presencia de Terry por lo que le dijo al oído "quieres ir a sentarte" la joven solo asintió sin emitir sonido pero para su sorpresa cuando estaban por dejar la pista se les acercó otra pareja y Eleanor tomó la mano de Albert para bailar con él, mientras Candy y Terry quedaban frente a frente.

-Hola Candy me concedes esta pieza(le dijo Terry casi en un ruego a lo que la joven no pudo resistirse)

-Pero porque no bailas con la dama que vienes mejor

-Ha la notaste(dijo él dándose la divertida de su vida al comprobar los celos que eran muy mal disimulados por la dueña de su corazón), bueno por ahora solo estamos saliendo, pero quiero bailar con mi amiga preferida(no pensaste que ibas a escapar sin que te tuviera entre mis brazos aunque sea por un breve momento y disfrutar de tu aroma que me enerva y enloquece, pensó)

-Está bien Terry(dijo la rubia mirándolo a los ojos con un reproche en ellos por hacerla sentir de aquel modo)

El vals era una música lenta que era el pretexto perfecto para tomarla lo más cerca posible y sentir como su cercanía la alteraba y la hacía sentirse frágil ante su toque, en aquel momento perdida en el encantamiento del momento la joven podía sentirse en su hogar y olvidarse por un breve instante de su rival, su compromiso y como desaparecía el mundo a su alrededor sin que nada importara porque se sentía feliz, pero los sueños son frágiles y pronto la despertó una voz llamando a Terrence era ella la joven con que él estaba y de no haber aparecido Candy no habría sabido como dejar los brazos fuertes que entonces la sostenían, Terry por su parte un tanto reticente retiro su cabeza de su mejilla que estaba acariciando muy delicadamente permitiendo que la muchacha lo sedujera en aquel tipo de trance en el que entraban cada vez que estaban cerca, tomo a la rubia de la cintura dirigiéndose a donde estaba la chica que lo llamaba.

-Que pasa querida Caroline

-Creo que debemos ir ya por el regalo de tu madre ¿no crees?

-O si vamos, Candy por favor acompáñanos

-Si, si claro dijo Candy sin tener un pretexto para zafarse de semejante situación(en su mente resonaban solo dos palabras: "Querida Caroline" ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?)

El rubor cubriendo sus mejillas de nuevo por fortuna habían tenido que salir del salón y eso sofoco un poco su rabia pues hacía frio y Terry dejó de tomarla de la cintura, ofreciendo a ambas damas sus brazos para sostenerlas en ese momento llegaba un carruaje con un impresionante cuadro de la madre de Terry junto a él, el muchacho dio instrucciones de donde debían ponerlo para que nadie lo viera hasta el momento justo de dárselo a su madre entonces como recordando algo volvió por las dos damas a su espalda que se encontraban en la puerta principal ,he hizo algo muy arriesgado pero necesario para que Candy reaccionara como ellos querían despertando sus celos sin saber que toda la noche la habían estado consumiendo, tomó entre sus manos la cara de Caroline y le dio un beso fingido que casi hace que a la rubia se le salieran los ojos de las orbitas y si no hubiera estado agarrada firmemente a la puerta seguro se habría desmayado por creer que era un beso verdadero pues ambos eran muy buenos actores.

-Gracias querida Caroline por ayudarme con esto y también a ti Candy, pero soy un mal educado lo siento Candy no te he dicho el motivo real de que nos acompañaras afuera quiero que seas la primera en conocer a mi novia Caroline(dijo el joven notando como las manos de Candy se crispaban aunque admiro su valentía al fingir que todo estaba bien)

-Mucho gusto dijo extendiendo su mano y una sonrisa mal esbozada(su cuerpo tenso y un rubor en las mejillas, entonces se odio por haber caído tan fácilmente en las manos de Terry, para su fortuna Albert venía a su encuentro)

-Candy te he buscado por todos lados

-Lo siento estaba ayudando a Terry y a Caroline su novia con un regalo para Eleanor

-Es mi culpa(intervino Terry) yo quería presentarle a Caroline a Candy y ya que estas aquí te la presento también

-Mucho gusto(dijo extendiendo la mano y con una amplia sonrisa) William Albert Andley señorita es un placer(sobre todo porque me quitaste de encima a Terry)

-Regresemos al salón para que mi madre vea su regalo

Cada uno tomo el brazo de su pareja, Terry con Caroline y Candy con Albert una vez adentro el joven actor llamó a su madre y le mostro su retrato, Candy que observaba de cerca pudo notar que el pintor había puesto ese toque de nostalgia que siempre ella adivinaba en las fotos de las revistas en los ojos del joven, pero de nuevo se dijo que debía ser solo su imaginación ¿porque debía estar triste? si tenía todo lo que quería, una linda chica, éxito y el cariño de su madre que era tan importante para él, ¡no! solo debía ser su imaginación y el reflejo de sus sentimientos.

Una vez terminada la velada Candy y Albert llegaron a su casa que se encontraba en penumbras pues pasaban de las dos de la mañana ya que una vez que Terry le presento a Albert a su novia el rubio se relajó y quiso bailar una y otra vez con Candy, mientras los observaba un Terrence sumido en el más amargo de los dolores aunque lograba disimularlo muy bien poniendo su mejor cara de felicidad al bailar con Caroline o su madre, ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio y él le dio un beso prolongado a Candy de buenas noches antes de dirigirse a su habitación, pero para la rubia nunca llegó el sueño imaginando a Terrence en brazos de su nuevo amor y sabiendo de sobra que en unas horas vería a Eleanor, se preguntaba que quería decirle la que alguna vez considero su suegra, además comenzó a salir por sus lindos ojos de nuevo un mar de lágrimas que no tenía fin porque sabía que esta vez perdería a Terry irremediablemente por su cobardía de no darle al muchacho otra oportunidad a pesar de los ruegos de él por recuperarla terminó cansándose por lo que siendo tan orgulloso sin duda no le perdonaría su ceguera ante lo que sentía por él, sobre todo ahora que tenía a alguien más en su vida.

Candy lucía fatal al día siguiente cuando se levantó por lo que la mucama tuvo que ponerle unas compresas de manzanilla en los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar por lo que agradeció que Albert hubiera salido antes que ella aquella mañana, así que antes de salir a ver a Eleanor vestida con un lindo vestido de gasa Lila y un sombrero que combinaba en tonos lilas y morados con el que trato de disimular las ojeras que tenía bajo los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de los que esa mañana el brillo había desaparecido sin embargo cuando Terry la vio llegar al hotel su corazón comenzó a correr como loco sobre todo porque solo podría verla de lejos si quería mostrar indiferencia y le había pedido a su madre que le mintiera diciendo que ya iba en camino a Nueva York, la chica subió al tercer piso donde se encontraba la madre de Terry a la que solo le basto mirar a Candy para comprender que estaba sufriendo a causa de un corazón herido, la señora Baker se encontraba en la terraza donde había pedido les sirvieran el desayuno, la joven se sentó justo enfrente de su anfitriona y como la mujer mayor no veía que Candy estuviera muy parlanchina esa mañana se decidió a hablar.

-Candy ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿no es cierto? Cuéntame cómo has estado hija que ha sido de ti

-Bueno señora he estado bien me he convertido en la jefe de enfermeras de un importante hospital en Chicago, me he comprometido con Albert y nos pensamos casar la próxima primavera

-Perdona que me entrometa pero ¿porque no luces feliz?

-¿Cómo dice? (los ojos abiertos como platos parecía que Eleanor podía leer su interior)

-Mira Candy Dios sabe que no me gusta entrometerme en la vida de los demás pero necesito decirte esto con urgencia creo que es un error que te cases con un hombre cuando amas a otro

-Pero… ¿porque dice eso?

-Porque solo una mujer puede comprender el corazón de otra mujer y después de lo que vi anoche sé que mi corazón no se equivoca tú sigues amando a mi hijo igual que él te ama a ti pero ahora sé que siendo tan testarudo como es va a casarse con esa nueva novia que ahora tiene me lo confesó anoche porque cree que tú ya no lo quieres

Candy sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente de nuevo, sin poder articular palabra porque si algo detestaba era volver a perder a Terrence por miedo después de haber podido recuperarlo y ser felices juntos como siempre lo soñaron, esta vez estaba convencida si él había tomado la decisión de casarse con Caroline era culpa suya y de nadie más, pero como podría hacer para que él la perdonara y como podría dejar a Albert que le había dado su corazón.

-Es que yo no puedo dejar a Albert(pudo al fin decir)

-Niña te das cuenta que estas cometiendo de nuevo el mismo error de dejar que los demás decidan por ti en lugar de luchar por tu felicidad

-Pero y si Terry de verdad me quiere porque tardo tan poco en olvidarme solo le bastaron unos meses para encontrar a otra persona

-Mi hijo es terriblemente obcecado y al sentir que tú ya no lo quieres seguramente pensó que se quedaría solo en aquella casa enorme que habita y lo demás solo puedo intuirlo probablemente pensó que era mejor tener a cualquiera de compañía en lugar de soportar el peso de la soledad, pero Candy si reflexionas un poco yo creo que deben hablar y decírselo todo para que puedan ser felices y se terminen entre ustedes las barreras

-Tengo miedo si él me rechaza y pierdo a Albert yo soy quien va a quedarse sola de nuevo

-¿No crees que vale la pena intentarlo en nombre del amor que se tienen? Mira Candy yo tuve una conversación parecida a esta con Terry cuando iba a casarse con Susana, desafortunadamente tuve razón porque de esa unión él solo consiguió volverse un buen marido ante la sociedad pues cuidaba de ella frente a todos, pero en la intimidad él se sentía vacío y sucio cada vez que tenía que cumplir con sus deberes maritales muchas veces me lo contó acaso piensas tú soportar lo mismo cumplir como esposa solo por obligación pero sin el amor y la pasión que es despertar junto al ser que se ama todos los días, ese es el motivo por el que yo no volví a tener a nadie después de Richard el padre de Terrence nadie despertó en mí aquellos sentimientos y antes de morir el Duque me mando una carta con mi hijo pidiéndome perdón por haberme abandonado para casarse con la mujer que le impusieron sus padres pero que nunca logro amar por eso conozco bien esta historia no permitas que se repita, reconcíliate con Terry y sean felices dejando atrás el pasado que ya no tiene remedio pero tengan un futuro brillante juntos

La joven rubia se quedó pensativa ante aquellas confesiones y si la señora Baker tenía razón valía la pena luchar por lo que uno ama más, si sería muy difícil dejar a Albert pero siendo la mujer independiente que era ahora debía tomar la decisión más importante en su vida y recordó cómo se sintió morir al ver a Terry dedicarle sus afectos a otra, ¿podría ella aún recuperarlo a pesar de haberlo herido?, también recordó los celos que sintió por Lorelay al sentirla tan cercana a Bert pero sin duda no fueron nada en comparación cuando observó a Terrence con Caroline fue mucho más doloroso y visceral al grado de que aunque la joven le cayó bien quería arrancarle la piel o aventarla de algún balcón para que no se acercara a él.

-Voy a pensarlo muy bien tengo mucho que meditar ¿sabe? No quiero herir a Albert pero tanto usted como mi amiga Annie tal vez tengan razón y no puedo casarme sin sentir ese fuego consumiéndome a cada segundo

-Solo te pido que no tardes mucho con lo impulsivo y loco que es mi Terry es capaz de casarse mañana mismo


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Confesiones

A pesar de la promesa que le había hecho a Eleanor, Candy no pudo con el cargo de conciencia y se dijo a si misma que el pasado no tenía remedio y debía seguir adelante con sus planes pues Terrence no debía quererla tanto si ya tenía compañía además ellos tenían un pacto de silencio que nunca debieron romper esa fue la condición para seguir con sus vidas y si Terry lo rompió ella pensaba respetarlo por el bien de su amado Bert así que finalmente después de meditarlo durante algunos días Candy decidió renunciar a su trabajo ya que los preparativos de la boda le estaban absorbiendo demasiadas horas del día más de las que disponía al salir del hospital, le dio las gracias por todas sus atenciones al Dr. Martin y se dispuso a continuar con su vida hasta que dos días después mientras paseaba por la calle se detuvo en un puesto de periódicos donde vio una cara conocida no era otro que Terry abrazado de Caroline, entonces de nuevo aquel incendio de los pies a la cabeza que la consumía toda, de inmediato pasaron por su cabeza mil escusas para no hacer nada pero siguiendo un impulso compro aquella revista y se sentó en un pequeño restaurant a tomar un té sin dejar de ser seguida muy de cerca por un guardaespaldas como correspondía a la prometida de un magnate como lo era el Sr. Andley lo que a Candy le incomodaba sobremanera pues le gustaba su libertad, con manos temblorosas contemplo la noticia Terry y Caroline estaban comprometidos y la joven no pudo evitar soltar la revista y comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos las más amargas lágrimas dándose cuenta que de nuevo perdería a Terry y esta vez era por su culpa por no aceptar los sentimientos que en verdad la embargaban por fin esto le dio el empujón que necesitaba y decidió que era urgente hablar con Albert aquella misma tarde pues aunque le iba a costar mucho romper el corazón de su querido amigo él era eso precisamente su "más querido amigo" pero por desgracia nunca pudo sentir nada parecido a lo que sintió y sentía por Terrence Grandchester, así que preparo su maleta y la dejó en casa de Annie para partir al encuentro de su destino aunque no estaba segura de llegar a tiempo aunque la publicación no daba detalles de la fecha exacta en que se casarían decía que muy pronto por lo que aquella nota en la revista le había disparado todos los dolores que creía dormidos ahora debía correr al encuentro con su amado Terry y sólo el destino sabía si llegaría a tiempo.

Una vez en la oficina de los Andley, Candy tuvo que esperar a Albert en su despacho por lo que le pareció una eternidad, cuando el rubio llegó la hermosa mujer estaba de pie frente a un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, aunque ella escucho el ruido de la perilla no volteó a ver pues su corazón estaba lleno de dolor por lo que tendría que hacerle a su protector y amigo pues debía decirle la verdad y lastimarlo, ella solamente volteó hasta que él le tomo de los hombros como siempre que la notaba triste.

-Hola querida ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh Albert (dijo volteando y dejando ver su hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas)

-Candy estas asustándome ¿Qué es lo que sucede? (el rubio la llevo hasta un sofá para sentarse a su lado)

-Hay Albert lo siento tanto, pero no puedo más debo hacer algo que odio, pero es necesario para nuestro futuro (dijo refugiándose en los brazos de su amado amigo)

-Ven aquí es mejor que te sientes y te calmes nada que me digas puede ser tan grave vamos

Candy posó sus lindos ojos en el rubio y supo a ciencia cierta que él ya lo sabía no en vano habían compartido toda su vida juntos por lo que conocían el alma del otro como la propia.

-Albert necesito pedir tu perdón por no poder seguir adelante con nuestros planes la verdad es que sigo enamorada de él y aunque traté de olvidarlo ni el tiempo ni el hecho de que me rompió el corazón parecen haber podido sacarlo de aquí adentro, lo intente sin descanso ¿sabes? pero a pesar de todo la realidad es esta y no sabes cuánto lamento causarte dolor, tú has sido todo para mí pero nunca pude verte como mi compañero de vida y si todo el mundo merece un gran amor, tú más que nadie merece un amor inmenso y yo solo podría ofrecerte un amor a medias(la rubia ya no dijo más y siguió llorando amargamente)

Albert se levantó del sillón y se quedó un rato parado viendo la gente pasar en la calle mientras un llanto callado lo acompañaba, era verdad él lo supo siempre, pero tenía la intención de hacer que Candy olvidara el pasado y caminar juntos hacia el futuro, una vez que se calmó volteo a ver a Candy para liberarla de su compromiso.

-Querida Candy yo no puedo impedir que seas feliz eso es lo único que desde que te conocí en la colina de Pony cuando eras una chiquilla he buscado, si tú crees que él es tu felicidad por favor no dudes en buscarlo (dijo acercándose de nuevo a la rubia y dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse)

Albert tomo a Candy entre sus brazos como tantas otras veces, pero esta vez era diferente su abrazo era una despedida definitiva y así con la chica abrazada a su pecho le susurró al oído.

-Candy, Candy eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras, recuérdalo siempre, puedes volver aquí cuando quieras este amigo tuyo siempre estará aquí para ti solo te pido un favor dame tiempo para sanar mis heridas y dile a este idiota de Terry que si vuelve a lastimarte voy a estrangularlo con mis propias manos

-Yo…yo ni siquiera sé si él quiera volver a mí, pero sé que debo intentarlo los errores del pasado están repitiéndose y él se ha comprometido de nuevo…yo no estoy segura…debo intentarlo…es lo que sé

-Hay amor claro que volverá a ti de algún modo trate de hacerme el ciego, pero es evidente que a pesar de estar con esa chica él también te ama

Al decir esto Albert deshizo el abrazo y le dio a Candy un beso en la frente dejando a la rubia en soledad en el despacho para darle privacidad y permitirle calmarse, una vez que su corazón se sintió un poco mejor la rubia salió del despacho y dejo el anillo que Albert le había dado en el escritorio junto a una nota.

"Albert perdóname, siempre te querré"

Candy

De inmediato Candy se dirigió a casa de Annie y le contó todo lo que pasó con Albert, la morena se sorprendió al saber que el joven millonario no le reclamo ni le hizo una escena a Candy sin duda era un hombre extraordinario ella había pensado incluso acompañar a su amiga a la oficina de los Andley pero siendo la rubia tan obstinada lo único que ella pudo hacer fue rezar para que todo saliera bien, una vez que la joven se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda para el largo viaje a Nueva York Annie la acompañó a la estación diciéndole que pediría para que todo se aclarara entre Candy y Terry y por su felicidad así que ambas mujeres se despidieron y la rubia no pudo evitar la sensación de haber vivido antes esa angustia de llegar a los brazos de Terry y preguntándose qué haría si él la rechazaba sin embargo algo dentro le decía que él la esperaba.

Terry estaba tremendamente abrumado esa mañana debido a la publicación de su compromiso con Caroline, aunque confiaba en su amiga y en el plan que habían ideado no dejaba de estar inquieto y si aquello les salía mal y terminaba por lanzar definitivamente a su pecosa a los brazos de Albert entonces ¿qué? ¿podría el vivir con aquella angustia de saberla ajena? ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que Candy sintió cuando él la dejo por Susana y el sentimiento de culpa y dolor no lo dejaba ni un solo minuto la única cosa que podía hacer en tales circunstancias era esperar que todo le saliera bien y aunque no era un hombre creyente en aquel momento miro al cielo y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que si alguien lo escuchaba lo ayudara a corregir su vida porque a pesar de haber llegado a querer como una amiga a la que fue su esposa nunca logró amarla con esa fuerza que lo consumía desde que era un adolescente y ahora que era un hombre maduro comprendía que un amor como ese solo se da muy raras veces a unos pocos seres afortunados así que mientras hacía como que leía el periódico, trataba de desayunar aunque no había probado bocado y levantaba una plegaria pensaba que si ella llegaba a buscarlo él dedicaría el resto de sus días a hacerla feliz y borrar para siempre todos los malos recuerdos que la separaban de él y volvería a ganarse su corazón cada día.

Candy llegaba dos días después a New York con el alma en la mano y llena de dudas de si Terrence siendo tan orgulloso la admitiría de nuevo en su vida, tomo un taxi en la estación por fortuna la madre de Terry le dejó su dirección y la de su hijo por si ella reflexionaba y decidía seguir a su corazón así que no perdió más tiempo para llegar a casa del joven actor, como Candy no sabía si lo encontraría ahí le dijo al taxista que tal vez harían dos paradas ya que de no encontrarse Terry irían a casa de Eleanor, pudo admirar desde la ventana del taxi el lujoso vecindario donde estaba la casa de Terry asombrándose con el tamaño y el esplendor de las casas aunque al ver la nieve sobre los techos y la enorme avenida no pudo evitar evocar los recuerdos de la vez que estuvo con su amado en aquella ciudad en una situación similar solo que esta vez no iba a irse sin luchar por su amor después de todo ella no le debía nada a Caroline como le debía a Susana por haber salvado la vida de Terry de aquel accidente, por lo que ella tuvo que dejarle su amor y su corazón a esa Gusana(Ni modo le entraban celos y le daba por llamarla así), el taxista la saco de sus cavilaciones volviéndola a la realidad preguntándole si no iba a tocar, la muchacha se sonrojo y bajo del auto para tocar la puerta de una inmensa casa que tenía al frente un hermoso jardín muy bien cuidado y que le parecía conocido aunque no pudo decir porque si nunca estuvo ahí antes, la residencia era del estilo de la casa de Verano del duque en Escocia donde ella y Terry pasaron un verano hacía ya mucho tiempo, tenía enormes ventanales pero estaba todo oscuro adentro aunque las luces de afuera dejaban ver la majestuosidad de aquel lugar, Candy toco al fin el timbre con mano temblorosa y tratando de arreglar su cabello de algunos rizos rebeldes que se salieron de su cola de caballo durante el viaje, al abrirse la puerta estaba un hombre de unos cincuenta años, era el mayordomo de Terry y el encargado de manejar a la servidumbre de la casa de inmediato el hombre reconoció a la joven pues aunque ella no lo sabía existía en esa casa un retrato de una Candy más joven en un uniforme que el hombre había visto cientos de veces sobre el escritorio de su patrón, recordó cuando le pregunto al joven actor quien era ella, él sonrió y solamente dijo "la Sra. Grandchester" a pesar de estar casado con Susana en el departamento que entonces compartían ese retrato estaba encima del escritorio siempre, Terry nunca dejaba que Susy entrara a su estudio por ningún motivo y solamente el mayordomo y él conocían ese retrato, un día en un arranque de sinceridad probablemente movido por los sentimientos no expresados que llevaba cargando como una lápida en la espalda justo unos pocos meses antes que su esposa de entonces muriera el muchacho le contó a su mayordomo la tragedia que era su vida por desear a esa mujer de la foto desde la adolescencia y como se tuvieron que separar por el destino o porque como él mismo creía estaba maldito y el amor nunca sería para él, el hombre siendo más sabio y viejo le aconsejo que esperara y confiara tal vez algún día su sueño de llamar a esa linda señorita "Señora Grandchester" se volvería realidad así que al ver aquellos inconfundibles ojos verde esmeralda de inmediato comprendió porque la joven estaba ahí.

-Buenas noches Señor (dijo Candy visiblemente nerviosa), ¿se encuentra Terry aquí en este momento? Me gustaría hablar con él urgentemente. Perdón Terrence Grandchester.

-Buenas noches "Señora Grandchester" pase por favor la hemos estado esperando

Candy no entendió porque aquel hombre la llamaba así pero ya que el hombre le hizo una señal para que entrara ella lo siguió mientras le daba su abrigo, el hombre la condujo por un pasillo hasta el otro lado de la casa al despacho de su patrón donde sonaba una canción bien conocida por ella, era Terry tocando la armónica, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar aquella querida tonada la misma desde el colegio, el mayordomo toco la puerta y cuando se abrió el Sol salió para Terry al observar a su amada Candy de pie en el marco de la puerta, de pie frente a él la muchacha era la visión más hermosa que él hubiera visto aún en sus sueños, así con una falda hasta los tobillos de color azul marino una blusa de cuello alto de color blanco y el cabello recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo era la mujer que él amaba no necesitaba nada más en este mundo que su presencia.

Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta que Terrence estaba tocando la armónica que le dio en el colegio todos los sentimientos se le agolparon en el pecho y después de dos días en que casi no probo bocado durante el viaje por la angustiosa expectativa de no saber si Terry seguía amándola y que haría si él era quien la rechazaba ahora Candy no pudo más y se desmayó, el joven corrió a sostenerla y al cargarla supo que su corazón se sentía feliz por la cercanía de la chica que así desmayada lucía tan encantadora como siempre, la llevo a un sillón cercano donde la depositó y se quedó largo tiempo mirando como el solo hecho de observar su respiración lo hacía perder por completo la razón y querer quedarse junto a ella para siempre porque de hecho él estaba pegado a ella sin importar que la distancia física los separara, un rato después la chica despertó y se puso de pie de un salto, Terrence la detuvo y la volvió a sentar con gran cuidado.

-Terry…Terry yo no sé si tú…si puedes…si aún me amas…si yo puedo hacer algo por…recuperarte…ya sé que esta ella…pero quizá si lo intento… (Candy atropellaba las frases porque estaba llorando a borbotones)

-Candy necesitas calmarte porque no te entiendo

Terry la puso entre sus brazos y ella hundió su cara en su pecho dejando que sus lágrimas salieran libremente y oliendo el perfume a maderas que emanaba de ese hombre que la hacía sentirse tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo, una vez que se calmó se separó del joven y logro mirarlo a los ojos, él atrapó su mirada con esos ojos azules que a Candy le gritaban cuanto la amaba, pero Candy tan perturbada como se encontraba no supo si aquello era real o solo producto de su imaginación.

-Lo siento Terry discúlpame, pero…o por Dios el Taxi ya debe haber esperado una eternidad

-Hay pecosa siempre tan distraída no te preocupes por eso ya le pagamos a ese buen hombre y pedí que subieran tu equipaje a una recamara

\- ¿Una recamara?

-Sí, no te preocupes en esta casa hay muchas recamaras (le dijo sonriendo y con gesto pícaro en la cara)

-¡Terry! Ponte serio que necesito decirte algo importante

-Usted dirá mi bella dama

-Sé bien que te dije como un millón de veces que me casaría con Albert, que ya no podía creer en ti y que trataras de ser feliz, pero quiero retractarme porque me di cuenta al fin que yo no puedo vivir sin ti…tal vez si me dejas volver a ganarme tu corazón yo pueda recuperarte antes de que te cases con Caroline por favor Terry ¿puedes darme otra oportunidad? Sé que las palabras no bastan, pero estoy dispuesta a demostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto te he amado desde siempre solo que fui muy ciega para darme cuenta

Terry permaneció en silencio sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y sintiendo una alegría enorme al saber que recuperaría para siempre a su adorada Candy, pero ella que no sabía que pensar creyó que él no hablaba porque ya no la quería y sintió como si cayera en un abismo, así que se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta para salir corriendo, pero unos brazos fuertes la retuvieron como antes tomándola por la cintura desde atrás.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va "Señora Grandchester? (dijo Terry en tono posesivo y poniendo sus labios en su oído para que solo ella escuchara lo que iba a decirle) Mi amor, mi único amor como podría yo negarte algo si eres mi propia vida, no he vuelto a respirar hasta verte hoy parada en la entrada de este estudio, Candy…no ignoro los motivos que te orillaron a desconfiar de mí y comprendo porque tenías miedo de volver conmigo, pero para serte sincero yo iba a luchar hasta el último momento por ti hasta que recibí tu carta después que murió mi padre, entonces comprendí que era real el haberte perdido por mi estupidez en lugar de ofrecerle matrimonio a Susana debí ofrecerle ayudarla económicamente siempre y en todo pero debí luchar por nosotros, por nuestro amor que a pesar de tantas separaciones y tanto tiempo ha resistido todo

Las palabras de Terry se hundieron en los oídos de Candy y ella comprendió cuán tontos pueden ser los seres humanos que en lugar de aferrarse a la felicidad cuando la encuentran siempre hay un pretexto para dejarla escapar, la rubia volteó para mirar al joven a la cara y sin poder ya resistir la tentación él comenzó a besarla, primero como ella recordaba con timidez como cuando le dio aquel primer beso en Escocia pero de pronto él acortó aún más la distancia entre los dos y sus besos se volvieron apasionados y demandantes, ella ya no pudo pensar más solamente en la certeza que ese hombre que la besaba encendía en sus labios y en su cuerpo sensaciones nunca antes vividas si bien Albert besaba bien Terry la poseía con labios y manos y ella necesitaba estar aún más cerca de él como siempre lo soñó aunque se reprimía porque no era correcto pensar así pero si debía demostrarle al muchacho que hablaba en serio debía liberarse de sus inhibiciones.

Terry siguió la exploración en los labios de Candy descendiendo por su mejilla y más tarde por su cuello del que fue desabotonando la blusa que lo cubría, Candy nunca había pensado que los besos de Terry llegaran a enloquecerla de aquel modo, el la poseía con cada nuevo beso, de repente se dio cuenta que su blusa cayó al suelo pero a pesar de todo ella ya no podía pensar con claridad hasta que recordó que no traía corsee porque era más cómodo viajar sin estar tan apretada, pronto Terry tocaba con ávidas manos su prenda íntima subiendo y bajando al acariciar su torso ya casi desnudo de pronto le sorprendió que él se detuviera de tajo para susurrarle algo.

-Mi amor perdóname, pero deseo tanto que seas mi mujer que olvide que no puedo hacer esto sin que estemos casados, nunca voy a hacer algo que te lastime

-Terry creo que yo también me deje llevar así que no hay nada que perdonar

Acto seguido Terry levantó la blusa del suelo y se la puso de nuevo a Candy sorprendiéndole la madurez de la rubia, nunca pensó que ella entendiera la necesidad que él tenía de llenarse de ella y entonces supo por primera vez que era correspondido ella lo amaba tanto como antes y el deseo de él era también de ella, el joven beso la mano de la chica y la llevo a sentarse en el sillón entre sus piernas para seguir disfrutando de su mutuo calor, de pronto recordó que él debía hacer algo más así que se levantó con cuidado del sofá y acomodo a Candy de forma que estuviera sentada, se paró atrás de la joven y pudo ver lo que estaba buscando ahí en el cuello de la chica se encontraba la cadena que le dio con el anillo de compromiso en forma de corazón, lo tomo de su cuello y se arrodillo frente a ella para hablarle del modo más tierno que nunca había usado con nadie con esa voz profunda que la hacía desfallecer.

-Pequeña pecosa hace algunos meses te pedí que fueras mi esposa y si estas aquí espero que aceptes este anillo como prueba de mi amor por ti. ¿Candy mi amor te casarías conmigo?

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y con la voz entrecortada por la emoción que esta vez no tenía que ocultar le contesto.

-Sí, sí Terry, Dios sabe que lo único que quiero es ser tu esposa y vivir a tu lado por siempre

Terry la levantó del sillón sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y la beso de nuevo como él solía hacerlo posesivamente haciéndole saber que era su mujer aunque aún no estuvieran casados y no la hubiera poseído por completo, de nuevo se dejaron llevar por el amor que sentían y cayeron en el sillón, Terry sobre Candy disfrutando de sus labios y su cuerpo pegado a él sintiendo cada curva y cada monte de la muchacha haciendo que ella emitiera pequeños gemidos, una vez más él tuvo que detenerse porque si bien deseaba con locura tomarla de una vez no podía manchar el amor que se tenían y si su unión ya era un hecho, él bien podría esperar para disfrutar sus derechos de esposo, la espera había sido muy larga pero ahora al fin ella no lo rechazaría más, así que él debía hacer las cosas bien.

Terrence llevó a Candy a su recamara y le dio un beso prolongado antes de dejarla sola.

-Pronto ya no nos separaremos más pecosa, dormiremos juntos todos los días

Candy solo se sonrojo al escuchar al joven y él juró que eso lo seducía más que cualquier señal de otra mujer experimentada con la que hubiera estado antes porque el sería el primero y el único hombre para Candice White desde ahora la Sra. Grandchester porque ella era su posesión más preciada y necesitaba que todo el mundo lo supiera, se fueron a dormir agotados por tantas emociones.

A la mañana siguiente la mucama despertó a la muchacha para ayudarle a vestirse después de bañarse, Candy no llevaba mucha ropa así que se puso un sencillo vestido a rayas verticales negro y blanco con un cuello cuadrado y de mangas hasta los codos y la falda hasta los tobillos con unos zapatos de raso negro y medias, el cabello se lo arreglo en una sencilla media cola para que lucieran los largos rizos y cuando estuvo lista alguien toco a la puerta, no era otro que Terry que viendo así a la rubia vestida con tanta sencillez a él le parecía la mujer más deseable del mundo pues no necesitaba grandes artificios para lucir bella y la beso en los labios delante de la mucama que sabiendo que el joven siempre gozaba de la compañía de muchas mujeres no le causó extrañeza aunque esa chica no parecía del tipo de las demás jóvenes con las que él llenaba sus noches nunca en esa casa pero los periódicos daban cuenta de sus amoríos, por eso Terrence antes de que la mucama saliera le presento con orgullo a su prometida, la mucama solo hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí después de todo sabía que el joven era un excéntrico y a ella no le importaba su vida privada si quería conservar su trabajo pensó.

Una vez en el comedor Candy se sorprendió gratamente pues Eleanor estaba ahí la chica corrió al encuentro de su suegra quien la abrazo en un tierno gesto maternal, cuando se separaron la señora Baker distinguió como su hijo se veía feliz y relajado cosa muy extraña en él y claro ella sabía perfectamente el motivo de esa felicidad por fin Candy estaba ahí y ya nunca se separarían al menos ella había rezado siempre porque esa unión se llevara a cabo, el desayuno transcurrió en un ambiente de paz y siempre que podía el joven le robaba un beso a la rubia a su lado haciéndola sonrojar pues no acostumbraba ser besada tan a menudo y menos delante de alguien.

-Y cuáles son sus planes (interrumpió el silencio Eleanor)

-Bueno madre primero que nada te mande llamar esta mañana tan temprano porque como bien sabes en cuanto se den cuenta de la presencia de Candy en esta casa surgirán los rumores mal intencionados de los periodistas así que pensé que mientras arreglamos lo de la boda podrías quedarte con nosotros porque no quiero que nadie señale a mi esposa, me gustaría que la acompañes de compras para que tenga todo lo que necesite para ahora y la Luna de miel (Terry le guiño el ojo a Candy y esta se puso como betabel)

-Bien me parece que son buenas decisiones, pero se están olvidando de algo que va a pasar con tu compromiso con Caroline…siento arruinar el momento, pero ya se publicó y seguramente la prensa armara un gran escándalo con esto

-Tienes razón, pero ya tengo todo planeado, en cuanto Candy y yo estemos casados diremos que debido a que mi esposa proviene de una familia muy tradicional había que pasar desapercibidos y por eso mentí sobre quien era mi verdadera prometida, al final será una buena charada y nadie saldrá lastimado

-Pero Terry (dijo Candy visiblemente molesta), como vas a explicárselo a Caroline ella es después de todo tu prometida

-No, no lo es pecosa ella vendrá para la cena, hay un par de cosas que ambos debemos decirte, pero por ahora solo te pido que confíes en mí ¿está bien?

-Bien (dijo la rubia no muy convencida y sintiéndose incomoda con la situación)

Una vez terminado el desayuno Terry le dio suficiente dinero a Candy para que comprara cuanto quisiera y les asigno a su chofer para ir de compras, le encargo a su madre que compraran el vestido de bodas pues en una semana pasara lo que pasara él y Candy se casarían, mientras ellas iban a comprar él usaría el tiempo para arreglar los asuntos en la iglesia y en el registro civil para que la boda se llevara a cabo en la misma casa que compartirían, tendría que avisar a algunos de sus conocidos para que fueran testigos y las vería de regreso a la hora de la cena.

Eleanor llevó a Candy a comprar primero el vestido de bodas que como toda mujer debía ser lo más importante, por fortuna y debido a la linda figura de la joven no tuvieron problema en encontrar uno que hiciera resaltar su belleza y sus curvas sin ser demasiado ostentoso ya que como la actriz misma admitió su nueva hija se vería bien incluso con un saco de papas, después la llevo a su boutique favorita a comprarse vestidos, algunos sombreros, ropa interior y todo lo que la joven necesitaba, la chica protestaba de vez en cuando pues pensaba que aquello era demasiado sobre todo porque Eleanor le compro algunas joyas también, pero la madre de Terry tenía ese poder de convencimiento el mismo que usaba el joven actor y Candy terminaba cediendo.

Una vez en la casa ambas mujeres ayudadas por dos mucamas acomodaron las compras en la habitación de Candy y ayudaron a Eleanor a acomodarse en una recamara cercana a la suya, más tarde volvieron a bajar al comedor donde las esperaba un ansioso novio sobre todo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría la rubia a las confesiones que estaba por hacerle, pero sabiendo que la chica tenía un corazón enamorado y muy noble esperaba pudiera perdonarlo, esta era la prueba de fuego para él, la confesión de porqué fingió comprometerse con Caroline.

Caro se encontraba ya en la casa y para tratar de hacer menos desagradable el encuentro le pidió a su amiga los esperara en el despacho, una vez que Candy bajo la llevó al despacho y aunque a Candy no le hizo mucha gracia ver a la que creía su rival en aquel lugar haciendo acopio de fortaleza y de todos los años que había aprendido a fingirse feliz aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada le dio una gran sonrisa a la morena y la saludo cordialmente los tres tomaron asiento y las jóvenes comenzaron a tomar el té que les habían servido, como ninguno de los tres se decidía a hablar Terry tuvo que ser el primero en romper la tensa atmosfera.

-Candy antes de que escuches lo que tenemos que decirte debo recordarte que tú lo eres todo para mí y que en los meses anteriores te juré que haría todo por recuperarte

La rubia solo asintió pues sentía un nudo en la garganta por lo que el joven continuo.

-Caroline ha sido mi amiga más cercana desde hace mucho tiempo incluso cuando Susana estaba viva, no ignoras ya el infierno en que se convirtió mi vida al vivir con una mujer a la que nunca pude amar, en aquel tiempo que ahora es para mí un recuerdo muy amargo yo trataba con desesperación de olvidarme de ti al punto de buscar la compañía de otras damas pero mi amiga aquí presente fue la única que pudo entender la locura que era mi vida y siendo una persona que puede leer el alma y los sentimientos de los demás supo que yo estaba infelizmente casado y que mi corazón se había ido con alguien más, así que nos hicimos amigos y después de tratar en vano de ocultarle lo que ella pareció leer en mi rostro y alma un día que estaba muy dolido por la enfermedad de Susana, por no haberla hecho feliz como te prometí y por no tenerte a mi lado tuve que confesarle al fin la farsa que era mi vida, que amaba a una mujer que deje ir por estúpido sabiendo que ella era la única que tenía mi corazón en sus manos y el porqué no me sentía digno de recuperarte algún día

-Déjame continuar Terry (dijo la joven conmovida al recordar aquellos días), así es Candy yo entendía que él no era un mal hombre que buscaba la compañía de otras mujeres sólo por diversión si no porque trataba de llenar un vacío que había en su alma una parte de él estaba perdida para siempre y cuando me contó la historia de porque se separaron y como fue que se casó con Susana por agradecimiento amándote a ti, mi corazón sintió un gran pesar no niego que al principio lo que quería era conquistarlo pero al pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que su corazón solo podría ser ocupado por ti porque de hecho te pertenecía todo él, le prometí que si algún día había una mínima posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos y yo podía hacer algo para que te recuperara no dudaría en ayudarlo

Candy tenía los ojos como platos no podía creer que Terry se hubiera abierto con alguien de aquel modo y entendió lo difícil que fue para Caroline ganarse su confianza pues siendo el hombre reservado que era desde la adolescencia solo ella había podido conocerlo como si fuera transparente, le sorprendió saber cuánto dolor les había causado una mala decisión a ambos y agradeció el que aquella joven estuviera para él cuando ella no podía estar presente, continúo callada y siguió escuchándolos.

-Para entonces Susana enfermo del corazón y ya no pude hacer nada por ella excepto estar a su lado y de no haber sido por Caro me hubiera muerto con ella, porque creía que me habías olvidado y mi vida perdería el sentido, al menos Susana era un aliciente en tratar de cumplir la promesa que te hice de cuidarla aunque yo quería escribirte para que estuvieras conmigo no podía ser egoísta para que me ayudaras a superar la partida de mi esposa que si bien nunca me inspiro amor llegue a sentir por ella algo parecido a un sentimiento fraterno, sabía perfectamente que teniendo ese noble corazón hubieras venido a consolarme aún en contra de tus instintos de supervivencia

-Entonces una vez terminado el luto y todo eso le insistí para que te buscara y te envío esa carta mil años después ya conoces a Terry es muy testarudo y tuve que pelear mucho para hacerlo reaccionar de buscar su felicidad, total si lo rechazabas al menos siempre tendría el valor de decirse a sí mismo "lo intente" y no quedarse con la expectativa de "si hubiera", por desgracia tú le respondiste de forma negativa como él pensaba así que de nuevo tuve que darle un apretón de tuercas y decirle que lo intentara de manera más decidida y no solo con una simple carta

-Es verdad Candy si Caroline no me hubiera fastidiado todos los días yo no habría insistido y ahora no estaríamos planeando nuestra boda, así que cuando a pesar de haberte entregado un anillo de compromiso y recibir aquella carta donde me decías que "tú y Albert lamentaban mi perdida" tuve que usar el último recurso que me quedaba pues yo sabía que aún me amabas, tuve que encender tus celos aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionara y por eso hicimos todo este teatro del compromiso entre ella y yo

Candy se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba pensando en lo mucho que Terry la amaba hasta el punto de arriesgarse a perderla con tal de hacerle ver su error al querer unir su vida a alguien por agradecimiento justo como él hizo antes, tomó al joven de la mejilla y le dio un beso en los labios, para después dirigirse a Caroline.

-Querida Caroline ahora sé bien porque mi amado te llama así, te agradezco infinitamente que nos hayas ayudado a estar de nuevo juntos y para serte sincera eres una gran actriz creí que eras una mujer completamente enamorada de mi Terry y te odié mucho a pesar de haberme ayudado a componerme en el baño

Terrence le lanzó una mirada de sospecha a Caroline mientras Candy continuaba hablando.

-Si mi amor cuando te vi con ella corrí a llorar al baño porque sentí que me desgarraba por dentro y ella muy amablemente me ayudo a calmarme, me presto su pañuelo y hasta me ayudo a peinarme para regresar a mi palco ¿no te lo dijo?

-Ya sabes cómo es Terry… Candy yo no quise que él se envaneciera al darse cuenta que tenía razón y que a pesar de lo que tus labios le decían, la verdad era y es que ustedes dos se aman y deben estar juntos para siempre por eso lo obligue a seguir luchando por ti porque su historia me pareció de las más hermosas y si el destino les da una última oportunidad de estar juntos que Dios así lo quiera porque su amor está escrito en las estrellas y nadie debe interponerse más

Candy ya no podía ocultar sus lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras de una desconocida para ella y se refugió en su amado y él la acuno en sus brazos que para ella eran su hogar y lo único que la hacía sentir completa.

-Gracias Caroline de ahora en adelante te pido seas mi amiga también y ya que no conozco a nadie más aquí ¿te gustaría ser mi dama de honor y testigo en nuestra boda?

-Pero claro que sí pecosa (uso el apodo que le había dado Terry con el mismo cariño y le pareció que aquella joven era una especie de ángel)

Los tres siguieron charlando un rato más sobre temas más agradables y haciendo planes para la boda, salieron al comedor donde ya estaba la mesa puesta y Eleanor ya los esperaba, entre todos armaron los últimos detalles del enlace, una vez que Caroline se fue y Eleanor subió a su habitación sólo Terry y Candy se quedaron en el despacho mientras este leía algunos poemas a la rubia recostado en su regazo, ella le acariciaba el cabello y lo besaba en la mejilla o en los labios, una vez que comenzaron a sentir sueño se encaminaron a la recamara de Candy y él le dio un prolongado y apasionado beso de buenas noches.

Al día siguiente siguieron los arreglos y la casa comenzó a llenarse de reporteros que se enteraron de la presencia de Candy y Eleanor en la mansión del joven actor, lo que hacía enfurecer a Terry porque tendría que ocultar a Candy y seguir fingiendo ser el prometido de Caroline hasta que la boda estuviera consumada, por lo que Candy solo podía salir con Caroline o con Eleanor, lo único bueno es que la semana paso rápido y por fin llegó la última noche antes de la boda pasaron todo el día entrando y saliendo para dar los últimos toques y al llegar la noche tal vez por estar tan emocionados ni Candy ni Terry podían dormir, ella se paró en la ventana viendo la Luna en el cielo cuando oyó que la perilla de su habitación giraba.

-Pecas que haces ahí deberías estar dormida

-Y tu deberías estar en tu habitación

-No puedo dormir y pensé que si te observaba dormir y asegurarme que no te esfumarías como en mis pesadillas podría dormir, pero ya que ambos estamos aquí ¿qué te parece si tratamos de dormir juntos?

-Pero Terry si solo faltan algunas horas para casarnos no podemos esperar (dijo Candy sonrojándose como un betabel)

-No te hagas ilusiones eso que pensaste sólo pasará hasta nuestra Luna de miel (dijo el joven soltando una carcajada), yo sólo hable de dormir juntos y hacernos compañía hasta que tengamos que estar listos anda ¿sí? Por favor quiero asegurarme que no saldrás corriendo además es una noche muy fría prometo portarme como un caballero y solo abrazarte como tantas otras veces (dijo levantando su mano derecha como promesa)

-No estoy muy segura, pero creo que yo también quiero asegurarme que esto no es un sueño

Entonces Terry destendió la cama para que Candy se acostara y la tapó antes de meterse él en el otro lado de la cama una vez ahí la tomo entre sus brazos y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban ambos abrazados y dormidos de la forma más comprometedora posible a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera oyeron cuando entro Eleanor en la habitación para ayudar a su nuera a arreglarse así que los observo un momento dándose cuenta de que ambos estaban ciertamente en brazos del otro y dormían tan tranquilos que le dio pena despertarlos así que espero un poco más para ver si ellos despertaban al fin todavía era temprano.

Una hora más tarde Candy se levantó con reticencia de la cama pues nunca había dormido tan bien y como lo imagino dormir en brazos de Terry era una experiencia fuera de este mundo nunca se sintió tan protegida y segura antes, le dio un beso a Terrence en los labios para despertarlo pues se les haría tarde y este se levantó regalándole la más hermosa de las sonrisas, después de acariciarse algunos minutos el joven se fue a su recamara a vestirse.

-Candy estaré ansioso esperándote en el altar

-Si pues yo seré la que vaya temblando nerviosa y vestida de blanco

Terry se regresó a darle otro beso y pensó que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo y que por fin acabarían sus noches de soledad e insomnio y esa bellísima mujer que había llenado sus pensamientos desde que la conoció una noche de neblina en año nuevo en un barco donde él se sentía el más desgraciado de los mortales por fin pasaría todos sus días y noches con él.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Las promesas

Mientras Terry se cambiaba recordó la última conversación que había tenido con su padre, al llegar a Inglaterra en el palacio que el duque compartía con su madrastra Terry se dirigió a la recamara de su padre, ese hombre antes arrogante y lleno de orgullo ahora parecía un niño pequeño cobijado hasta el pecho y lleno de tubos por todos lados así como un respirador artificial que hacía menos difícil su precaria condición y una enfermera que no se separaba de su lado, al ver a su padre en esas condiciones el joven no pudo dejar de pensar que el fin para el duque estaba cerca y comprendió porque quería verlo con tanta urgencia, el hombre hizo un ademán para que lo sentaran ligeramente en la cama y poder ver y hablar con su hijo por última vez.

-Gracias por venir hijo (dijo con voz temblorosa y débil), te mande llamar, aunque sé que no merezco que estés aquí porque hay ciertas cosas que quiero que sepas antes de partir

-Usted dirá Señor (Terry respondió sin poder ocultar su disgusto por estar ahí, aunque sentía que su padre se encontrara en aquella situación)

-Siéntate por favor es largo lo que tenemos que discutir y no tengo mucho tiempo

-Está bien

-Hijo sé bien que me gané tu rencor a pulso pues te abandoné a tu suerte y nunca te defendí de la duquesa con la que me casé amando a tu madre, todo debido a mis obligaciones como duque, no pude demostrarte mi cariño y al ver que te había arrebatado de los brazos de tu madre solamente para hacerte sufrir no podía ni siquiera mirarte por eso te mande al colegio lejos de mí, mis errores fueron grandes y quiero pedir tu perdón antes de irme de este mundo, sé bien que las palabras nunca podrán compensarte por la soledad y el daño que te hice, pero al menos me queda el consuelo de que encontraste el amor y espero seas feliz

Terrence abrió los ojos como platos sin entender a qué se refería su padre con que había encontrado el amor, porque la mujer que amaba estaba por casarse con otro.

-No entiendo a que se refiere señor, el amor nunca me ha sonreído

-Peeerrrrooo yo pensé que ya te habías casado creo que con una chica que es actriz como tú

-No señor ella murió hace casi dos años

-Lo lamento yo leí sobre tu compromiso y supuse que estarías casado, aunque no entiendo porque ibas a casarte con ella si querías tanto a aquella chiquilla del colegio San Pablo me parecía que ustedes tenían un amor como el que tu madre y yo compartimos, ¿cuál era el nombre?, ¿acaso nunca la volviste a ver?

-Para mi desgracia señor cometí los mismos errores que usted si me permite decirlo, yo le pedí matrimonio a Susana porque ella me salvó de morir aplastado por unas luces y tuve que renunciar al amor que siento por Candy

-Pero si tu prometida que era el impedimento para estar junto a ella murió ¿qué esperas para ir a buscarla?, no cometas las mismas estupideces que yo, no seas orgulloso pídele perdón y has lo que sea para que regrese a tu lado, sabes yo la conocí cuando te fuiste a América y me sorprendió mucho que a pesar de ser tan joven tuviera una visión tan profunda del mundo, yo estaba en el colegio para saber si alguien tenía información de dónde podría encontrarte para obligarte a volver y ella me dio una gran lección al decirme que si de verdad te quería era hora de comenzar a respetar tus decisiones por eso ya no te mande traer y te deje seguir tu camino, pensé que ella y tú algún día estarían juntos

-Si eso pensaba y quería yo también pero el destino me la quito de las manos y tome las decisiones inadecuadas, ahora es tarde ella va a casarse con otro y me temo que es mucho mejor hombre que yo, siempre la ha cuidado y ha estado para ella

-No seas tonto Terrence, mil hombres serán mejores que tú, pero solo existe un amor profundo como el que veo en tus ojos cuando hablas de ella, lucha aún no es tarde, no está casada todavía, no permitas que te olvide, róbatela si es necesario, pero no la dejes ir si de verdad la amas tanto como dices

Con estas últimas palabras y debido al esfuerzo le dio un ataque de asma y ya no pudieron continuar hablando hasta el día siguiente en que le comentó que le dejaría una considerable parte de su fortuna, debido a que su madrastra no estaba de acuerdo el padre de Terry tomo sus precauciones poniendo esas propiedades y dinero a nombre del muchacho para que la duquesa no pudiera reclamar nada, el título de Duque se quedaría con él porque era su hijo mayor y debía reconocerlo finalmente ante la sociedad aunque sólo sería de nombre porque Terrence no tenía intenciones de trabajar en el parlamento y dejar Estados Unidos mucho menos ahora que había vuelto a ver a Candy, a su hijo mayor con la duquesa le heredó el título de Gran duque(título que heredó de su abuelo) y él sí lo sustituiría en el parlamento, le pidió perdón al muchacho y le hizo prometerle que lucharía por su felicidad, por último le entrego una carta para Eleanor y le dijo que ella fue la única mujer a la que había amado por lo que nunca se repuso de la perdida.

De repente el ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos era su madre para pedirle que se apresurara, pero Terry pensó que necesitaba saber que decía aquella carta que el duque le dirigió a su madre así que le pidió le contara.

-Madre necesito pedirte algo sé que no es el mejor momento, pero quiero preguntar si leíste la carta que te envío mi padre al morir

-El rostro de Eleanor se transformó por el dolor y se dirigió a la ventana mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla - Sí hijo la leí, Richard me pedía perdón por un montón de cosas y me decía que siempre me amó, que se arrepentía de haberme dejado ir y también me decía que te ayudara a recuperar el amor de Candy para que nuestra historia no se repitiera, por eso insistí tanto con ella para que te diera otra oportunidad y estoy muy feliz de que al fin estarán juntos aunque lo de hoy será un mero trámite

\- ¿Un trámite? ¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno hijo los vi juntos por la mañana, pero ya sabes que no soy una mujer anticuada y en realidad si tienen tanta intimidad no es raro ya que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro y las demostraciones de amor no pueden esperar

-Madre…no es lo que imaginas simplemente Candy y yo no podíamos dormir y decidimos hacernos compañía, yo nunca voy a cometer más errores con ella, mi amor por ella es lo único bueno y puro que tengo así que esperaré que sea mi esposa para que se convierta en mi mujer

-Hay Terrence eso me parece lo más correcto y perdona por haber pensado mal, bueno vámonos ya es hora o la novia va a llegar antes que tú

El salón de la casa estaba adornado con rosas rojas y alcatraces a lo largo del pasillo en el techo colgaba una araña de cristal cortado y la alfombra azul rey le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar, en el fondo del pasillo se había instalado una mesa que haría el papel de altar y serviría para firmar las actas ya que además de la boda religiosa y civil también Candy se convertiría en duquesa en aquel día.

Una muy nerviosa novia terminaba de arreglarse en la parte de arriba de la casa, Caroline se había ofrecido para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera así que entre la mucama y ella habían peinado en una media coleta de lado a Candy dejando algunos coquetos ricitos que caían de las sienes de la joven a sus mejillas, en la parte de arriba habían puesto una tiara de diamantes y zafiros regalo de Eleanor que coronaba un velo que le llegaba hasta la cintura en suaves ondas y por la parte de enfrente le rozaba los hombros, el vestido tenía unos discretos tirantes dejando al descubierto los hombros y en la parte del pecho un drapeado que revelaba con suavidad los pechos de la rubia, el corte era tipo princesa y remataba con una falda redonda de tul y seda que hacía lucir a Candy como un hada, los aretes eran discretos zafiros y para completar el atuendo la joven llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas, una vez que estuvo discretamente maquillada con un poco de polvo y un tono rosa en sus labios la mucama y Caroline se quedaron sorprendidas con la belleza de aquella mujer que ignorando lo que poseía no era ni engreída ni vanidosa.

Mientras tanto un novio muy nervioso al que le parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo por fin tenía ante sí la a la mujer que amaba envuelta en aquel vestido que lo dejo sin aliento, Terry sabía que Candy era hermosa, sin embargo, al contemplarla así vestida de blanco le parecía una visión de otro mundo como si estuviera soñando, no podía creer su fortuna y que pronto estaría unido a ella como siempre lo deseo desde que la conoció, estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz por siempre.

Terry estaba vestido en un frac negro impecable se hizo una coleta con su largo cabello castaño y parecía un verdadero príncipe al mirarlo Candy que era escoltada por Robert Hathaway hasta el altar la chica perdió el aliento al contemplar a su amado tan guapo y después de recordar la noche anterior en que había dormido entre sus musculosos brazos y su pecho firme que la sostenía mientras la hacía sentirse protegida y pequeña a la vez, Candy se preguntaba cómo era posible que él nunca se hubiera fijado en nadie más y agradecía al cielo ser la poseedora de aquel apasionado corazón que solo guardaba sentimientos por ella.

La ceremonia de la boda fue tradicional se hicieron las promesas acostumbradas solamente agregaron a los votos la promesa de amarse en esta y la otra vida, por ultimo firmaron los papeles que convertían a Candy en duquesa y de este modo quedaron unidos para siempre, la fiesta duro un poco más de cuatro horas tiempo en que Terry solo dejo bailar a su esposa por un par de canciones con Robert ya que él la retuvo entre sus brazos todo el tiempo, lo que Candy no entendía era porque Terry parecía estar muy interesado en el drapeado del vestido ya que bajaba la mirada constantemente.

Una vez que todos se retiraron de la casa de los Grandchester y la servidumbre se fue a la casa contigua en la que vivían dejando solos a los esposos en la mansión, Terry le pidió a Candy que siguieran bailando un rato más pero esta vez de un modo lento para poder aspirar el aroma de la muchacha que lo embriagaba, la tomo de la cintura y hundió su cara entre los largos rizos de la joven mientras con sus manos acariciaba su torso, por fin la naturaleza lo venció y busco la boca seductora de su esposa para poseerla con sus besos justo como tantas veces lo había soñado, después la cargo entre sus brazos y la subió por las escaleras hasta que llegaron a la recamara de Terry en la que la chica nunca había estado, era la más grande de la residencia.

Una vez en la que sería su recamara, Candy observo una gran cama con un dosel blanco, su esposo la bajo a la alfombra para que observara que en el piso habían colocado pétalos de rosa formando un camino directo a la cama que compartirían, el joven la siguió muy de cerca tomando su mano y solo hasta ese momento la rubia se puso verdaderamente nerviosa pensando en que sería su primera vez por lo que volteo a ver a Terrence para encontrarse con una mirada llena de amor y deseo, el joven la tomo como tantas otras veces entre sus brazos acariciando sus cabellos, luego puso las manos en su cintura después simplemente puso la cabeza de la chica en su pecho para que la chica escuchara que los latidos de su corazón eran tan nerviosos como los de ella, Candy levantó la cara y busco los labios del joven para darse valor, él entendió el mensaje de inmediato y la beso de nuevo con renovada pasión, entonces comenzó la exploración sobre su cuello y sobre aquellos hombros que estuvo admirando durante todo el tiempo que bailaron, comenzó a desabrochar el vestido desde la espalda dejando al descubierto el corpiño de Candy, lo que lo hizo sentirse agradecido por no tener que quitar aquel odioso corsee que ella a veces usaba y admirando que la figura de la chica era natural como ya había contemplado desde lejos el día que estuvo en su recamara antes de entregarle el anillo de compromiso.

Candy por su parte al darse cuenta de que Terry ya había quitado la mitad del vestido que ahora caía en su cadera y sintiendo los avances de su esposo sobre su cuerpo pensó que Annie tenía razón ella nunca habría podido estar de ese modo tan íntimo con otro hombre porque al mismo tiempo que Terry la seducía ella iba entregándose a los avances de él en caricias cada vez más íntimas, cuando ya solo tenía su corpiño y antes de que él descubriera su pecho el joven la tomo de la cara para que lo viera directo a los ojos sacándola de sus pensamientos seduciéndola con la mirada, la joven supo que él estaba al mismo tiempo desvistiéndola y memorizando su cuerpo pues mientras deslizaba el vestido sus manos tocaban cada centímetro de su figura delineando cada curva, cada monte y aún los lugares que ella creyó prohibidos.

-Candy eres más hermosa que ninguna otra mujer en este mundo no sabes las veces que soñé contigo, lo mucho que te deseo mi amor porque debo decirte que, así como te amo también quiero que seas mía y solamente mía

-Terry yo he sido tuya siempre y de nadie más a pesar del tiempo y la distancia

El joven ya no dijo nada más aunque unos celos irracionales comenzaron a trepar por su corazón porque pensó en cuando estuvo comprometida con Albert y si ella realmente no se había enamorado de su protector, sin embargo desechó la idea de inmediato viendo como el rostro de la rubia se transformaba con cada caricia que él le prodigaba, luego le puso las manos a Candy en su camisa que era lo único que cubría su torso pues el saco y la corbata se habían quedado en algún lugar del salón, ella comenzó de inmediato a desabrochar con manos temblorosas la camisa de su amado y al tenerlo frente de ella pudo por fin admirar el cuerpo del joven, el bien definido y atlético pecho, los anchos hombros y los musculosos brazos que ya había sentido la noche anterior que la aprisionaban y la hacían sentir un calor subiendo por cada poro de su piel llenado el aire con aroma de maderas que era la loción que él usaba.

Terrence termino de desabrochar el vestido haciendo que cayera en la alfombra y dándose el lujo de admirar a Candy únicamente con su ropa interior, se deleitó con cada curva de la rubia, admiró ese cabello que caía en locas espirales por su espalda dándose cuenta de que esa dama frente a él había madurado mucho mejor de lo que él creía haber visto desde lejos, era sin duda alguna una mujer para robar el aliento y enloquecer a cualquiera, noto que la joven se sonrojaba y eso lo seducía todavía más porque entonces se dio cuenta que él sería el primero y el último amante de aquella magnifica doncella que él deseaba desde que estaban en el colegio solo que en aquel tiempo eran demasiado jóvenes para dejarse arrastrar por la pasión, así que una vez más comenzó la exploración por el cuerpo de su esposa haciendo que Candy emitiera pequeños gemidos que lo encendían de un modo nunca antes pensado, una vez que se deshizo de su pantalón él la llevo a la cama cayendo suavemente en el lecho donde exploro con sus manos y labios cada rincón de la joven.

Candy estaba impresionada con su reacción ante el asalto a su intimidad si bien no ignoraba lo que sucedería esa noche en los brazos de su esposo lo que cualquiera le pudiera haber dicho era nada comparado con todas las sensaciones que parecían explotar dentro de ella con cada nueva caricia que Terry le procuraba, cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba ya quitándole el corpiño para dejar expuestos sus pechos creyó que se moriría de vergüenza sobre todo porque él pareció quedarse por un momento casi eterno observando sus senos.

Terry no podía creer que los pechos de su pecosa fueran tan voluptuosos la piel extremadamente blanca, los pezones como rosas y al tomarlos coincidían con el tamaño de sus manos que por fin podían tocarlos sin que nada lo impidiera, beso cada uno hasta saciarse de su sabor haciendo que la mujer entre sus brazos se estremeciera por el contacto de sus labios y manos sobre su busto, él escuchaba cada uno de los gemidos de su amada y esto lo hacía comprender que esta vez él estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez porque no quería apresurar el momento de tomarla y hacerla su mujer sino que estaba explorando cada uno de los rincones de ella encontrando los lugares que encendían su pasión pues la joven debajo de él se pegaba a su piel y lo acariciaba como nunca antes nadie lo hizo, aunque no son buenas las comparaciones el joven no pudo evitar recordar cuando tomo a Susana después de casarse con ella lo que sucedió entre ellos más bien fue algo vergonzoso y dejo a Terry con una sensación de gran vacío pero con su pecosa él podía tocar el cielo.

Aunque Candy no sabía bien lo que hacía estaba explorando el cuerpo de Terry tanto como él hacía con el suyo, ella no tenía los prejuicios que la sociedad imponía a las damas de aquel momento porque siempre había sido libre y si él la estaba amando con esa libertad y dejándola explorar se sentía agradecida que su marido no fuera un hombre anticuado y prejuicioso, ella sabía bien que aún quedaba un trecho muy largo para aprender a satisfacer a su marido que era un hombre pasional en todos los sentidos por lo que sus avances eran tímidos pero llenos de amor y con cada caricia aprendía en donde encendía el fuego de su esposo.

Terrence por fin dejo que la pasión que compartía con aquella sirena atrapada entre sus brazos se desbordara y le quitó la última prenda que le quedaba para acomodarse entre las piernas de Candy que no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por el hombre que la estaba haciendo suya, la sensación de Candy al primer contacto fue de un placentero dolor por lo que una lagrima resbaló sobre su mejilla, al notar esto Terry se quedó quieto un momento largo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

\- ¿Estas bien mi amor? (le pregunto con la voz entrecortada por la pasión)

-Estoy bien no es nada amor (dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos)

El joven busco los labios de Candy mientras ella se acostumbraba a estar unida a él de aquel modo, de repente su cadera comenzó a moverse y lo abrazo con sus piernas por lo que él continuo tomándola en su más íntimo abrazo mientras la chica se estremecía y gritaba el nombre del hombre que ahora la poseía del modo que ningún otro ser humano lo haría nunca, él estaba en el cielo en aquel momento nunca nada de lo que pudiera haber experimentado antes lo preparo para el éxtasis de aquel primer encuentro con su pecosa sus latidos llenaban sus sentidos, ella se le unió un minuto después y ambos disfrutaron la ambrosía del amor puro al unirse en un solo ser.

Una vez consumado el acto de amor entre los dos para el que habían tenido que esperar por muchos años y después de largas separaciones, Terry se acomodó junto a su esposa dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla y los labios, una vez que paso el éxtasis ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo con las piernas entrelazadas, el joven fue el primero en despertar y al sentir frío abandono el lecho para encender el fuego de la chimenea que se había extinguido, Candy seguía dormida y el muchacho estuvo mirándola por un largo rato pensando cuanto amaba a esa mujer que ahora era suya, los hijos que quería tener con ella y compartir todos y cada uno de sus días comenzó a acariciar los rizos de su cabellera pero un momento después decidió sentarse junto al fuego dejando que sus demonios por fin lo liberaran.

Candy despertó y observo a Terry dormitando junto a la chimenea y se sintió abandonada así que se levantó de la cama tapándose con el edredón de la cama, se arrodillo atrás de su esposo para rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla, el joven al sentir la humedad de aquel beso enseguida volvió a la realidad y jalo a su esposa para dejarla de frente a él.

-Señora Grandchester debería usted estar dormida

-Pero no podía porque me abandonaste

-Eso nunca mi amor (dijo besándola)

Terrence observó la desnudez de Candy y naturalmente su excitación lo hizo querer tomarla de nuevo, la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas para seguir amándola, puso una mano sobre su cadera apretándola con ardiente deseo mientras con la otra mano la acariciaba de arriba a abajo de la espalda, volvió a tomar el tentador pecho de su esposa con su boca tomando de él los placeres que siempre había soñado y una vez más comenzaron la exploración de sus cuerpos esta vez con la certeza de saberse en brazos de su mitad perdida.

La mañana los sorprendió en el edredón puesto sobre la alfombra donde tuvieron más de un encuentro amoroso, abrazados, desvelados y felices, Candy estaba acostada boca abajo en el edredón mirando a su marido, mientras Terry le daba pequeños besos en toda la cara, de pronto escucharon golpes en la puerta y se dieron cuenta que la servidumbre ya estaba haciendo sus tareas cotidianas, la joven se levantó de inmediato diciéndole a la mucama que esperara un momento, se puso la bata para cubrirse y volteó a ver a Terry que le hacía caras y señas para que no se pusiera nada, la rubia abrió un poco la puerta y le sonrió a la mujer que le preguntó si deseaban bajar a desayunar, la muchacha le dijo que tomarían el desayuno en la recamara y que cuando estuviera listo lo dejara sobre la mesa de la entrada mientras se bañaban, ella lo metería después a la recamara.

-Pero que liberal es mi mujer (dijo Terry en su tono bromista), ¿también vas a bañarte conmigo? De haberlo sabido te abría robado hace mucho tiempo

-¡Terry! Yo dije que desayunaríamos después de tomar un baño nunca dije nada de hacerlo juntos (los colores se le subieron a la cara ya que aún no se acostumbraba a tanta intimidad)

-¡Ah no! Señora usted dijo que tomaríamos un baño y eso es lo que vamos a hacer

Acto seguido Terrence se levantó de la alfombra y antes de que Candy pudiera hacer nada el joven la cargo para llevarla a la regadera, la rubia protestaba, aunque al mismo tiempo se reía por lo que sus reclamos no eran escuchados, una vez en la ducha Terry la enjabono al tiempo que la acariciaba y la besaba, ella también lo enjabono y sin querer lo seducía al quitarse el jabón del cabello, cuando por fin salieron del baño tomaron el desayuno y se alistaron para salir de viaje a su Luna de miel.

El joven la llevó en su auto hasta la estación de trenes donde un montón de reporteros salidos de quien sabe dónde los esperaban una vez ahí y con gran fastidio se detuvo un momento para hacer una declaración.

-Sr. Grandchester ¿quién es la señorita que lo acompaña?

-La hermosa dama que me acompaña es la Sra. Grandchester…mi esposa

\- ¿Pero no estaba comprometido con Caroline Lewis?

-Eso mis estimados reporteros fue solo una pequeña mentirilla debido a que mi mujer no está acostumbrada a las cámaras además su familia es un tanto tradicional por lo que los chismes y sus acostumbradas persecuciones no son bien vistas por ellos, por eso tuvimos que decir que Caroline era mi prometida para que la persiguieran a ella y no a mi esposa, pero la verdad es que esta dama a mi lado es la única a la que le pertenece mi corazón y ahora si nos disculpan vamos retrasados para nuestro viaje

Los reporteros siguieron haciendo preguntas sin que fueran respondidas, una vez que llegaron a su camarote en el tren se acomodaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos pues la noche anterior no durmieron y esa mañana habían tenido que salir de viaje.

Candy no tenía idea de adonde se dirigían pues Terry le dijo que era una sorpresa así que cuando observó que habían llegado a un lugar donde había mar le encantó la idea pues desde que pasó aquellos días con Albert en Florida la chica supo que el mar era un lugar hermoso y si el amor de su vida la acompañaba seguramente sería una experiencia más deslumbrante, se levantó de la cama y se estiro como si fuera una gatita, el hombre en la cama la observaba atento mientras recordaba a una Candy adolescente estirándose de ese modo en un día soleado en la colina del colegio San Pablo donde él la descubrió y pudo admirar sus caderas veladas por el uniforme, Terry se levantó de la cama tomando a su esposa entre sus brazos y dándole besos en el lóbulo de la oreja y siguiendo un rastro húmedo hasta su cuello y hombros.

-Buenos días pecosa veo que sigues estirándote como en el colegio

-Si y tú sigues observándome como entonces

-Bueno es que yo he sido embrujado por tus pecas y tu naricita desde que te vi

\- ¿Sabes? a mí no me parecías más que un malcriado por burlarte de mí

-¡¿Ah sí?! Pues es que era la única forma de que me pusieras un poco de atención porque si no lo recuerdas tú estabas enamorada de… (se detuvo en seco sabiendo que ella nunca podría olvidar a su primer amor)

-Anthony, sí es verdad (dijo poniéndose seria) aunque nunca pude sentir nada por él como lo que siento por ti (dijo Candy dándose cuenta que su esposo seguía poniéndose celoso de aquel desafortunado joven)

-Pues más te vale porque yo no he amado a nadie más que a ti (dijo tomándola por la cara y dándole un beso apasionado)

Llegaron por fin a su destino en Baja California ya que Annie en una conversación que tuvo con Terry le dijo que aquel era un lugar maravilloso y que sería buena idea que ellos también fueran a aquel adorable lugar a pasar unos días para olvidarse de todo y como allí no lo conocían seguramente podrían estar solos, un taxi los llevo a una casa cercana a la playa donde ya los esperaba el ama de llaves, subieron las maletas y salieron al balcón a admirar la puesta del Sol, Candy busco los brazos de su esposo y puso sus labios en sus oídos.

-Terry…aunque Anthony haya sido alguien importante para mí, él solo es un recuerdo en mi memoria y si bien es verdad que pensé estar enamorada de él, cuando conocí el amor contigo yo nunca pude sacarte de aquí adentro (dijo señalando su corazón) en cambio tú lo desplazaste sin mucho trabajo, además tú eres y serás siempre el hombre en mis pensamientos, sentimientos y cuerpo

Terry no le respondió nada, pero la alzo en sus brazos dándole besos en toda la cara y sintiéndose agradecido de poder quitarse aquellos celos irracionales contra aquel que había sido el primer amor de Candy, una vez más la llevo a la cama y comenzó a acariciarla con lentitud y tomando entre sus manos cada centímetro de la piel de la chica y acariciando su cabellera que le parecía tan fascinante.

A la mañana siguiente y debido a que estaban cerca del muelle salieron a navegar en un yate que Terry había alquilado, pasaron el día tomando el Sol y haciéndose miles de caricias, Candy acepto nadar en el mar con Terry y aunque no sabía hacerlo bien se sentía segura en compañía de aquel hombre que la amaba y protegía, por la tarde cuando regresaron al muelle mientras tomaban un paseo por la orilla de la playa encontraron un niñito llorando desesperado porque no encontraba a su madre, el instinto maternal de Candy le hizo tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño para calmarlo mientras Terrence observaba la escena.

-Cálmate pequeño vamos a encontrar a tu Mami, ya no llores

-Caminemos un rato por la playa para ver si encontramos a alguien que lo conozca (dijo Terry mientras tomaba a Candy de la cintura)

Mientras caminaban para encontrar a la madre del niño el joven no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en que quería tener hijos con su pecosa y que sin duda ella sería una madre amorosa y diligente, él sabía que sus hijos gozarían del cariño que a él tanto le falto y estaba ansioso por recuperar el tiempo perdido al lado de su mujer para formar una familia y completar de ese modo su sueño.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos encontraron a una pareja que buscaba desesperada a su hijo y cuando lo vieron en brazos de aquella joven daban gracias a Dios que estuviera bien y le agradecieron a los jóvenes por ayudarlos a recuperar a su pequeño, una vez que se alejaron Terry no pudo dejar de ver la ternura que aquella experiencia había provocado en Candy aunque también vio un cierto dejo de tristeza en su cara así que se animó a confesarle que siempre había querido tener hijos con ella.

\- ¿Que pasa mi amor? De pronto te pusiste algo triste

-Es que ya lo sabes siempre quise tener una madre y no es que me queje siempre hubo gente buena que me amó, pero pienso que el cariño de una madre es necesario

-Si, tienes razón ninguno de los dos tuvimos padres, aunque en circunstancias diferentes, pero cuando lleguen nuestros hijos estoy seguro que compensaran por completo nuestra soledad de niños

Candy volteó a ver a su esposo y le echo los brazos al cuello para darle un prolongado beso.

\- ¿Nuestros hijos? ¿Cuántos piensas tener mi amor?

-Muchos, todos los que Dios nos mande pecosa yo siempre quise una familia contigo

\- ¿Siempre?

-Sí (le dijo poniendo su frente en la de ella para que lo viera a los ojos) desde que te conozco Candy, aunque éramos adolescentes yo sabía que tú eras la mujer con la quería una familia y aunque me case con…

Candy le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo, esos eran recuerdos amargos para ambos y no había porque revivirlos ahora que estaban juntos para siempre.

-Mi amor no hay necesidad de tener esos recuerdos, pertenecen a una vida que nunca fue la nuestra

-Déjame terminar por favor además hay algo bueno en toda esa historia

-Hmmm está bien solo porque necesitas desahogarte

-Cuando me case con Susana y tuve que cumplir como esposo yo temía que ella quedara embarazada, por lo que después de un tiempo no volví a tocarla, yo no quería hijos más que con tarzán pecosa

Candy le enseño la lengua y fingió estar ofendida por lo que comenzó a caminar sola por la playa, hasta que al ver que Terrence la seguía de cerca se echó a correr, él la alcanzó y la cargo en su hombro mientras Candy reía pidiendo que la bajara pero el chico no le hizo caso hasta que se encontraban en la casa que estaban habitando, una vez ahí y como la rubia seguía fingiéndose enojada, el joven comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con sus besos mientras ella iba cediendo a sus caricias, de nuevo se entregaron a la pasión que sentían uno por el otro, cuando Candy despertó más tarde observo a Terry de pie en la ventana, por lo que ella se levantó para abrazarlo por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-Nada Candy es que espero no haberte ofendido con los recuerdos de Susana, creo que no debí mencionarla

-Bueno no es que me guste que la recuerdes porque me dan celos y quisiera que no fuera parte de tu vida, pero sé que necesitas decirme algunas cosas de tu relación con ella para que yo sepa cuánto me amas ¿no?

-Si y además quiero que nunca más haya secretos entre nosotros pecas

-No los abra, por eso quiero preguntarte algo y no es que importe en realidad, pero quiero saber

-Pregunta Candy yo soy transparente para ti

-Dime Terry la casa donde vives

-Vivimos (la corrigió)

-Sí digo vivimos… ¿es la misma donde viviste con ella?

-No esa casa la compre para ti y mis hijos, ella nunca vivió ahí, no notaste que todo lo que hay ahí son recuerdos de ti

\- ¿De qué hablas? La verdad no tuve mucho tiempo entre preparar la boda e ir de compras con tu madre para husmear en la casa además no quería encontrarme con recuerdos de Susana por ahí

-El jardín del frente es parecido al de Escocia de la casa de mi padre bueno ahora nuestra, el salón es parecido al salón de música del colegio donde practicábamos piano y por último la fotografía en mi escritorio es de una pecosa que amo desde que estuve en la cárcel del San Pablo

-Bueno yo puse atención al jardín, pero lo demás no lo vi con claridad por las prisas de la boda, pero ahora que lo mencionas cuando regresemos voy a poner mucha atención

-Yo siempre quise vivir ahí contigo aún si tú nunca estabas en realidad ahí yo tendría mis recuerdos que nadie podría borrar, pero al saber que mi sueño es realidad y podremos vivir juntos soy el hombre más feliz de este y todos los mundos (dijo al tiempo que la levantaba para darle vueltas)

-Quiero preguntarte algo más

-Lo que quiera señora Grandchester

-Porque cuando llegue a buscarte tu mayordomo me dijo "Sra. Grandchester" (dijo la joven levantando la ceja, aunque ya sabía la respuesta)

-Bueno yo tuve que contarle a Jhon quien era esa hermosa colegiala un día en que me sentía desesperado por no poder tenerte y le conté que eras la Sra. Grandchester por eso él te llamo así pues para mí siempre fuiste mi esposa, Candy yo he estado casado contigo siempre, si hubiera sido mayor cuando te conocí en el colegio te habría traído conmigo y desde entonces serías mi mujer, ya que lo mencionas nunca hablamos de cuando saliste del colegio que fue lo que pasó como es que regresaste a América

-Bueno yo te escribí muchas cartas para contártelo todo supongo que no te llegaron

Candy le regalo a su marido una de esas sonrisas que solo le pertenecían a él mientras lo abrazaba y hundía su cara entre el pecho del muchacho después lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a sentarse en la terraza para tomar té helado y relatarle lo que fue su vida al salir del colegio.

-Bueno para empezar el día que me di cuenta que te habías ido te seguí hasta el muelle, pero por desgracia el barco ya había zarpado y yo te grite hasta quedarme afónica sin poder hacer nada por alcanzarte ahí comprendí cuanto te amaba y aunque no entendía como se suponía que sería feliz sin ti trate de acoplarme al colegio de nuevo pero cada día los días eran más grises así que decidí que si tú y Bert habían seguido su camino yo debería encontrar el mío

-Hay pecas entonces si yo te hubiera pedido que escaparas conmigo tú ¿habrías aceptado?

-Si, aunque entiendo que no podíamos hacerlo porque éramos menores, a la hermana Grey le hubiera dado un ataque y entonces sí que se habría acabado el buen nombre del colegio (dijo riéndose y Terry se reía también)

-Los rebeldes del San Pablo, pero sígueme contando mi amor

-Bueno como no podía seguir ahí decidí irme nunca podría ser una dama como las que enseñaban a ser en el colegio así que renuncie al apellido Andley en aquel momento, trabajé en el muelle y conocí a mucha gente que me ayudo y me enseño como ser un polizón para volver en un barco carguero

-Candy corriste muchos peligros para volver a América, dime no tuviste miedo

-Si a veces Terry, pero el saber que un día te volvería a ver me daba la fuerza y el valor suficiente, yo siempre corrí detrás de ti, cuando llegue al hogar de Pony tu tenías poco tiempo de haberte ido y parece que siempre que trataba de verte algo me lo impedía, entonces yo era tan ingenua que pensaba que mientras viviéramos siempre podríamos volver a vernos y estar juntos, pero cuando te vi en Nueva York tuve que tomar la decisión más dolorosa al dejarte ir porque no quería que sufrieras teniendo que decidir entre el deber y yo además pensé que era lo correcto pero la vida se encargó de corregir aquel error

Terry la abrazo pensando en todos los peligros que aquella jovencita pasó y la valentía de aquella chiquilla que él amaba y conocía tan bien admirando su fortaleza y entendiendo porque ella era una mujer única pues a pesar de las adversidades nunca se dio por vencida y arrepentido por no cumplir su promesa de protegerla siempre y de nuevo sintió que no la merecía.

-¡Candy, Candy! Dios cómo pudiste pasar eso tu sola yo pensaba regresar por ti cuando tuviera algo que ofrecerte y aun cuando te invite a Nueva York yo quería que te quedaras conmigo para siempre pero mi indecisión te hizo tomar un amargo camino de nuevo

Terry no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su esposa pidiéndole perdón de nuevo y jurándole que nunca más la haría sufrir, la joven lloro con él y ambos dejaron salir sus temores y malos recuerdos.

Dos días después llegaba el año nuevo y Terry le tenía preparada otra sorpresa a Candy porque este sería el primer año que no sería sombrío y lleno de amargos recuerdos, tomaron el desayuno en la terraza viendo el mar y la gente pasar después salieron a cabalgar por la playa y una vez que regresaron por la tarde la mucama les había preparado una comida con langosta, ensalada y vino blanco mientras que la mesa estaba adornada con rosas rojas y blancas, ambos devoraron la comida pues habían hecho mucho ejercicio ya que también caminaron por largo rato por la playa una vez que terminaron entro un violinista y Terry saco a bailar a la hermosa rubia a su lado mientras le susurraba al oído los conjuros amorosos más tiernos, una vez que se fue el músico ellos se quedaron en la sala y a pesar del calor más tarde encendieron algunas velas para tener un ambiente más romántico.

-Candy hoy es nuestro séptimo aniversario quiero que sepas que siempre en esta fecha desde que te vi en aquel barco lo he recordado, aunque es la primera vez que lo hago tan feliz y sé con certeza que nuestras almas se comunican desde el primer momento que nos vimos porque tú y yo compartimos una historia más allá del tiempo y del espacio más allá de la vida y de la muerte más allá mucho más allá

La rubia no le contesto a su esposo, pero le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y poso sus labios apretándose al joven seduciéndolo con el contacto tan íntimo y con ese lenguaje silencioso que habían aprendido desde que estaban juntos sin decir nada ambos cayeron en el lecho donde saciaron la sed que les invadía del cuerpo del otro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Del perdón

Aquella mañana de Junio era particularmente calurosa en Broadway, Candy se dirigía al teatro como tantas otras veces a visitar a su marido, llevaba un ligero vestido de gasa color rosa pálido con un sombrero en el mismo tono y ya que a Terry le encantaba que ella se vistiera con vestidos que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros a la rubia no le costaba complacer a su esposo pues eso volvía loco al joven actor, aunque ella estuviera vestida con su pijama o con el vestido más hermoso para él siempre era la visión de un ángel lo que tenía delante de sí.

La joven hizo que el chofer se detuviera delante de un puesto de flores pues le gustaba adornar el camerino con flores frescas para que su esposo estuviera en una ambiente más relajado y cómodo cuando estaba cambiándose y aunque casi siempre ella estaba con él a veces tenía que hacer alguna diligencia para que su casa funcionara adecuadamente y acompañaba a la mucama o a la cocinera cuando quería darle una sorpresa a Terry para la cena así que ponía atención a cada detalle de su vida preocupándose porque se sintiera amado todo el tiempo, en ese momento mientras pagaba el arreglo en el puesto de periódicos contiguo estaba en grandes titulares "William A. Andley en peligro de muerte", Candy no tuvo tiempo de comprar el periódico ni de saber de lo que se trataba la noticia porque de inmediato todo se le puso negro y cayo desmayada en los brazos del chofer que la acompañaba, cuando despertó en el carro mientras su preocupado cochero le daba ligeros golpecitos en la cara, la rubia se puso a llorar preocupando de verdad a aquel hombre que conocía de sobra su carácter alegre y amable, una vez que los sollozos terminaron le pidió comprar el periódico para saber sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Albert, una vez que termino de leer la noticia tomo la decisión de ir a verlo sin importar si él quería o no verla, ella necesitaba asegurarse que estuviera bien y se recuperara, le pidió al conductor que la llevara al teatro para avisarle a Terrence y partiría de inmediato a Chicago.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry! (gritaba la rubia interrumpiendo el ensayo)

Si hubiera sido alguien más el joven se habría puesto de pésimo humor, pero al tratarse de su pecosa no le importó mucho solo le angustió verla con la cara pálida una vez que llego junto a ella.

-Que sucede mi amor, me asustas

-Lo siento Terry es que tengo una noticia terrible que darte (dijo la joven abrazándose a su esposo y comenzando a llorar de nuevo)

Terrence la llevo a su camerino para que se sentaran cómodamente y poder platicar sin ser interrumpidos, una vez ahí espero a que la muchacha se calmara y le contara lo que estaba pasando sintiendo que su corazón se le rompía al verla tan angustiada.

-A ver Candy ¿qué pasa?

-Es Albert ha tenido un accidente automovilístico en Brasil y según este periódico lo trajeron al hospital del doctor Martin para su recuperación, pero no dice nada de como está, necesito ir a verlo

Terry se sintió mal por su antiguo amigo y también algo celoso porque su mujer estuviera tan angustiada por alguien que no fuera él, el actor se preguntaba cuáles eran los sentimientos de Candy y eso lo puso de mal humor así que se levantó del pequeño diván dándole la espalda, la rubia adivinó lo que su marido estaba sintiendo pues lo conocía de sobra y lo abrazo por detrás para susurrarle al oído.

-Terry no estés celoso ya sé que no te agrada la idea que siga queriendo a Albert, pero créeme él es solo un amigo muy cercano, mi cariño por el solo es el de una hermana ¿no te han bastado estos meses juntos para notarlo?

El joven recupero su aplomo y tomo a Candy de la cintura para darle un apasionado beso.

-Sí lo sé Candy, pero ya me conoces cualquiera que te mire o le regales una sonrisa o una palabra amable me pone muy celoso, ya sé que es irracional de mi parte, pero es que yo siempre quiero que seas nada más mía

-Tonto si yo no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú desde que te conozco babeo por ti, aunque cuando estábamos en el colegio lo negué

-Así que mi mujercita babea por mí, vaya eso nunca me lo habías dicho pecosa (dijo poniendo su dedo en la naricita de Candy)

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes…pero mi amor volviendo a lo de Albert necesito ir a su lado, talvez quedarme unos días para cuidarlo, es mi modo de agradecerle por todo lo que él hizo por mí

-Si tienes razón él siempre estuvo contigo cuando lo necesitaste, pero ¿sabes qué? yo también voy me parece que es hora de agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por ambos yo le debo el que no te haya obligado a cumplir con tu promesa de matrimonio y tantas otras cosas es hora de pagar nuestras deudas con él

\- ¿En serio vas a ir conmigo? Pero y tu temporada

-No hay nada más importante que tú mi amor y ahora me necesitas así que déjame hablar con Robert para que mi suplente haga mi papel mientras no estamos

Candy abrazo muy fuerte a Terry dándole las gracias y comprendiendo por primera vez que nunca más estaría sola para enfrentar las adversidades que la vida le pusiera enfrente ya que ese hombre al que tanto amaba la acompañaría siempre.

Tomaron el tren rumbo a Chicago y una vez en la estación ya los esperaba George Jhonson el asistente y amigo de Albert el que ahora lucía canas a los lados de su cabeza señal innegable del paso del tiempo en su vida, Candy tenía solo buenos recuerdos de ese hombre pues en más de una ocasión salvó su vida entonces el hombre les explico a los jóvenes que Albert y Lorelay habían ido a supervisar algunos negocios que tenían en Brasil, pero el día que iban a regresar les ocurrió el trágico accidente un borracho choco contra ellos y el chofer perdió el control del auto, cayeron en un barranco que aunque no era muy profundo fue suficiente para que el auto quedara volteado hacia arriba y tanto Lorelay como Albert sufrieron contusiones en la cabeza y varios golpes en todo el cuerpo el peligro que ahora corría el señor Andley es que no había despertado por dos semanas y debido a que ya había sufrido amnesia en el pasado era probable que volviera a sucederle y esta vez para siempre.

La cara de Candy paso del asombro al pánico al oír la explicación de George y las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a su cara mientras Terry se ponía tenso al recordar lo que su esposa le conto de sus días con Albert cuando perdió la memoria pues fue muy difícil para ella verlo en ese estado y que él no la recordara, pero estaba decidido a apoyarla y hacer lo que pudiera por su amigo así que tomaron el auto que los esperaba directo al hospital, aunque las visitas no estaban permitidas tratándose de la hija del señor Andley y siendo una enfermera tan querida y conocida en aquel hospital no hubo problema para que Candy pasara a verlo y estuviera con él cuanto quisiera mientras Terrence la esperaba afuera.

-Querido Bert (le susurro Candy al oído), ya estoy aquí contigo por favor despierta ¿no ves que se me parte el corazón sin ti?

La rubia permaneció tomando la mano de su hermano, amigo y protector mientras dejaba fluir libres sus lágrimas aun sintiendo en su corazón la pesadez de haberlo lastimado al decidir casarse con Terry, aunque sabía perfectamente que esa era la unión perfecta para ella nunca pensó que para ser feliz tendría que lastimar a una persona que amaba tan profundamente.

Al salir del cuarto del hospital sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, Terrence sintió que su corazón se achicaba al ver en ese estado a su amada, pero instintivamente sabía que lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era tomarla tiernamente en sus brazos y estar ahí para ella.

Pasó una semana y Candy permanecía la mayoría del tiempo junto a Albert incluso volvió a ponerse el uniforme de enfermera y casi no estaba en casa de los Andley dejando mucho tiempo solo a Terry por lo que el joven comenzó a resentir aquel distanciamiento pues desde que se habían casado siempre la rubia estaba entre sus brazos pero esta última semana ella llegaba tan cansada que apenas si le daba a Terrence un poco de su atención por lo que el joven comenzó a sentirse relegado y de nuevo el demonio de los celos apareció a pesar de que sabía que su amor le pertenecía, a la mañana siguiente decidió acompañar a Candy al hospital, esa mañana parecía una locura el hospital estaba repleto de pacientes porque hubo una intoxicación en una escuela y debido a que Candy podía hacerse cargo de Albert nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarla esto le pareció el colmo a Terry que ya se encontraba al borde de sus límites además de que cuando salió a comer ella no quiso despegarse de su lado y para colmo escucho una conversación que malinterpretó.

-…Bert, mi amado Bert necesitas despertar yo te necesito mucho (decía Candy dulcemente a su amado hermano)

\- ¡ Candy! ¡ Qué demonios! (dijo Terry gritando, dejando salir su mal temperamento y prácticamente corriendo a la salida)

Candy salió corriendo atrás de él para explicarle lo que sucedía cuando lo alcanzó el joven estaba fuera de sí con la cabeza enmarañada en un montón de pensamientos sin sentido cuando la muchacha lo alcanzó y lo tomo del brazo para explicarle él ya no podía controlarse.

-Que pasa Candy porque dejaste a tu "amado Bert" creo que es con él con quien quieres estar o ¿me equivoco?

-Por favor Terry escúchame estas mal interpretando todo déjame explicarte mi amor

\- ¿Que me vas a decir? Que soy tu premio de consolación, que no me amas realmente y te das cuenta ahora (dijo con los ojos encendidos con fuego y las manos temblándole por la cólera, si algo no soportaba era que Candy le hablara con tal amor a otro que no fuera él), ¡ no necesito esto maldita sea! Puedo tener a la mujer que quiera

\- ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? ¡ Bien! Si no quieres escucharme será mejor que te vayas y cuando se te pase el berrinche hablaremos ¡ idiota arrogante! (Candy camino de regreso al hospital llorando y muy enojada con su esposo por decir todas esas tonterías sin sentido)

Dejó a Terrence con un nudo en el estómago y sintiéndose el más miserable de los seres humanos, sabía que irse a la mansión de los Andley no le ayudaría en lo más mínimo así que recorrió la ciudad caminando y hundiéndose en los más negros pensamientos aunque por momentos su parte racional le decía que debía disculparse y escuchar la explicación de su esposa su lado más pasional le decía que si ella lo amara verdaderamente no tendría por qué estar hablándole de ese modo a su antiguo rival, se preguntaba si de verdad ella estaba enamorada de él, sin darse cuenta cayo la noche y tuvo que regresar a la mansión Andley de nuevo en donde Candy le había dejado dicho con la mucama que se mudaría de habitación y no quería verlo.

El joven pensó en ir a buscarla pero su orgullo se lo impidió y pasaron así tres días en que ambos estaban seguros de tener la razón, ella salía muy temprano y él comenzó a ir al country club para tratar de calmarse cabalgando por mucho rato, al cuarto día se dijo que no permitiría que Albert ni nadie le quitara lo que le pertenecía y si tenía que rogar por perdón entonces lo haría porque como nunca antes extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Candy junto al de él y le parecía increíble que durante años tuvo esa añoranza y pudo soportarlo pero en los últimos días se sentía como si hubiera perdido un pedazo de sí mismo y se le desgarraba el corazón, además que la cama se había vuelto incomprensiblemente grande sin aquella a quien su amor pertenecía, prefería tenerla de vuelta que tener la razón así que decidió ir a buscarla.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba en el hospital con las fuerzas vencidas unas ojeras que eran el signo evidente de la falta de sueño de los últimos días y mirando por la ventana dejando salir sus lágrimas pues sentía que el corazón se le partía, sin querer la muchacha comenzó a sollozar y alguien detrás de ella la escuchó justo a tiempo para consolarla.

-¿Candy que te pasa? (preguntó Albert alarmado)

-Bert, Bert! Despertaste no te muevas voy a llamar al doctor Martin (dijo tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y abrazando al hombre)

\- Espera pequeña ¿Porque estoy aquí?

-Hay Albert tuviste un accidente en Brasil ¿no te acuerdas? (dijo acercándose a la cama)

-¿Y Lorelay?

-Ella está bien solo tiene una pierna fracturada y ha venido todos los días a verte pero déjame llamar al doctor para que te revise (dijo secándose las lágrimas)

El Doctor encontró que Albert estaba bien solo un poco confundido con algunas cosas pero eso se iría arreglando con el paso de los días así que dejó de nuevo a Candy con su hermano y salió para ver otros pacientes que necesitaban su ayuda, después de todo Albert no podía estar en mejores manos que las de Candy.

-Dime Candy ¿porque llorabas?

-Es que estaba preocupada por ti (dijo la rubia mintiendo)

-Candy sabes de sobra que te conozco desde pequeña quizá puedas engañar a los demás pero no a mí, ven acá y dime que pasa por favor

-Hay Albert me enoje con Terry pero ya se nos pasara

-Así que siguen siendo el par de jovencitos que se peleaban por todo

-Bueno no exactamente

Bert le pidió que le contara todo lo sucedido y aunque ella estaba renuente al principio él le dijo en tono de burla que solo regreso porque ella necesitaba su ayuda ya que él estaba disfrutando de unas vacaciones que no había podido tomar en mucho tiempo, la joven dudo al principio pero le narró que habían llegado hacía dos semanas y que ella no se había despegado de su lado, eso saco de nuevo los celos de Terry y los hizo discutir, el joven la escucho pacientemente y entonces le dijo que Terrence tenía algo de razón pues ella no había sabido equilibrar las cosas, él también estuvo mal sin duda pero conociéndolo tan bien seguramente se sintió abandonado y ya que Terry no era una persona que manejara bien esos sentimientos por lo que sufrió de niño ella debió ser más cuidadosa además si Lorelay podía hacerle compañía ella bien podía haber estado con su marido.

Candy comprendió que Albert tenía razón y se fue a casa de los Andley para hablar con su marido pero no lo encontró así que decidió tomar una ducha y esperarlo en su habitación, mientras tanto Terrence llego al hospital a buscar a Candy y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Albert estaba ya despierto y platicando muy contento con Lorelay que ya caminaba con muletas y había dejado la silla de ruedas, después de las presentaciones de costumbre Albert le pidió a la chica los dejara solos pues debían hablar, la joven le dio un prolongado beso que hizo a Terrence sentir incomodo por interrumpirlos y sintiéndose estúpido por haber pensado que Candy lo seguía queriendo seguramente ella ya sabía de la relación de Albert con su asistente.

-Bien Terry ya Candy me contó lo que sucedió y aunque me halaga amigo que sientas celos de mí y creas que puedo quitarte a **tu** mujer (dijo con toda intención), no es ese mi objetivo como verás las cosas entre Lore y yo se han ido dando y nos estamos conociendo no sé dónde nos llevará esto pero por el momento estoy muy feliz y la pequeña lo sabe pues fue testigo del amor que Lore siente por mí así me lo confirmó hace rato, desgraciadamente para ti Terry tienes una mujercita que es una en un millón y ella no puede dejar de ayudar a los demás cuando la necesitan, cuando no estaba conmigo estaba vendando algún herido o ayudando a los doctores con algún reporte que no se te olvide que durante años esa fue su vida, además no puedes tenerla encerrada sin que nadie la vea ella necesita una vida aparte de ser tu esposa, creo que es hora que te des cuenta que deben tener un equilibrio y sobre todo debes dejar los celos a un lado dime una cosa Terry (dijo clavando sus ojos en el joven mientras le hablaba) no te has dado cuenta que Candy se entregó a ti en una forma que no lo hará con nadie más, ella es tu esposa, tu mujer y tu compañera ¿no te basta que haya dejado toda su vida atrás por ir a buscarte?

-Si Albert lo sé pero es que aún no me acostumbro a que ella me haya escogido a mí que tanto la lastime en el pasado

-Entonces hazle y hazte un favor perdónate amigo porque de seguir así su relación será imposible de sobrellevar, sigue su ejemplo ella decidió quedarse a tu lado y perdonar todo el pasado y dejarlo atrás, es verdad no la mereces pero ella cree que sí (dijo el rubio sonriéndole a Terry y guiñándole un ojo). No, no es cierto la mereces por el simple hecho de que ella te ama, será mejor que aprendan a comunicarse así que deben empezar de inmediato, ahora largo de aquí ella está en casa esperándote

Terrence no podía creer que Albert no le guardara rencor por haberle quitado a Candy y además creyera que él la merecía como nunca antes supo que Albert era un ser extraordinario y recordó que él era después de todo el hombre que más de una vez lo aconsejó y supo que siempre podría contar con él.

-Gracias Albert no sabes cómo te admiro por ser capaz de hablar al corazón de las personas y hacerles entender sus errores (dijo Terry dándole su mano y sellando así para siempre su amistad)

-Solo quiero pedirte un favor (Terrence asintió), hazla feliz se lo merece y tú también aunque no lo creas, además si vuelves a hacerla llorar voy a patear tu aristocrático trasero ya sabes que soy mejor peleador que tú

Una vez afuera del hospital tomó un taxi para que lo llevara a casa de los Andley y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, entro corriendo a la recamara y vio a Candy parada en el marco de la del balcón, vestida solamente con su bata de seda rosa que le ajustaba tan bien a su figura el joven la admiro por un momento antes de decidirse a hablar pensando cómo era posible que ella la mujer más hermosa del mundo lo hubiera elegido precisamente a él que era tan imperfecto, entonces recordó las palabras de Albert y se acercó hasta tomarla por los hombros.

Aunque la joven escucho la puerta decidió no voltear hasta que estuviera lista, sintió sin lugar a dudas la mirada de Terry quemándole la piel y haciendo que se estremeciera un poco pero a pesar de eso debía ser firme y dejarle claro que sus celos estaban fuera de lugar y lo que había dicho de tener otras mujeres hacía que su sangre hirviera de rabia porque ella nunca podría pensar en abandonarlo por otro hombre, de pronto sintió las manos de él en sus hombros obligándola a voltear.

-Candy mi amor (dijo Terry levantando su cara para que lo viera a los ojos), perdóname por favor soy un idiota por tratarte así, sé que no tengo excusa pero quizá puedas entender que me siento abandonado cuando tú no estás, si bien en el pasado soporte por muchos años tu ausencia no quiero ni puedo seguir haciéndolo

-Terry sé que exagere mi tiempo en el hospital pero déjame decirte que no estuve solo con Bert digo Albert estuve trabajando como antes, mi carrera me gusta mucho y si antes lo hacía para olvidarme de ti ahora recién descubro que de verdad me gusta ayudar a los demás por favor perdóname por no pensar en tus sentimientos

-Ah no señora Grandchester, aquí el único que debe pedir perdón soy yo por decirte que puedo tener a cualquier mujer si eso es imposible porque yo te pertenezco solo a ti y cualquier mujer no me interesa (dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la naricita de ella)

-Bueno Terry también está el asunto de lo que creíste escuchar, el doctor Martin creyó que era una buena idea que Lore y yo le habláramos a Albert acerca de nuestras vidas con él y cuando tu llegaste yo le estaba recordando que es mi hermano y que lo amo porque siempre ha estado conmigo para protegerme o consolarme como cuando tú y yo rompimos, él fue el único testigo de mi dolor, ante los demás fingí estar bien pero con él mis sentimientos fluyen libremente como solo haces con los hermanos, eso lo comprendí cuando corrí a buscarte a Nueva York sin importar si tú me aceptarías o no, yo debía decirte que te amaba, si bien también amo a Albert es un amor diferente ¿acaso no he sido yo la mujer que se entregó a ti en todos los sentidos? (dijo Candy teniendo aún la frescura de sonrojarse ante estos pensamientos)

Terry no aguantaba las ganas de besarla al ver aquel rubor pues se veía adorable pero sabía que debían aclararlo todo antes de llegar a un entendimiento.

-Mi amor, mi dulce amor sé que no bastan las palabras para decirte lo que significas para mí pero quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante tratare de ser mejor para ti porque vivir sin ti para mí es impensable, puedes amar a tanta gente como quieras pero por favor guarda ese amor especial solo para mí

-Tonto eso siempre ha sido así (dijo ella acercando su boca a la de él y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello)

El la tomo por la cintura y le dio un tierno y prolongado beso que encendió el fuego en ambos por lo que un minuto después Terry estaba quitándole la bata y recostándola en la cama comenzó a besar cada centímetro de sus largas piernas haciendo que Candy se estremeciera ante ese nuevo contacto de los labios de él, una vez que se aseguró de haber dejado un rastro de sus besos en cada lugar de esas hermosas y seductoras piernas llego a la cima de su entrepierna y bajo la ropa íntima de su esposa, un minuto más tarde él estaba dándole a su mujer un nuevo beso y lo único que escuchaba eran los suaves gemidos de ella llenándole los sentidos y haciéndolo perderse en esa nueva sensación, cuando paró de esa nueva experiencia, él la tomó de nuevo y la hizo suya más de una vez.

Por la mañana al despertar, Candy estaba recostada en el pecho de Terry y él podía percibir el aroma de su piel que no era el de su perfume acostumbrado de rosas, no, era el perfume que despedía ella y que lo volvía loco, acarició su espalda sintiendo como el pecho de su esposa estaba recostado en el de él, las piernas entrelazadas y la suave respiración de ella, el joven se rio al acordarse de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y como por un mal entendido a veces las personas pierden lo más valioso que tienen, Candy y él siempre habían peleado desde que se conocieron esa era una rutina casi erótica que el disfrutaba mucho pues le gustaba ver los ojos encendidos de la joven con fuego ya que se imaginaba que ese enojo se convertiría en pasión desbordada entre sus brazos y el tiempo solo le daba la razón pues su pecosa era fuego y estaba siempre dispuesta a "jugar" lo que él quisiera y a cumplirle cualquier fantasía que hubiera imaginado, prueba de ello eran los meses que llevaban juntos en los que ella correspondía a todos sus reclamos en su cuerpo sin limitarlo.

Candy despertó unos minutos más tarde sonriéndole a su marido con la más radiante de las sonrisas y dándole un prolongado beso, prueba innegable del gran amor que le profesaba, se levantó de la cama y sin ponerse la bata se dirigió al baño mientras las urgencias de Terry se despertaban, una vez en la puerta le hizo una seña a su marido de que la siguiera, el joven que no necesitaba más incitación saltó de la cama y la siguió gustoso para seguir jugando dentro de la bañera, una vez vestidos salieron de la recamara y desayunaron aunque por la hora más bien era comida, se dirigieron al hospital y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Albert sería dado de alta en un par de días por lo que planearon regresar a su casa una vez que estuviera instalado, además para entonces Archie y Annie regresarían de Brasil ya que tuvieron que viajar para completar las transacciones pendientes del último día de Albert por aquel país y para tomarse una especie de segunda luna de miel.

Dos días más tarde Albert llegaba a su casa de Chicago donde lo esperaban Candy, Terry, Annie y Archie, el rubio llegaba en silla de ruedas y acompañado de Lorelay de inmediato Candy corrió a abrazar a su querido amigo y algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Albert le acaricio la cabeza y le dijo al oído que ya no se preocupara más él estaba he iba a estar bien, además su celoso Otelo digo marido le estaba haciendo ojos de pistola(dijo bromeando aunque no era cierto), ante ese comentario la rubia se rio y regreso al lado de Terrence una vez adentro pasaron al comedor donde Annie y Candy habían preparado la comida favorita de Albert consistente en una variedad de mariscos y ensaladas, Albert como patriarca de los Andrey tenía el lugar principal en la mesa a su lado derecho se encontraba Lore que ya consideraban parte de la familia pues para todos era claro que era la novia de Albert, a su izquierda estaba sentada Candy y después Terry del lado opuesto Annie y Archie, la velada transcurrió en calma y con muchas risas y bromas y ahí sin más Bert decidió declararle su amor a Lorelay y formalizar su relación, ya que lo hizo delante de sus familiares por fin se convirtió en oficial.

Por su parte Annie y Archie les comunicaron que estaban esperando a su primer hijo lo descubrieron porque la joven estuvo enferma algunos días después de su llegada a Brasil así que consultaron con un médico allá que al realizarle algunos exámenes confirmaron la feliz noticia por lo que todos tenían algo que celebrar aquella tarde, incluso Candy y Terry que ya estaban como siempre felices y demostrándose el amor que se tenían delante de todos.

Una semana más tarde Terry y Candy regresaron a Nueva York, por la noche cuando el joven regreso del teatro después de una extenuante jornada para retomar su papel en la obra a la que regresaría de inmediato y con la noticia que comenzarían la temporada de gira en tan solo un mes por lo que le comunico a su esposa que estarían por lo menos tres meses fuera de su hogar recorriendo el país.


End file.
